


the worth of my life

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Biting, Businessman Gabriel, Claiming, Cute Kids, Cutting, Doctor Lucifer, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dynamics, Fighting, Fluff, Gabriel Has Children, Gabriel's a widower, Insecurities, Jerk Alphas, Knotting, Lawyer Michael, Loss of Control, Loss of loved ones, Love, Lucifer is a good guy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nanny Sam, OKAY THERE IS A LOT OF ANGST, Omega Castiel, Omega Heats, Omega Sam, Omega Verse, Police Brutality, Possessive Alphas, Power Dynamics, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychiatrist Jody, Recovery, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Violence, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an alpha who needs someone to watch his three children while he is away on a long business trip. After the loss of his wife, Gabriel does not dare to 'put himself out there' like his brother keeps telling him to do.  It does not matter if it has been five years, Gabriel has to make sure his family is taken care of. And that they never have to go through the pain of losing a wife and mother again.</p><p>Sam is an omega who is always mistaken for an alpha until someone gets a whiff of his scent. He also happens to have a degree in child care (the only degree an omega can earn). And he's desperate for work, work that will grant him a tiny sense of power over his own life, a life completely dominated by his alpha father until he is handed over to the highest bidding alpha.</p><p>Gabriel has seen the fragility of omegas, and Sam has seen the brutality of the alphas. When Gabriel's brother (and Sam's best friend/brother-in-law) Castiel introduces them over video chat, Sam gets the opportunity he needs to prove himself and Gabriel gets the nanny he was looking for. Truth is, the both of them are searching for something much more, something neither dares to dream is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinposhbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/gifts).



Sam was accomplished. His father’s unspoken _“for an omega…”_ repeated in his head whenever someone commented on how bright his future was. He was one of the few omegas that had made it to graduation in high school! Let alone the fact he had just graduated college. Yes, the only major omegas were allowed to take was child care, but he had done it despite everything his father had expected of him when he had woken up that one morning with his first heat. Now he was 6, 4”, usually mistaken for an alpha until someone got a whiff of his scent. The alphas always caught a whiff of his scent because his father didn’t approve of him getting suppressants or birth control. He said they could cause infertility; he wouldn’t risk Sam decreasing in value just so Sam’s life could be a little easier for those horrible two or three days that came every month. He had learned quickly to endure his heats locked inside of his room. His father was a practical alpha in all ways. His teenage years were full on education that showed how dim his future was: all he had to look forward was being knotted and knocked up. But then a teacher had pulled Sam aside one day, told him he could be anything he wanted to be. _“Damn betas, not understanding biology.”_ John had growled when Sam had come home with the mind to finish high school and go to college before he was packed off to the alpha he would spend the rest of his life with. There had been fights about it; fights about the fights with even more fights, but Dean had sided with Sam in the end, and John had an easier time seeing the benefits of Sam continuing his education when it came from the mouth of an alpha. Sam should have been used to  the fact that Dean’s argument that he’d be worth more to a future alpha would be the only one that would work on their father. But it still hurt.  
  
College had been a godsend, especially since it was in a more forward-thinking town then the one he had grown up in. Moving into an omegas-only dorm had been his saving grace, making up for the fact that his father and brother had moved to town with him, especially when he met his roommate and eventual best friend, Castiel Novak. Of course, Castiel and Dean had somehow magically hit it off the day Sam moved in. It took a few years of longing gazes and a few sit-downs between Dean's and Castiel’s fathers, but by Sam’s second year: Dean and Castiel were married and mated. Castiel barely made it to graduation before it was announced that the pair were expecting their first pup. A pup: Sam might despise everything his biology had burdened him with, but more than anything, he wanted kids. His major had proven one thing to him: he liked kids. Working with children made him feel whole; more whole than anything else he had ever tried behind John's back.  
  
Now that he had his degree, he needed to find a job. He’d have to work for an alpha since even in this town; omegas still weren’t allowed to run things. He was nervous about working for an alpha. All the ones he had met; the ones his father had paraded him past: they were all knot-heads. Sam didn’t want anything to do with them. At the very best, he hoped for an alpha who would provide for him and his pups; hopefully leaving him alone except for heats.  But not for a long time; he would resist his father’s matchmaking for as long as he could. He had been pretending to be an alpha for so long; he was determined to make it on his own.  He searched the help-wanted ads, but no one was interested once they interviewed him. Apparently giant omegas that were easily mistaken for alphas were deemed potentially frightening to young children, no matter how good his references were. After a few weeks of searching with no luck plus the added pressure from his father to settle down now that his education was complete… Sam was getting disheartened. He would only be able to resist his father for so long, especially since he was still financially dependent on John.  
  
Randomly, Castiel reached out to him, asking him to meet up with him at a nearby coffee shop. John let him go with a gruff nod and a “be back home by nine.” Sam needed to get a job and his own place. He knew the latter was nearly impossible due to his biology and the society he had been born into, but hey, he could dream. He could dream of a world where he could make his own decisions. He could fantasize of a world where his body was his to do with as he pleased. Forced abstinence so he could make his dad rich was no one’s idea of fun. John didn’t even give him toys for his heats.  
  
“How are you?” He embraced the other omega, ruffling the dark brown hair that never stayed combed down, no matter how hard Castiel tried to get his hair to cooperate.  
  
“Sam.” Castiel hugged him tightly; sniffing in Sam’s familiar scent. “I am well.”  
  
“And how’s my future nephew or niece?” Sam glanced down at Castiel’s stomach; he could already smell the pup’s scent mixed in with his brother in law’s.  
  
“He’s good; the center of attention as usual with everyone asking about him.”  
  
“Him?”  
  
“I think it’s a boy.” Castiel pressed a hand against his still flat stomach. “The doctor thinks I will show soon.”  
  
“Dean found you a good doctor?” Sam grabbed their coffee and carried it over to their table by the window.  
  
“My brother, Luce. He’s the best doctor there is in the area for omegas. When it’s your time, I’ll make sure Dean convinces your mate to let Lucifer take care of you and your pup.”  
  
“Yea, that’s not happening for a long time.” Sam gave a short laugh that was as bitter as his black coffee.  
  
“But when it does,” Castiel squeezed Sam’s hand reassuringly. “When the time is right for you, I will do my best to ensure you get the best care.” Sam pulled his hand away before they were written up for public misconduct. The stupid knot-heads running the government didn’t seem to understand that omegas needed non-sexual touch much more than they needed alpha dicks. Omegas were the best for calming other omegas down between their scent and their gentle touch.  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to end up as lucky as you.” Sam sipped his coffee, trying to hide his despair. “All the alphas John keeps bringing around are assholes. And I can’t find a job to save my life.”  
  
“Actually, that’s why I asked you here.” Castiel smiled, clapping his hands together. “I have a shit ton of brothers, as you know, but one of them just happens to be looking for a nanny for his kids! And the best part is that he lives two towns over, so you’ll get to be away from your father for a few weeks at a time.”  
  
“Why does he need a nanny? Aren’t all your brothers married to omegas?” Sam was intrigued despite himself. His father had been extra controlling as of late. Being a couple towns over would be a nice change.  
  
“Gabriel’s wife died five years ago. He doesn’t like to talk about her much.”  
  
“So he’s straight?” Sam asked. It didn’t make that much of a difference when an omega was crying for a knot, but he liked to take protection when he could.  
  
“He’s not exactly straight, no. He's more whatever floats his boat then straight.” Castiel was honest. “But having a baby brother as an omega has made him passionate about omega rights. I wouldn’t recommend a job to you if I thought you would be in any danger there.”  
  
“Well, how do I contact him about the job?”  
  
“Actually I have him waiting for us to FaceTime.” Castiel smiled, pride emulating from his posture.  
  
“You told him about me?!”  
  
“Well, I left out the part about you being an omega. He generally avoids omegas since Kali’s death.”  
  
“So you want me to start a professional relationship with this guy lying about my biology?”  
  
“You can tell him you’re an omega.” Leave it to Castiel to make a remark like that, complete with a suggestive look.  
  
“No, good call.” Sam and Castiel glanced over at each other before breaking out into laughter. They didn’t care that the other patrons were glaring at them; Sam hadn’t felt this happy in weeks. “Let’s connect.” He tapped his fingers on top of the table nervously as Castiel plugged his headphones into his phone, hitting his brother’s contact button.  
  
“Hey, Gabe.” Castiel smiled as his brother’s face popped up on the phone. “Oh, and hello, Lucie!” Sam’s stomach gave a sharp twist when he caught sight of the dark-haired child on Castiel’s phone’s screen. He did want kids, so very much so. He just wasn’t ready to give up his freedom and his body to someone who only cared about fucking his brains out to get those children.  
  
He looked up in time to see Castiel gesturing for him to come over. He got up and squatted next to Castiel, waiting expectantly to be introduced to his (hopefully) new boss.“This is Sam, the guy I was telling you about.” He handed Sam one of the headphones so he could catch what Castiel’s brother was saying. Oh, he hadn’t even seen him. He didn’t look as threatening as Sam expected. He didn’t even look like an alpha, all squinty golden eyes and messy golden-brown hair. He looked short, like how Sam was supposed to look.  
  
“Heya, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was welcoming. Sam wanted to curl up into the warmth he felt radiating from Gabriel. Gabriel felt safe. Safe alpha. “I hope my brother hasn’t scared you off the job just yet.” Sam pulled himself back into the conversation, pushing those almost non-coherent thoughts away.  
  
“Uh, no, your family sounds wonderful.” Sam shook his head, hunching over to appear smaller than he really was. Maybe he could pass off as beta if he really tried; no alpha was going to let another alpha near their children.  
  
“You’re an omega.” Gabriel’s voice changed. Sam winced. “An omega? Really, Castiel?!” And just like that, Sam was invisible again. Sam pulled his headphone out, handing it back to his friend.  
  
“Nice to meet you too.” Sam slipped out of view of the camera, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down.  The whole situation had been too good to be true. He collapsed into his chair across from Castiel, sighing deeply. Fuck.  
  
“Just give him a shot. He needs this job as much as you need a nanny.” Cas was saying, shooting worried looks at Sam. Sam just shrugged, staring down into his coffee. “Yea, I know. Mm-hmm.” Gabriel must be saying something good because Castiel’s face softened; his scent changing, calming even Sam down. Damn omegas. “He’d be good for Emilia.” For the millionth time, Sam wished that he had been born the alpha his height and broad shoulders suggested. “How is he doing? Well, he looks like you killed his dreams.” Castiel was pointing the phone at him, catching him in his vulnerable moment of staring into his cup of dark, steaming liquid.  
  
“Get that damn thing off me!” Sam growled. Gabriel said something causing Castiel to laugh heartily.  
  
“He said you seem like a great influence for his kids.”  
  
“Shit.” Sam covered his mouth. He had forgotten about the little girl watching. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Castiel got up, dragging his chair next to Sam’s. Sam reluctantly looked at the screen, timid in the face of the alpha who had just rejected him. Gabriel’s eyes were crinkled up at the edges: laugh lines. Sam could see where grief had aged him a little; he was definitely older than Castiel, which made him at least six years older than Sam. Castiel offered Sam the headphone back which Sam accepted.  
  
“He wants to apologize.” Castiel explained; but Sam saw the triumph in Castiel’s blue eyes.  
  
“Sorry, Sam.” Gabriel seemed genuine. “I’m sorry I was—“He hesitated looking down at the daughter sitting in his lap. “Sorry I was mean.” He finished with an impish grin. “Can we start over, please? I’m sure Castiel has told you all about our sad, little story.”  
  
“Yes. I’m sorry for your loss.” Sam leaned forward. “Hi, I’m Sam.” He smiled politely, eliciting an immediate grin from Gabriel.  
  
“Hi, Sam; I’m Gabriel, and this is Lucie.”  
  
“Nice to meet you both.” Sam smiled at the kid who was staring at him.  
  
“Are you really an omega?” She finally managed, still staring.  
  
“Yea, my body didn’t get the memo until it was a little too late.” Sam shrugged. Gabriel laughed at that.  
  
“I can relate to that, Samsquatch.” Gabriel was still chuckling.  
  
“Oh.” Lucie suddenly smiled.  “Are you coming to live with us when Daddy goes on vacation?”  
  
“I don’t know yet; that’s up to your Daddy.” Sam didn’t see the alpha smiling at his reaction to his daughter. It was obvious to Gabriel that Sam was good with kids; it was easy to read the longing on his handsome face as he talked with Lucie. He had yet to meet an omega that didn’t want pups, but what he had heard about Sam, he didn’t seem eager to have his own.  
  
“The job is yours if you want it.” Gabriel answered the question in both Sam and Lucie’s faces as they both looked at him as if they both remembered he was there at the same time. “Cas was right to recommend you.” Sam flushed at the alpha’s praise; not remembering the last time someone had spoken highly of him.  
  
“Thank you, alpha.” He bowed his head, his father’s training kicking in a little too late.  
  
“Just call me Gabriel, none of that alpha crap that your dad tries to pull. We’re happy to have you a part of our little family. I’ll get the details ironed out with your father, so don’t worry about that.” Castiel must have told Gabriel about Sam’s strained relationship with his father. “This is strictly business, so don’t worry about any unwanted advanced either.” Gabriel’s smile was easy, promising that he was a trustworthy person. “I’ll need you here Monday morning.”  
  
“You got it.” Sam smiled, flashing his dimples. Gabriel stuttered for a moment before thanking the omega for his time. Castiel and Gabriel said their good-byes before ending the call.  
  
“So?” Castiel beamed. “Congratulations! You got a job!”  
  
“Thanks, Cas.” Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He was finally doing it; he was getting out from under John’s thumb. Gabriel didn’t seem too bad. Lucie was adorable. He could do this. He was doing this. He hoped to God that John would let him go. He would only be about a half an hour away. That should be doable, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
The next morning John burst into his room, raging like a loose bull. Sam uncharacteristically shrank back because never had he ever seen his father so furious.  
  
“Get out of bed right now, you ungrateful ass!” Sam hurried to obey his father, flinching as his body betrayed him by listening to his father’s alpha voice.  His father had never used his alpha tone on Sam before. He had never demanded submission like this before. He had never hit him before.  
  
It seemed that ship had sailed as Sam picked himself off the floor with shaky limbs. He pinched his nose, trying to cut off the sticky, red flow of blood. “You’re going to honor the commitment you made to take care of that alpha’s children.” John informed him, tossing him an icepack to put on his swelling eye. “But you will spend your heats here.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Sam mumbled.  
  
“Good, now wash your face and pack your things. Dean is going to drive you there in ten minutes.”  
  
“Gabriel doesn’t want me there until Monday.” The back of John’s hand sent him reeling back a few steps until the wall caught him.  
  
“Don’t talk back. The _alpha_ ” Sam could hear how that word was stressed just for his sake, “had to leave early. Castiel is watching his kids until you get there.” John was still glaring at him when Sam worked up the courage to look at his father. “I swear to God, Sam, if you go behind my back again… I will marry you off to the first alpha who offers what I want for you, do you hear me? And trust me, there are several who are interested who can afford you.” It wasn’t a threat. No, John Winchester did not threaten, no, he promised.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“I’ve been far too lenient with you. Hopefully working with this family will get you back on track to having your own.” Sam’s heart sank as he started packing the suitcase John had shoved into his chest. This was supposed to be his way out, but now it was just another trap. John was using his dreams to control him, again. Was this going to be the rest of the life? Was he just to be a useless omega to be bullied into submission until death finally came for him? He straightened his shoulders as he hauled his suitcase past his father, not meeting the glare he could feel on his back. He would not show weakness; he would not cry. He would never give in to John’s plans for him. Never.  
  
He would die first. And that was his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had tossed a small plastic container at Sam as soon as he slid into the passenger seat.  
  
“For your face.” He looked concerned. “I’m sorry about Dad. I always tried to keep you from seeing that side of him.”  
  
“Forget it, he’s an asshole.” Sam looked down at the container in his hands; it was cover-up. “Are you for real?”  
  
“Dad’s idea, not mine. He thinks you might scare the kids if you show up looking like that.”  
  
“Well maybe he shouldn’t have hit me.” Bitterness was all Sam had left. John had taken everything else from him.  
  
“I’m not arguing with you there.” Dean glanced over his shoulder, backing up the Impala. Sam didn’t look back at the small house in the side mirror. John had followed him out onto the porch. He didn’t want to see his father’s face. It was bad enough he’d have to come back to the house in two weeks when the alpha, _Gabriel_ , returned from his business trip.  
  
Before Sam could  fully pull himself together, they had arrived in Gabriel’s town. “Tend to your face.” Dean nodded towards the visor. “We’ll be there in five minutes.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“It wasn’t just Castiel’s idea to see if you could work for his brother.”  
  
“You helped?” Sam shifted, startled by this revelation. He never would have imagined that Dean would cross John in any way. He had always pictured his brother as John’s perfect, alpha son, living up to every expectation.  
  
“Of course. I’m not going to watch my little brother’s life get ruined by some knot-head.”  
  
“You forget that you’re a knot-head yourself.”  
  
“No, I’m not. Just because I’m an alpha does not mean I think with my knot. We’re not all bad, Sam.”  
  
“Yea, okay.”  
  
“Don’t lose hope.”  
  
“It’s hard to lose something you never had.” Sam applied the cover-up to his eye; disturbed that his father had come close to picking the right shade for his skin. Dean just tightened his jaw, not knowing what to say to make his brother feel better. Sam looked in the mirror, looking a little more appropriate for his new job title: nanny. He decided he was excited to meet Gabriel’s kids as they finally pulled up to a soft yellow Victorian-style house, nestled on the end of a quiet street. There was a large maple tree in the front yard, large green leaves shading the mostly green, somewhat patchy lawn. A few toys were scattered across the green grass, leading towards the garage.  
  
“You made it!” Castiel looked relieved, coming out on the white porch with Lucie on his hip. She waved at Sam, her dark eyes sparkling as she recognized the omega from her daddy’s phone.  
  
“Go on in, I’ll grab your stuff.” Dean nodded towards the door. Sam slowly opened his door, unfolding his long legs.  
  
“You’re here!” Lucie tugged on Castiel’s shirt collar, pleading to be let down. Castiel set her down with an admonition to be careful. Castiel looked tired, resting his hand on his stomach, watching his alpha grab Sam’s suitcase from the trunk.  
  
“Hi Lucie.” Sam squatted down to the ground as the six-year old ran over to him, arms outstretched. She was beautiful: bright eyes, tanned skin. Her hair was dark, falling to her shoulders, blunt bangs hanging almost over her dark brown eyes.  
  
“Up!” She chirped, giggling with glee as Sam scooped her up. Well, at least the youngest wasn’t afraid of him. “You smell good.” She rested her little chin on his shoulder. “Better than Unca Cas.”  
  
“I disagree with that!” Dean called out, sending her into a fit of giggles as he came over and poked her in the side. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about!”  
  
“But you’re married!” She shrieked, clinging to Sam’s neck in an effort to get away from being tickled.  
  
“Yes, yes, we are.” Dean looked over at his husband, love evident in his eyes. “Thank God I married your ‘unca.’” Sam saw the little, pleased smile on Castiel’s lips as he opened the screen door, slipping back inside.  
  
“Come on in, Sam. Come meet the rest of the brood.” He held the door open for Sam who still had Lucie in his arms. Sam ducked inside, eyes adjusting from the sunshine outside to the more dim lighting inside. This house did not smell like an alpha. Sam could smell the kids, Castiel, Dean. There were hints of a strange alpha, but nothing concrete. It was odd. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of cleaner that destroyed the stronger traces of Gabriel’s scent. “He had the house cleaned before you came.” Castiel smelled his confusion. “He wanted you to be able to make this house your temporary home.”  
  
“You’re our nanny?!” A ten year old boy looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.  His tone, although loud in volume, was not rude. “You’re a guy!”  
  
“I am.” Sam nodded, smirking slightly at that welcome. He had expected more of  that attitude than Lucie’s sweetness.  
  
“This is Aadi.” Castiel frowned down at his nephew. “Pardon his manners. He looks like his mother but acts like his father: speaks without thinking.” Aadi shrugged, turning his attention back to the comic book that held his attention.  His features were sharp; his hair short on the sides with curls on top of his head. Sam was struck by the color of his eyes though; the pale blue contrasting with his dark skin.  
  
“What are you reading there?” Sam bent down, tilting his head to catch sight of superheroes brightly illustrated on thin pages. Lucie wiggled out of his arms, running off to ‘Unca Dean.’ Sam’s heart ached slightly at the temporary loss. He had been touch-deprived all his life; something very strange for an omega. He was built to be nurturing but had been given nothing to nurture.  
  
“You’re an omega.” Sam smelled her before he saw her; a teenage girl making her way downstairs.  
  
“And this is Emilia Yahvi.” Castiel continued his introduction. Emilia looked the most like Gabriel with her lighter skin and golden brown eyes. Her hair was as dark as her siblings although she had it pulled back in a messy bun.  
  
“You’re an omega too.” Sam commented, standing up, reaching forward to shake her hand. She looked up at him, her serious expression melting away into a brilliant smile. She stepped forward, hugging Sam tightly.  
  
“I’m so glad he listened. I would have screamed if he brought another damn beta into this house.”  
  
“Emilia.” Castiel’s voice was stern.  
  
“They just don’t get it! They’re so normal and boring.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Call me, Emi, Sam. Everyone else does.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Emi.” She nodded, moving gracefully past her uncle, smacking the back of her brother’s head gently as she plopped down on the couch behind him.  
  
“Emi!” Aadi whined, slapping her leg. “I’m reading!”  
  
“You read too much; it’s not natural. Most boys your age are playing video games.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with reading.” Sam spoke up without thinking. Emilia narrowed her eyes at him; a territorial scent filling the air. Aadi pushed against her leg.  
  
“Stop Emi. He just got here. If you chase him off, Dad’s going to send another beta.”

“I’m not chasing him off.”  
  
“I’ll show you your room.” Castiel took his leave of the situation, shaking his head. “I love my nieces and nephew, but I don’t know how my brother does it. They take after him and Kali: all very strong-willed.”  
  
“Is that why you thought of me?” Sam teased. Unlike Castiel, he did not find the siblings’ banter stressful. In part it was part of his gratitude of being free of his father for a few weeks, but he liked Gabriel’s children. He was glad he had gotten the job.  
  
“Listen to your Uncle Dean while I show Sam his room.” Castiel pointed a finger at the kids who just looked at him innocently. Dean mirrored their expressions, winking at the kids once Castiel’s back was turned.  
  
“Who wants candy?” Sam hid his smile as Dean pulled out some sweets he had brought. He was going to be dealing with those aftereffects later, but he didn’t mind. Following Castiel up the stairs, he felt a strange contentedness creep into his bones. He felt like this place could actually be some sort of home. He felt safe here. Passing by a closed door, Sam caught a whiff of _Alpha. Safe Alpha. Good Alpha._ He scoffed at the omega side of his brain. There was no such thing as a good alpha when it came to Sam. Dean was all right, but he was Sam’s brother. He didn’t count.  
  
  
“He spoils them.” Castiel remarked once they were out of earshot.  
  
“Whose room is that?” Sam pointed at the door they just passed.  
  
“Gabriel’s. Your room is down by the bathroom.” The wooden floorboards creaked under their socked feet as Castiel led Sam almost all the way down the hall. “Aadi’s room is at the end. Then it’s Emi’s and Lucie’s room is next to Gabriel’s.” Castiel pushed the door open. “It’s a little garish, but that is my brother for you.” Sam blinked as he stepped into the room, taking in the bright color painted on the walls. His room was a warm orange, like the center of a melon. The molding was a glossy black, so shiny Sam thought he might see his reflection if he  got too close.  
  
“It’s, uh, bright?” He offered.  
  
“Oh, it was one of Gabriel’s attempts at grieving and healing. He and the kids repainted the house this one week last summer. The kids got to pick out their own colors, but the guest room is all Gabriel, unfortunately.” Castiel glanced around the room. “At least he decorated well.” Sam chuckled at that.  
  
“As long as the bed is comfortable.”  
  
“It will be.” Castiel promised. “Gabriel doesn’t half-ass comfort.”  
  
“Yea, well, I check to that later. I better get back to my job before Dean has them all sugared up.” Castiel leaned against the wall so the taller omega could pass by.  
  
“Sam.” He reached over to catch Sam’s thick arm. “If you need anything, and I mean anything, at anytime, please call me or Dean.” Castiel’s hand brushed against the bruised skin on Sam’s face.  
  
“You guys can’t do anything about that.” Sam jerked back. “The law says I’m his property until I am married off.”  
  
“Sam.” Castiel stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso. Sam was distressed by what had happened with John earlier. Castiel could smell that much. “We are here for you.”  
  
“Thanks.” Sam allowed the embrace, nestling closer to Castiel.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lucie stood there in Sam’s doorway, watching the two omegas hug.  
  
“Hey there, little one.” Sam smiled down at her, stepping back from Castiel. “I’m okay, thank you.”  
  
“Little _viti_.” Castiel mussed up her bangs playfully. “Bringing smiles everywhere you go.”  
  
“Unca Dean gave me candy.” She held up the candy, waving it in front of her face.  
  
“Oh, did he?” Castiel went to grab the candy, but she pulled it back at the last second.  
  
“Mine!” She giggled, dancing in place. “Unca Dean says you can get your sweets later, Unca Cas.” Castiel blushed, flooding the room with the fumes of embarrassment. Sam wrinkled his nose again, this time at the underlying current of arousal.  
  
“Let’s go downstairs.” He held out his hand to Lucie who happily took it while munching on her unwrapped candy. “Maybe you can help me figure out what we should have for lunch.”  
  
“Okay!” Sam shot Castiel an amused look, leading the child away so Castiel could have a moment to compose himself before rejoining the rest of the family.  
  
Castiel and Dean left after lunch, leaving Sam and the kids time to adjust to each other. Aadi was content to read his comic books while Emilia played video games over his head. Lucie followed Sam around as he explored this new place: inside and out. She showed him the best hiding places in the yard and where Daddy had planted a tree for Mommy after she went away. Sam felt like he was intruding as he stood before the tree with Lucie, the little girl stepping forward to press her palm against the smooth bark of the sapling. She didn’t say anything, but the gesture spoke volumes. She reached for Sam’s hand with her free hand, nodding towards the tree pointedly. Silently, Sam placed his giant palm against the tree, trying to do his best to respect the deceased. It was here that he got the strongest whiff of the alpha who lived here; whose children he was minding. “Daddy sits out here when he is sad.” Lucie explained, picking up on the change in Sam’s scent. “He doesn’t mind when we come here though. He said he planted it here so we could remember her.”  
  
“She must have been lovely.” Sam finally found his voice. He had never known his mother. She had died when he was far too young to remember her. John didn’t speak of her.  
  
“Emi says she was strict but nice. Aadi says she was pretty but he only knows that because of pictures.” Sam did the math in his head, saddened to come to the conclusion that Kali had died when Lucie was only one. Well, that was something he could commiserate with. He bent down, picking Luci back up. She was probably getting too big to pick up and carry around, but Sam’s size came in handy in situations like this. Back in school, he was usually put in charge of the children that needed to be carried back to their parents. “Don’t be sad.” Lucie pressed her forehead against Sam’s. “You can be happy here with us.”  
  
“What did your uncle say to you?”  
  
“He didn’t have to say.” Lucie timidly pressed the tips of her small fingers against to the swollen skin hidden under caked make-up. “Daddy says I’m sensitive.”  
  
“That’s not a bad thing.” Sam accepted the gentle touch, trying hard not to flinch.  
  
“Did your daddy do this? I heard Unca Dean say that.”  
  
“Yea, he did.”  
  
“Then he’s a bad daddy.” Sam didn’t say anything in response to that, turning back towards the house. Deep down, he still thought his father wanted what was best for him. How could he explain that to a child who saw the world in only black and white? Sam’s life had always been gray at the very best.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Lucie had played with Legos. Emi had a friend over who seemed to be terrified of Sam whenever he tried to talk to her at dinner.  
  
“Betas.” Emi had scoffed, rolling her eyes. Aadi picked at his dinner, eating no more at dinner than he had at lunch. Sam resolved to keep an eye on him. He was withdrawn for a ten-year old boy, even for one that preferred reading over rough-housing.  
  
Somehow, during the Disney movie that he was out-voted into watching, Sam found himself with his arms full. Aadi was pressed against his side while Lucie slept sprawled over his lap. Even Emi curled up closer: all of them drawn in by Sam’s sweeter nature, his damned biology. That was the predicament he found himself in when the home phone’s shrill ring tone pierced the night time quiet.  
  
“Fu-dge.” He started forwards, almost jarring Lucie from his lap on to the floor. He caught her in time, laying her on the couch as he stumbled towards the phone. “Um, Novak household.”  
  
“Hey Sam! How are my brats treating you?” Gabriel’s cheerful voice filled Sam’s ear. _Safe Alpha. Happy Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._  
  
“Fine!” Sam said a little too loudly as he realized he still hadn’t replied to his employer’s question. “Sorry. Everything is going well.” He left his _so far_ left unsaid. “Alph—Gabriel.” He caught himself before his boss could correct him.  
  
“Oh, just wait until Monday. School days always bring out the little monsters to play.” Gabriel chuckled.  
  
“How was your trip?” Sam nudged Aadi to the side so he could sit back on the sofa.  
  
“It was good, thank you for asking, Sam. Are the kids up? I promised them I would call at bed time.”  
  
“I’m awake.” Emi held her hand out for the phone.  
  
“Here’s Emilia.” Sam handed the phone over quickly, mentally cursing himself for how comfortable he had made himself. He had talked to Gabriel like he would to a friend. Gabriel hadn’t called to talk to him; he had called to talk to his children. He had called to make sure Sam was doing his job. Sam hated his biology all the more for flipping on its back the moment an alpha treated him like an actual person. He excused himself from the room, trying to control his emotions so the kids wouldn’t pick up on how messed up he was. He quietly made his way to his room, unzipping the front pouch of his suitcase. He could still smell his father’s scent clinging to the rough fabric. It only served to agitate him even more.  
  
He just might hate himself. His overwhelming anger slipped away with the razor-thin stripes of blood that bubbled along the skin covering his ribs before he slid the razor in deeper. He didn’t need to see the blood to feel the release. This he could control. His hand jerked as a knock sounded off his closed door, digging deeper than he intended. He grunted softly, withdrawing his hand from under his shirt, wrapping the razor blade back up into the pair of underwear he had hidden it in. “My dad wants to talk to you.” Emilia handed him the phone once he opened his door. She studied him for a second, nose crinkled before she disappeared back into the dark hallway, returning to what was left of their movie.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, kiddo, you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“I’m a little abrupt sometimes, I’m sorry. My kids are my world, but I do hope you are settling in okay.”  
  
“Yea, I’m fine; everything’s fine.”  
  
“Fine?” Gabriel made a sad-sounding noise. “You’re talking to a widower, Sam. I know fine is just another way to tell people to stop asking.”  
  
“I don’t want you to worry about your kids in my care.” Sam sat down on the bed. It was comfortable, just like Castiel said it would be.  
  
“I’m not. I’m worried about what Castiel told me about your father.”  
  
“Cas has a big mouth.” Sam said more sharply than he meant. “I’ll live, alpha.”  
  
“Gabriel.”  
  
“Alpha.” Sam was too blissfully numb to care if he came across as defiant. The sooner alphas realized he wasn’t asking for their knot, the better.  
  
“Stubborn little shit.” Gabriel sounded almost fond, laughing softly. “All right, Sam. I’m going to call it a night. Tell Emi, Aadi, and Lucie that I love them and that I’ll call again tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Talk to you tomorrow, Sam.”  
  
“Have a good night.” Sam hit the end button before Gabriel could say something else in that damned, comforting voice of his. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was looking forward to Gabriel’s call the next night.  
  
He headed back downstairs, putting the phone back in his receiver. Once the movie was over, Emi and Sam moved Aadi and Lucie upstairs into their rooms, putting them in their beds.  
  
“Goodnight, Sam.” Emi said as she headed into her own room. Sam paused outside his own door.  
  
“Goodnight, Emi.”  
  
“I hope things get better for you here than they were at your old home.” She was in her room with the door locked behind her before Sam even could think of a response. He slid his hand under his shirt as he entered his own room, grimacing as his blood left dirty, red streaks across his palm. He changed quickly, wiping his hand on his dirty clothes. He toppled into the more than comfortable bed, willing sleep to hurry up and claim him, to silence his busy mind.  
  
He would have to hide his razor somewhere the kids couldn’t find it.  He knew it was somewhat hypocritical, but he didn’t want them to get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, the kids had decided that Sam needed to sleep because when he finally rolled out of bed, they were all already up.  
  
“We were just about to wake you.” Emilia smiled mysteriously from in front of the stove where she meticulously flipped pancakes.  
  
“Morning, guys.” Sam yawned, stretching the kinks out of his shoulders. “Sorry I normally don’t sleep past eight.” The clock on the shiny, black microwave read 9:52 am.   
  
“You needed rest.” Emilia shrugged. “We would have woken you up at ten though. We don’t want to be late for temple services.”  
  
“Temple? Castiel didn’t say anything about a temple.”  
  
“He wouldn’t. You can drive right?” Sam swallowed hard, fidgeting as he leaned into the fridge pulling out the orange juice.  
  
“I don’t have a license.” He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes.  
  
“Bullshit!” She snorted, flipping a pancake perfectly. “As if Dean Winchester would not make sure you knew how to be able to operate a vehicle.”  
  
“Emi!” Lucie yelled, shoving a small glass jar forward. “Pay up.” Emi stuck her tongue out while Lucie glared her down.  
  
“A swear jar?” Sam picked up the brightly colored, Mason jar. Emi was right. He did know how to drive. Dean had taught him when John was out of town. He even had his license. All it had taken was Dean forging John’s signature and bribing the instructor with a few hundred dollars to not contact the head alpha. It looked like Sam was going to temple after all.  
  
“Dad has lots of inventive ideas.” Emilia pressed her lips together in a tight smile. “I told him that he’s distrupting my natural grieving processes.”  
  
“’Natural grieving’— how old are you again?” Sam pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Sixteen.” Emi said proudly, handing him the giant plate of pancakes. “So temple in fifteen minutes?”  
  
“I guess.” Sam shrugged. He had no idea how he was going to be able to make sure they were all fed and ready on time though. Hopefully the priest wouldn’t mind latecomers. “Hey, did your father leave a list or a letter for me? Just kind of a guide to your wonderful and wacky world?”  
  
“No.” Emi shook her head, a contemplative look crossing her face.  
  
“All righty then.” Sam turned back to the table with the intent of putting the pancakes down. Aadi went to open his mouth, but Emi silenced him with a glare. Lucie pouted at her sister but said nothing as Sam looked at all of them strangely.  
  
“I’m sure you can handle feeding them while I shower? Yes?” Emilia went for snarky-ness before her siblings could incriminate themselves anymore. She turned off the stove, glancing at Sam over her shoulder.  
  
“I can do my job.” Sam rolled his eyes. He liked being included in the usual banter that seemed to occur around the house. He already felt like he was a part of their family.  
  
“Oh, good.” She squinted her eyes at him before sauntering off into the living room and up the stairs. Silly omega had practically ruined his natural instincts by trying so hard to be something he was not.  
  
“She’s bossy.” Aadi commented, taking the plate from Sam’s hands and setting it on the table. “I’m going to change for temple.”  
  
“You’re going to eat a pancake first.”  
  
“I’m not hungry.”  
  
“Aadi, you need to eat.” Sam sank into the chair at the head of the table. “Come on, just take a few bites.”  
  
“I’m not hungry!” Aadi screamed, turning and running up the stairs before Sam could say anything. With a sigh, the giant of an omega got up, shuffling after the ten-year old who was already slamming the door shut to his room.  
  
“Eat your breakfast, please.” He looked to Lucie who nodded solemnly, already piling pancakes up on her plate.  
  
“He doesn’t eat for Daddy either.” She piped up helpfully, pouring a way too liberal amount of maple syrup on her pancakes.  
  
“Easy there.” Sam pointed at her before he took the stairs two at a time. “Aadi?” He knocked on the door that was covered with clipped out pictures of superheroes.   
  
“What?!” Something was thrown at the door, bouncing off with a thud. Sam jumped at the vibrations that traveled through the wooden door. Down the hall, Emi was blasting loud music as she showered, making it hard for Sam to catch Aadi’s distressed mutterings.  
  
“Let me in, please.”  
  
“Or what?” Aadi cracked the door open, staring Sam down even though he wasn’t even half of Sam’s height. “You going to call my dad?”  
  
“No, but I’m going to have to end up throwing away some of the pancakes your sister worked very hard to make because there are too many for us to eat if you don’t help us.”  
  
“Daddy already tried that one.” Aadi didn’t look mad anymore though as he let his door hang open a little more. He just looked sad as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
“Just take a few bites, okay?” Sam laid a giant hand on Aadi’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to faint at temple. You might miss something.”  
  
“We’re not even Hindu.” Aadi groaned, scrunching up his face. He vanished back into his room, the door shutting firmly behind him. Sam wiped his face with his hand, doubting everything he learned about kids at college. All the concepts and theory sounded great until he was faced with a child with a very real problem. He turned away from the door, making his way back to the stairs, ready to eat his pancakes in peace with Lucie. “Okay.” Aadi opened his door, fully dressed in church clothes for temple. “Only two bites though.”  
  
“Five.” Sam countered.  
  
“Four.”Aadi looked up, blue eyes practically angelic and pleading as he argued with Sam.  
  
“Deal.” Aadi grabbed Sam’s hand with his own, dragging him down the stairs and back to the table.   
  
“Only four.” Aadi reminded Sam as the nanny poked through the stack of pancakes until he found a pancake the size about four generous bites.  
  
“There you go.”  
  
“That’s bigger than four bites.” Aadi glared up at Sam.  
  
“That’s two bites for me.” Sam winked. Lucie scrutinized their interaction, laughing at Sam’s joke. Aadi glared at her, munching on the pancake with the air of a martyr going to their noble death.  
  
“Whose side are you on?” He mumbled, shoving more pancake into his mouth. Lucie just batted her eyes at her older brother, swiping her forkful of pancake into the deep pool of amber liquid covering her plate. Sam waited until they were done before excusing himself to get dressed for temple. He was lucky he had packed the one dress shirt and one set of dress pants he had owned. They were supposed to be for the day he was married off, but he had ended up using them for graduation instead. That had been a good day made all the brighter by John’s angry scowl when he had seen what his younger son had been wearing. He paused by the mirror to smear the cover-up over his black eye. It probably wouldn’t look good for Gabriel if he showed up at the temple looking like an abuse victim.  
  
So they were a little late, but that meant they got to sit at the back. Sam was just about to enter when Emilia grabbed his arm.  
  
“Shoes!” Emi hissed, Sam quickly slipped out of his beat-up sneakers, adding them to the pile of shoes to the side of the hall leading into the temple. “Try to be respectful.” She winked, but Sam caught the spiked barb in her words. He was on her turf; he was the strange omega. She was used to being in charge when her father was away. Sam was just another sibling that she could try to order around. Sam felt powerless once again, brushing his elbow purposefully against his injured side. The tinge of pain soothed the hurt from Emilia’s sharp tongue. He straightened his spine, leading Gabriel’s brood inside the temple, just in time for the  _puja_.  
  
Sam was fascinated despite his father’s vaguely Catholic upbringing. John had always been too busy playing god to pray to one. He liked the chanting even though he didn’t know what was saying. He found it easy to follow what the others were doing, caught up in the service even though Aadi drifted off at one point, propped up against Sam’s side. Emilia poked him awake, making sure he stayed awake for the rest of the service.  
  
Emilia made sure they exited the temple correctly, without showing any disrespect to the gods and goddesses watching them. Sam recovered their shoes, helping Lucie with the straps of her little heels while Aadi put his sneakers back on.  
  
“So you guys go to temple often?” Sam asked back in the car, trying to break the silence that the three children seemed resolute to keep.  
  
“No.” Aadi mumbled, ignoring the looks Emi was sending his way from the passenger seat. “We haven’t gone since Mom died.”  
  
“Daddy won’t let us.” Lucie added, reciting a conversation she had probably heard many times.  
  
“What?!” The car jerked at little as Sam glared at Emilia. He could lose his job for this. He could get sent back to his father all because some little bit—girl decided she wanted to use him for religious liberation  
  
“He shouldn’t get to decide if we can go to temple or not.”  
  
“He is your father!”  
  
“Then he should be here more often instead of leaving us with people like you!” Emilia shouted, yanking off her seat belt. Sam managed to swerve over to the curb before she pushed her car door open, stumbling out of the car. Sam had half the mind to leave her there. She could find her own way home. But he couldn’t. What if an alpha came across her? He couldn’t leave her there defenseless.  
  
“Get back in the car, Emilia.”  
  
“You’re not my father.” She set her jaw, slamming the door shut stalking over to the sidewalk. She walked determinedly in the direction of the house.  
  
“Get back in the car.” Sam eased the car down the street after her. “It’s not safe for an omega to be walking alone.”  
  
“Go away, I don’t need your help.”  
  
“I’m not going to leave you unprotected.”  
  
“Oh, you’re going to protect me, huh? You can’t even protect yourself.” She mumbled, staring straight ahead, swinging her arms at the same time as her quick pace. Sam spotted the two guys watching them with interest before she did; he smelled their intent before she even saw them headed her way. He pulled the car over, scraping it against the curb as he slammed it into park.  
  
“Get in the frickin’ car.” He was already out of the car, standing to his full height, shoulders squared back like he had always seen Dean do when he protected Sam. Emi finally saw the guys, darting back inside the car, locking the doors as the guys tried to push past Sam.  
  
“Stand down, omega.” One of them taunted, running a hand down Sam’s thick arm nearest to him.  
  
“Yea, we wouldn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Leave us alone.” Sam warned them, shaking his arm free. He could take them if push came to shove. John would be furious with him if he ended up getting a record with the police. “Call 9-1-1.” He ordered Emi, grunting as the men pinned him against the car.  
  
“What do you think they’re going to do? We can just tell them that you and her were fighting over who got our knots.” Sam caught sight of Lucie’s and Aadi’s scared eyes. _Protect Gabriel’s pups. Protect pups. Protect. Protect. Protect._ He wasn’t going to let these brutes mess with these kids. They could talk him down all he wanted, but not in front of the kids. He shoved the men back a few steps, glancing back to make sure Emi was on her phone.  
  
“Leave us alone.”  
  
“Tough guy, huh?” One of the men laughed, pulling out a knife. “I do love a feisty omega.” Sam punched him before he could make a move, knocking him out. The other alpha just stared at his fallen friend before scooping up the knife.  
  
“No omega makes a fool of an alpha.” He snarled, his face all twisted as he rushed at Sam.  
  
“Looks like I just did, bitch.” Sam couldn’t believe those had just left his mouth, but it looked like the remaining alpha couldn’t either, slashing at Sam’s chest. Sam caught his arm easily, twisting it back like his brother had taught him. “No one messes with my pups.” He growled, kneeing the alpha in his groin. The knife fell with a clatter, Sam kicking it down a storm drain while the alpha collapsed on the sidewalk.  
  
“What the fuck are you on, man?” The guy moaned, standing to his feet. He tried to push the omega back, but Sam punched him next, sitting on top of his chest once he fell to the ground. Sam kept hitting his face until he was roughly grabbed from behind. Sam hadn’t even realized the cops had shown up until he was tackled, hands cuffed behind his back in a matter of seconds.  
  
“Rogue omega” was what he was being called, charged with assault and battery until another alpha stepped up and told the whole story; the same story Sam had been trying to tell at the station for hours. John was called. Gabriel was called. Castiel was called to pick up the kids.  
  
“He was just protecting the pups.” The older alpha male who had been watching from his front yard said. “He was doing his job.” Sam lay in the holding cell, not daring to move from his fetal position on the floor. The policemen had been unnecessarily rough; a few of the alphas had insisted on patting him down for weapons which ended up in being more of a groping session for anyone who wanted to join. Now that he was free of the protective haze that had gripped his senses, he was scared and bordering on traumatized by the whole experience. He just wanted to get out of there without anymore yelling and touching.  
  
“I’m here for the omega on behalf of my brother.” A strange alpha entered the station, his whole demeanor commanding.  
  
“Name?” The bored officer asked, handing over a release form.  
  
“Lucifer Novak.” The alpha smiled coldly. He had smelled the omega working for his brother from the parking lot. The officers had not followed protocol if the omega was that frightened. Neither he nor Gabriel would stand for such treatment. The officers backed down from Luce’s challenging stance. He might be well-known in the town for being a great doctor, but there was no one that wanted to get on Luce’s bad side, no, no one at all.  
  
Luce frowned as the omega was brought out to him, leaning unsteadily against the beta officer who held on to him tightly. “Was he tased?” He asked incredulously, not caring if the whole building could smell how pissed he was to see Sam in such a shaky condition. He was going to have to report to John; request permission to check Sam’s vitals after he had a chance to calm down.  
  
“We did what was necessary to restrain him. He assaulted a police officer when they tried to bring him in.”  
  
“He was doing his job.” Luce  growled. “Now gets your hands off of him.”  
  
“No.” Sam shook his head as Lucifer stepped forward to take his arm. “Don’t touch me.” He hung his head as Luce gripped his shoulder firmly. _Strange Alpha. Scary Alpha. Run. Run. RUN._  
  
“Hi, Sam.” He stooped down so he could catch the omega’s eyes. “My name is Luce. I’m Castiel and Gabriel’s brother.” He offered a tentative smile when he saw some lucidity return into Sam’s eyes at the mention of Castiel. “Castiel and the kids are waiting for us in the car; do you think you can make it to the parking lot? Or should I get a wheel chair for you?”  
  
“I can make it.” The omega furrowed his brow, still staring at the floor. His smell let on that he was rankled by the assumption that he needed assistance.  
  
“You want to see the pups?” Sam finally raised his head, stumbling as he moved sluggishly towards the door.  
  
“They’re okay?”  
  
“They’re okay. You kept them safe. Good job, Sam. You’re a strong omega.” Sam didn’t understand why this alpha was praising him when all the others had been yelling at him, hitting him for keeping the pups safe.  
  
“Yes, alpha.” He mumbled, collapsing just as they made it to the car. Castiel sprang out of the passenger seat, helping Lucifer get Sam in the car.  
  
“I’ll take Emilia with me.” Luce buckled Sam into the passenger seat while Castiel slid into the driver’s seat. “Apparently, I need to have a few words with her. Gabriel was just about to get on a flight when he called me.”  
  
“Did you tell him to stay?”  
  
“Of course! Once this deal goes through, he gets to work from home like he’s wanted to do since before Kali died. I’m not going to let him throw that away, especially since we can handle this situation.”  
  
“Good.” Castiel nodded. “Okay, I’ll meet you two back at Gabriel’s. The kids need to get away from this place.” He nodded towards the police station. “You’re going to take a look at Sam after, right?”  
  
“If his father gives me permission.” Luce shut the door. “I’ll call him before we leave. Come along, Emi.”  
  
“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt!” Emilia protested as her uncle yanked her door open, pointing to his car.  
  
“Get in the car.” Luce gave her a no-nonsense look, sending her sliding into the passenger seat of his sports car. He watched Castiel pull out of the parking lot before dialing John’s number that his brother had programmed into his phone. He had worked with some messed up people in his life time, but John had to be one of the worst.  
  
Especially when John refused his services.  
  
Instead he showed up at Gabriel’s house with a creepy alpha doctor named Azazel who took way too long examining below Sam’s waist than checking to see if Sam had suffered a concussion like Lucifer feared. Luce checked Sam over himself once they were gone, using the cleaner to remove the traces of the decrepit alpha’s scent. No wonder Sam had been so frightened of him when he had first shown up. The poor omega had never met a decent alpha outside of his brother. But Dean didn’t count.  
  
Sam woke up an hour later, still curled in on himself. He didn't leave his room, still smelling Gabriel's brothers downstairs. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want to deal with anyone. He pulled his dirty clothes off, desperate to get the smell of that place off of him. Why had they punished him for protecting the pups? He didn't understand it; he didn't understand this world that was set against him. So he dipped his razor blade deeper in his skin, hoping to forget the policemen's brushing touches and suggestive comments. Even the lackluster future he hoped for, the alpha who would leave him alone, seemed like an impossibility. Cutting didn't seem like enough, not with the knowledge that the lines would fade before his next heat (the only way he could ensure his father didn't find out about his habit). Throwing his arm back, he caught his wrist on the sharp edge of the bed frame, whimpering as shooting pain flared up as blood vessels burst against his bone. He slumped back into his bed, forgetting to pull on a clean shirt when he did. He cradled his wrist to his chest, cradling the dull, pounding pain close until it lulled him to sleep.  
  
He needed help. But who would help a piece-of-shit omega such as himself?


	4. Chapter 4

"I am sorry." Emilia whispered as Sam cracked an eyelid open. He just grunted, shifting away from her. He felt groggy after yesterday. He glanced at the clock, panicking for a second that he had slept through his alarm. But no, the green, illuminated numbers reminded him that it was only three in the morning. "Scoot over." She pushed his shoulder, climbing into bed next to him.  
  
"No, we can't!" Sam sat upright, nearly bolting from the bed before she grabbed his uninjured wrist and yanked him back.  
  
"Not every touch is sexual, Sam. Your dad really fucked you up, you know that?" Sam nodded silently. He did know that. But he was just starting to realize how bad of he had been. Emi tugged him back down so he was lying next to her, their shoulders almost touching as they both stared at the ceiling. Sam slowly started to relax despite himself. Emi's scent was soothing. He hadn't had another omega to cuddle with since college. Before long, Emilia's fingers were running through his hair, causing him to curl up closer, sighing contentedly every couple minutes. "You're not an alpha." Emi spoke up after a few minutes of playing with his hair, her fingers still twisting his thick hair around. "And that's okay. You don't have to pretend around us. We need you to be an omega, Sam. I can't meet all my siblings' needs. I'm sixteen! I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with my stuff and theirs. And Uncle Cas loves us and all, but he can't help us out anymore either. He has his own pup coming. Plus he isn't like you; he just likes kids, you love them." She withdrew her hand, smiling as Sam whined, wrapping an arm around her. "It's okay to feed the inner omega. You need love as much as you need to give it." She reached over, skimming the pads of her fingers over the scabbing cuts on his ribs. "You're not alone anymore, omega." She whispered, kissing the top of his head as Sam's shoulders quivered a little. "It's okay to cry." She kept talking, kept affirming him as years of suppressing his inner self slowly started to bubble up to the surface. They both knew he couldn't heal in a day, but at least now they both knew he had people who cared more for him as a person than how much he was worth financially.  
  
"When did you get so wise?" Sam grumbled from where he had burrowed his head against her shoulder. She ran her hand over the top of his lower arm.   
  
"Oh, that? My father taught me that." She yawned. "Now get some sleep, big boss omega. I've got to be at school in five hours." Sam didn't even grunt a response, already asleep against her shoulder. "You're going to be okay." She shifted, falling back to sleep quickly, soothed by the contented scent coming off the giant omega clinging to her.  
  
Sam was easier to calm down the second time when his alarm woke them both up. "Peace offering." Emi waved a letter in his face that she pulled out of her sweatshirt pocket. "I'm sorry again." She hopped out of bed, quickly claiming the bathroom before anyone else could for the next forty-five minutes.  
  
Sam rubbed his eyes, feeling 100% better than he had the night before. Emilia just might be on to something with her omega cuddling techniques. He peered at the letter, written in a loopy scrawl. He caught a whiff of alpha scent: Gabriel. The alpha had left him some instructions to help him navigate life in the Novak household. Damn kids. Sam smiled, noting a few infractions they had already broken. He hoped Gabriel wouldn't be too mad once he found out. But losing his job didn't seem half as bad now that he had being dragged to a police station to compare it with.  
  
The day was looking up, especially since he managed to get all the kids to school on time. That gave him four hours to shower and clean the house before Emilia came home from her half day. The school wouldn’t let omegas stay all day, stating that they were a ‘distraction to the other students.’ Oh, Sam had known all about that. Between his father and the school systems, he hadn’t graduated high school until he was twenty. The worst part was Emilia was as smart as Sam; she was ahead on all her work. Thankfully, her father was more proactive, and it looked like she might graduate with the rest of her classmates despite the school trying to hold her back with the rest of the omegas.  
  
Sam showered quickly, then set about on tidying the upstairs. It was more work that he expected, just to gather up all the dirty laundry. Four people living in one house amounted to a few loads of dirty towels and clothes. Aadi hid all his dirty clothes under the bed while Lucie covered her entire room in clothes, some that Sam wasn’t certain were even dirty. Emi’s room was neat, what Sam would expect of an omega; her laundry waiting by the door in a hamper. Within an hour, he had cleaned the upstairs and had the dishes done. He was working on loading the washing machine when he heard someone call out in greeting through the screen door. Tucking a loose strand of hair that had slipped out of his pony tail behind his ear, he came out of the laundry room, coming around the corner to see the alpha who had picked him up from the police station. He froze in his tracks as those laser blue eyes focused on him; the scent of his fear polluting the air.  
  
“Open the door, Sam.” Lucifer’s voice was as quiet yet forceful as the omega remembered it. He stepped forward quickly, unlatching the door for Castiel’s brother. “Emilia called me at my office. She said you might need a doctor.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Sam’s eyes were fixed on the floor.  
  
“I’m not involving your father in this, Sam. Emi’s worried about you. She mentioned you hurt your wrist. Did that happen when you were at the police station?”  
  
“No.” Sam whispered, forgetting to breathe as the alpha stepped foot in the house.  
  
“Sam, breathe.” Luce gripped his shoulder, breaking Sam from his reverie.  
  
“Yes, _alpha_.” He winced as he became aware of Lucifer’s firm touch.  
  
“Just Luce is fine.” Lucifer released his grip, turning his back on Sam to wonder in the living room. “So how is your wrist, Sam? Be honest, please.”  
  
Honestly, it was throbbing. The spot where he had hit the bone was quickly turning black. “What’s troubling you? You can speak to me freely, Sam.” Lucifer was calmer than John ever had been when dealing with his son.  
  
“Please don’t knot me.” Sam managed; his voice barely audible as he came into the living room, timidly holding his wrist out for Lucien to examine.  
  
“Sit on the couch.” Luce started folding up the sleeves on his dress shirt. “Sam, what do you smell when I’m around?”  
  
“An alpha?”  
  
“What else?” Sam’s nostril flared as he took an experimental sniff in the direction of the alpha that was still wandering around the living room. Sam sat down, perching on the end of the couch.  
  
“You’re mated.” Relief was evident as Sam’s spine relaxed only a fraction.  
  
“Yes, and I love my wife very much. You’re safe with me.” Lucifer sat down six inches away from Sam’s leg. He took in the tattered pair of jeans and visibly old t-shirt. Sam was eyeing him through his peripheral vision, clenching and unclenching his hands in and out of fists. “I don’t mind how long it takes you, but I will prove to you that I am safe.”  
  
“Alphas only want one thing.”  
  
“Unmated alphas, maybe;unmated alphas that are children in men’s bodies, maybe. Thank God I am neither of those. Trust me, Sam. If Lillith thought I was looking at another omega with a twinkle in my eye… well, I would lose my knot forever.” Sam’s eyes widened, swallowing hard. “May I see your wrist now?” Sam held out his arm, every vein and muscle defined as he struggled to keep from shaking. Lucifer took his arm, avoiding long touches as he examined the bruised wrist. “You might have a hairline fracture.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Sam, I want you to know I have more respect for you than I will ever have for your father.”  
  
“Why?” Sam pulled his shoulders in. Lucifer hoped Gabriel was able to meet this darling omega in person one day soon. He wanted his brother to abandon the shell that he had lived in ever since Kali died. Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate his scheming, but he figured he might at least appreciate Sam, especially since he hired him, knowing that Sam was an omega. Lucifer thought that if Gabriel ever met Sam, saw how perfect he was for Gabriel and his family, well, two problems could be solved with one solution.  
  
“We Novaks are well known for how much we put family first. You protected my family yesterday. I will always be in gratitude to you for that.”  
  
“I was just doing my job.” Sam tried to shrug it off. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. John had always tried to ignore him. He had told Sam he would be too needy if he gave him too much attention. No alpha wanted a needy omega.  
  
“No, you care about my nieces and nephews. And I’m glad you. I daresay they need you as much as you need them, Sam.” Luce had gotten up, rifling through Gabriel’s messy drawers in the kitchen until he found some bandages. “I’m going to bandage your wrist just to help the bones from being jostled anymore than they already are. And I’m going to talk to Gabriel about your self-harm.”  
  
“No!” Sam pulled his wrist away. “You can’t tell him!” The omega was standing to his full-height, using his size to try to intimidate the alpha who had just sat back down on the couch.  
  
“Sam, you’re watching his children. He should know what you’re dealing with, so he can make the right decision for everyone involved.”  
  
“But I don’t want to leave.” And shit, Lucifer was being faced with some impressive puppy dog eyes that Sam didn't even realize he was giving. Oh, Gabriel had to meet Sam in person now. There was no way he would take one look at that face and be able to walk away.  
  
“Oh, sweet omega, I don’t think he’s going to make you leave. He might ask you to refrain while you’re watching his kids, but I don’t think he’s going to fire you.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“No, but I’ll ask him to consider keeping you on.”  
  
“Why? Why would you do that?” Sam had sat back down, letting Luce wrap his wrist after all. The look he gave the doctor was suspicious to say the least. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to see my family members happy again.”  
  
“Do you want Gabriel to knot me?” Lucifer cocked his head at the odd question. The omega definitely did not know his brother if that was the question first and foremost in Sam's mind.  
  
“Sam, have you ever had sex?”  
  
“No, John said no one will pay full price for me if I’ve been knotted by someone else.”  
  
“I’m not talking about knots, I’m talking about sex.” Sam was quiet; his confusion palpable in the air before he finally spoke up in a quiet voice.  
  
“There’s a difference?”  
  
And that was it. Lucifer Novak was going to sucker punch John Winchester in the face some day, even if it meant he had to deal with another mark on his criminal record. Hey, twenty years was a good enough good behavior streak as any. It wasn't like the cops would actually try to get any charges to stick. He had some good friends in high places.  
  
By the time Luce left, Sam was seeing the world in a very different light. It was overwhelming, but then Emilia was home, distracting, coaxing him through his emotions. She helped him finish the housework and he helped her with the one problem she just ‘didn’t get’ on her homework. They cooked dinner in peace, Emilia making sure to touch him every few minutes. By the time supper was finished and placed in the fridge, Sam was already on his way to flinching less with every intentional yet innocent brush of Emilia's arm or hand. It helped that she only touched him on his arm or shoulder.  
  
Aadi and Lucie both arrived home about half an hour later: Lucie screeching on the top of her lungs as she chased her brother up the driveway.  
  
“She won’t quiet down until Dad calls.” Emi warned Sam. “He calls earlier on school nights, usually before dinner depending where he’s been traveling.” Sure enough, the phone rang about two minutes after the kids were through the door. Emilia answered the call as Sam was wading into the after-school war zone, scooping up discarded backpacks, kicking dirty shoes to the side, and trying to find the teacher’s note that Lucie had earned for tackling her best friend on the playground. He searched through their backpacks, locating their homework and placing it in their homework receptacle in the den for them to finish after dinner. And if he was already scanning the workload to see what he could forge if they wouldn’t listen to him, well, he wasn’t being a defeatist; he was being realistic.  
  
The phone was being passed from Aadi to Lucie as Sam made his way back into the kitchen. Aadi was staring off into space while Lucie chattered away into the phone’s receiver.  
  
“You’re already done talking to your dad?” Sam squatted by the ten-year old boy. “Emilia had just given you the phone when I was grabbing your stuff.”  
  
“So?” Aadi walked away from the omega.  
  
“Aadi.” Sam walked after him, scooping the boy up before he could protest.  
  
“You’re tall.” Aadi commented, surveying the living room as he situated himself on Sam’s hip. “Dad says I’m too big to pick up anymore.”  
  
“Well, I think you’re the perfect height.” Of course, Sam was a fucking giant, but he digressed.  
  
“I’m not a baby.”  
  
“I never said you were.” Sam balanced Aadi on his hip as he went back to the laundry room. “You want to help or just watch?” Sam sat Aadi down on top of the washer so he could pull out the load that had just finished in the dryer.  
  
“I usually help with socks.” Aadi held out his hands for mismatched, lost pairs that had been separated by the washer and dryer. He started combing through the piles that Sam set by him on the washer, reuniting the ‘sole-mates’ as he called them. “Do you believe in soul-mates?” Aadi asked while Sam started folding their uniforms.  
  
“I don’t know.” Sam confessed. “When I look at your Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas I do. But they’re the only mated pair I’ve met that seem like they were made for each other.”  
  
“Emilia says that Daddy’s soulmate was Mommy.”  
  
“I’m sure she was.”  
  
“Will Daddy ever find another soulmate and be happy again?”  
  
“I don’t know, Aadi.” Fucking Christ. Sam didn’t even think he would be able to find one, let alone Gabriel finding two.  
  
“Do you have a soulmate?”  
  
“I don’t know. I doubt it.”  
  
“I think you do.”  
  
“Oh yea?”  
  
“Yea.” Aadi didn’t divulge anymore, shoving all the matched socks towards Sam. “I’m done.” He gave Sam a small smile, the first one Sam had ever seen on his face since Sam had arrived. Sam poked the tiny hint of a dimple in Aadi’s left cheek playfully, surprised when the kid pressed his face against Sam’s giant hand.  
  
“I'm done too.” Sam withdrew his hand, putting all the folded clothes back in the hamper, sliding the sock pairs on top. “What do you want to do next?”  
  
“I want to read my comic books.”  
  
“Why don’t you get a head start on homework so you can read your comics before bed?”  
  
“Okay.” Aadi shrugged, starting to slide off the washer. Sam caught him, putting him back on his hip, carrying him towards the kitchen. Aadi shifted, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder. His lanky legs hung on either side of Sam, bumping against the omega’s ribs. The jostling struck the cuts on Sam’s side, but it didn’t faze him. He didn’t need the pain right now; he was actually okay.  
  
And then Emilia pressed the phone in his hand with a stern expression on her face.  
  
“My dad wants to talk to you.” Aadi grabbed the phone before Sam could answer.  
  
“I want you to keep him with us. Don’t get rid of him like the others. We won’t trick him anymore!” He handed the phone back to Sam who was left with an incredulous Gabriel on the other end.  
  
“Hello alpha.” Sam murmured as he tried to put a suddenly wriggling Aadi down before Sam accidentally dropped him or the phone. “Go start your homework, Aadi.” He called out after the boy that was off on a mad dash into the den.  
  
“You’re a miracle worker, Sam.” Gabriel breathed.  
  
“I know your brother called you.” Sam left the kitchen, signaling for Emilia to keep an eye on her siblings. She just rolled her eyes, turning back to her cell phone. “You don’t have to play nice anymore.”  
  
“I do have some concerns, Sam, I do.” Gabriel was honest. “But I’d be an idiot to turn away the person who is getting my son to come out of his shell. I’ve brought him to counselors and therapists. I’ve sent him to camps. I’ve attended seminars on helping children cope with grief. Nothing has worked with Aadi, nothing. But you, you’re helping him.”  
  
“I’m trying.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gabriel sounded so sincere, so genuine that Sam felt a tingle rush down his spine. “I want to help you in turn, Sam.”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“No, I’m serious, what do you need?”  
  
_A bullet to my brain._ Sam thought to himself, the stunned silence on the other end making him reconsider whether or not that thought had stayed silent.  
  
“This job is giving me what I need. It’s giving me a chance to be on my own, away from my father. It’s giving me a chance to earn my own money for once instead of always being so dependent on John.” Sam hadn't meant to say all of that.  
  
“He didn’t tell you?”  
  
“Didn’t tell me what?” Sam growled, forgetting that this was an alpha he was speaking to; that this was his employer.  
  
“He made me pay him up front for your service. He threatened to sue me otherwise for trying to ‘lure an unmated omega into my home under false pretenses.’”  
  
Sam did drop the phone then; parts of the phone shattering on impact, sending little plastic pieces scattered over the floor. He bent down to pick it up, but the phone was broken. Gabriel’s soothing voice was gone. Sam noticed that his hands were shaking as he started to clean up the pieces. Of course, John had seen through Sam’s plan. He had been foiled again. He was starting to realize that he hated John far more than he could ever hate himself. Maybe it was John he had been hating all this time.  
  
“Here.” Emilia pulled him up, handing him her cell phone. “Don’t drop it.” She said with the tiniest of smirks, retrieving the dust pan from the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going to pay you too, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was on the other end, talking quickly as soon as Sam mumbled a hello. “I don’t agree with how he treats you. Legally, there isn’t much I can do, but I will help you out in whatever way I can, starting with giving you the money you earned.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“I already paid him.”  
  
“You can afford that?”  
  
“Yea.” Gabriel laughed a little, so much for this alpha being modest and humble. Sam found he didn’t mind that much. Gabriel wasn’t like the other alphas, not that Sam spent much time around alphas in general. “Are you going to be okay, Sam? Enough so that I can trust you to make the right decisions to keep my pups safe, even if you’re feeling overwhelmed?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Sam felt the overwhelming need to be honest with this alpha. “I will put them first though.”  
  
“I know you will.” The confidence in Gabriel’s warm voice boosted Sam’s self-esteem just a little. “Thank you for protecting my babies, Sam. I couldn’t bear to lose them too, especially not Emi.”  
  
“She’s just like her mom, huh?”  
  
“Yea, she acts just like her.” Gabriel’s tone had changed; it was quieter, more thoughtful. “You really are a miracle worker, Sam. I hope one day you realize just how cool you are.”  
  
“I’m not—“  
  
“Yes, you are.” Gabriel interrupted, a little bit of his alpha tone bleeding through. Sam shut up, noticing that Gabriel’s alpha voice didn’t scare him like John’s did. It was _comforting.  
  
_   _Safe Alpha. Nice Alpha. Good Alpha._  
  
“Thanks.” Sam finally spit out before Gabriel could apologize for his slip of control. He wasn’t totally convinced, but hey, he would take the compliment. “You seem all right yourself.” The unspoken _“for an alpha”_ was acknowledged and accepted. Gabriel wished him a good night, telling him that if he ever needed anything, all he had to do was call, Then he asked to speak with Emi again, wishing Sam a speedy recovery before saying goodbye for the second time.  
  
Sam thought he might like Gabriel as a person, even if he was an alpha. He didn’t seem like a knot head, at least not yet.  
  
The rest of the night went pretty well after that, even though Sam bumbled through the rest of the night time activities as outlined by Gabriel's letter. For the first night in a long time, things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to find Aadi clinging to his arm. Sam wasn’t sure when the kid had crawled into bed with him, but he was sure what woke him up: Aadi was a snorer. Apparently cuddling was a thing in the Novak house when Emi came in at three to give him what looked like routine omega cuddles. She laughed to find her brother there already, nudging him over with her leg.  
  
“This is what I think it must be like to be a mated pair.” She commented, gesturing to Aadi who had woken as soon as she bumped against him. “Forced to share a bed with an annoying pup in the middle.” Sam had never thought of such a future. His imagined hopes and dreams was an empty bed for just him and his pups; a mysterious alpha constantly looming in the background.  
  
“He’s not annoying.” Sam grumbled, pulling Aadi back towards him.  
  
“Yea, ‘m not annoyin—“A large yawn effectively silenced Aadi as he snuggled into Sam’s chest.   
  
“You’re such an omega.” Emi teased her brother.  
  
“You actually are an omega!” Aadi shot back.  
  
“Hush.” Sam’s arm tightened around Aadi’s shoulders. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
“It’s not an insult.” Emilia piped back up.   
  
“You go back to sleep as well or I’m kicking you out.”  
  
“No, you won’t.” Emi reached over, playing with his hair like she had the morning before.  
  
“Not at this moment.” Sam amended his statement. “Thanks, Emi.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll do something horrible to make up for it in a day or two.” She laughed.  
  
“Something that doesn’t involve the police, I hope.” Sam joked back, shuddering despite himself. He could still remember their  _touches._    
  
“I said I was sorry.” She whispered.   
  
“I know.” Sam could feel the shift in Aadi’s breathing; his breaths slowing to a steady pace as the boy fell back asleep. “Is he normally this cuddly?”  
  
“No. The last two years he has hated being touched by anyone, with the exception of our dad.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Uncle Luce says it’s grief; that it affects us all differently.”  
  
“Lucie seems okay overall.”  
  
“She doesn’t remember Mom. She just knows Daddy is sad because Mom isn’t here anymore.”  
  
“Is that why he travels?” Sam had gotten the impression from the Novak children that their father traveled a lot for work, something he hadn't done that much when their mother had still been alive.  
  
“Yea, I think so.” Emi rolled over, turning her back to Sam. “I’m going to sleep.” Well, that conversation was over. Sam adjusted the dead weight that was Aadi lying on his chest before turning his head into his pillow, adjusting to the extra company that had started taking over his bed. A queen-sized bed was great until it was being shared between three people.  
  
And by Thursday night, there were four, Lucie having joined the rest of her siblings sleeping all piled up in Sam’s bed.  
  
 Sam learned to claim his half of the bed early on before the kids came in after brushing their teeth. He didn’t mind sharing with them  though (in fact, he loved it; it made the emptiness in his chest bleed away to almost nothing); he just had to make sure the kids gave his long legs enough room. But with Aadi draped over his chest, Emilia on the other side of the bed, Lucie in the middle— they all somehow fit. Sam found himself nesting, something he had never done before. He blamed it on his biology, reacting to living with pups instead of an asshole of an alpha father.  
  
Friday morning he was woken up early by the pups rushing off into Emilia’s room. The faint worry of danger roused him from his comfortable bed to see what the matter was.  
  
"Sam!" Emi waved him in from her room to where she and her siblings were seated on her bed in front of her laptop propped up on an ottoman.   
  
"Give me a second." He scratched his head, yawning as he detoured into the bathroom. "What's up?" He asked two minutes later after emptying his bladder and washing his hands. He crossed in front of the laptop, sinking down on the empty spot that had been left for him. “What are you guys watching at this unearthly hour?” He yawned again.  
  
“Dad wanted to talk to us in the morning since he’ll be in meetings around the time he usually call.”  
  
"How the f—“ Gabriel glanced at his listening children, quickly reminded by their faces that he should try to watch his language. “How the frickle-frackle are you not mated?!" Sam glanced to see Gabriel's face on the laptop screen, the alpha's attention solely focused on him. Shit. Gabriel definitely liked what he saw. Sam glanced down self-consciously at the thin shirt hugging his defined chest tightly. He might not be the soft, small omega that most alphas were taught they wanted in school, but most alphas snapped to attention when they caught sight of him. He knew most of them found him attractive: something about being able to dominate someone who looked him made them all want to get off.  
  
"Daddy!" Emilia snapped, shooting a worried look at Sam.   
  
"Sorry, sorry! That was inappropriate." Gabriel glanced down, looking shockingly ashamed for an alpha.   
  
"It's all right." Sam recovered from his initial reaction, even going as far to manage a tired smile for Gabriel. "I'm stubborn as hell, that's why." Gabriel laughed out right at that, his two older kids glancing at him in surprise.  
  
"He laughs a lot when he talks to Sam." Lucie explained to her siblings, much to Gabriel's embarrassment. The alpha glanced over to see Sam's reaction, thrilled despite himself to see the omega's smile turn shy.  
  
"What'd I say? You're a miracle worker, Sam." Gabriel took a self-deprecating crack at himself. "And a giant. Why didn't anyone tell me that I have a Samsquatch living in my house? Holy hell, you're tall."  
  
Sam ducked his head down, trying to hide the smile that wouldn’t budge from his face.  
  
"You're just short, Daddy." Lucie giggled, her hair still in messy pigtails that she slept in. "You need to put money in the swear jar when you come home." She reprimanded her father with the point of one dainty, little finger. Aadi wriggled out of his spot between his sisters, climbing up to lean against Sam's back while his father fired off some witty comeback that got his sisters all going.  
  
Gabriel's face softened at his son's display of affection for Sam, especially when the omega instinctively reached up to hold his son's hand, tilting his head back to check on Aadi. Aadi melted into the small reassurances, his head drooping down against Sam's neck. He watched his father through half-lidded eyes, about to fall asleep just like that.   
  
Gabriel was glad to see they were all getting along so well, but he was also concerned. The tall as hell omega had seemed ill at ease in front of the camera at first, but he was comfortable around Gabriel's kids and they were comfortable around him. Gabriel's children had never settled in with any of their nannies, not until now. Gabriel could tell his kids were attached; that they didn't want to lose Sam. From what he had gathered from his conversations with Luce and Cas, his family might not have a chance to spend time with Sam after this. So once his conversation with Sam and his kids was over, he dialed a number he had not expected to be dialing again so soon. Hopefully this conversation would not include a threatened lawsuit.  
  
"Hello, John, this is Gabriel Novak. I'm calling to inquire after the omega in your possession, Sam. How much are you asking for him?" He grabbed the pad of paper on his hotel desk and his pen, writing down John's begrudgingly given answers. He knew the only reason John was talking to him was because of the substantial amount of money he had in his bank account. Especially since their last conversation had ended heatedly. The scratching of his pen was the only other sound as he scribbled notes. "Mm-hmm. Oh, he is?" He frowned as John mentioned that Sam was already being bid on; he had a sneaking suspicion that it was by that creepy doctor Lucifer had told him about. "What if I were to counter-bid?" John grumbled his permission, stating a ludicrous amount of money. Gabriel smiled at the small victory of being able to afford what John was asking. Life insurance was an unfortunate blessing in this situation. There was a concept he had never thought he would think. "Whatever he bids, I'll bid higher." He replied cockily to John’s counter-counter-offer that the bidder would not be scared off by Gabriel’s bid for the omega. If Gabriel didn't have the amount on hand, he knew Lucifer would. His brother would help him out, especially if it meant providing for his nieces and nephew. Plus Luce was fond of the omega watching Gabriel’s pups. Between the two of them, they would be able to ‘purchase’ Sam from his father without making Gabriel’s children starve in the process.  
  
Gabriel hadn't always been there for his kids, especially after his wife died. He had tried to do well by them; he loved them, but sometimes it was a little too much when they reminded him of his darling Kali. Hopefully he could make it up by providing what they seemed to need most. Hopefully, he could make up for the death of their mother and the absence of their father by giving them Sam. And in the mean time, Sam would be free of his wretched, controlling father.  Gabriel wouldn’t force Sam into a relationship. Gabriel didn't want a relationship with anyone, no matter how freakishly long their legs were or how adorable their dimples were. Sam didn’t need to be in a relationship with him to take care of his children. Sam would be permanently away from John, and permanently the positive fixture in Gabriel’s children’s’ lives. Two birds with one stone: a business transaction, that was it.  
  
Too bad he didn't know his brother was already busy playing matchmaker, inquiring after Sam for Gabriel himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, just a quick note, Lucien is officially going as Lucifer. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to the response this story has gotten. I'm a little slow in getting back to all the comments, but just know I read every one of them, and they all make me grin and go "jkafksjgfksgf." XD (and I see you kudo people, and I appreciate you too!)
> 
> okay, here's a new chapter. <3

"What do you guys want to do today?" Sam asked as the kids slowly made their way downstairs late Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky while the air conditioner whirred in the background.  
  
"Let's go to the park!" Lucie chirped, swinging her legs from where she was perched on a stool at the kitchen island.  
  
"No." Emilia grumbled. "No one likes the park but you, _viti_." Lucie 'humphed' in her sister's direction, but calmed down instantly as Sam redirected her attention with a plate of food.  
  
"Eat your fruit first." He ran his hand over her head, pushing her hair in her face on purpose.  
  
"Hey!" She growled at him, but he just 'tsk-ed' her, turning back to the stove to make Emilia's and Aadi's plate.   
  
"Emi, can you wake your brother?" He asked over his shoulder as he cooked up more eggs for the growing pups.  
  
"I'm awake." Aadi yawned, nose buried in one of his beloved comic books. The book dangled from his hand as he came over to give Sam an one-armed embrace.  
  
"Morning, darling." Sam bent down to kiss the curls on top of Aadi's head. "Any brilliant ideas as to what we should do today?" He rubbed Aadi's back between his shoulder blades, letting the pup lean against him a moment longer. Aadi turned to look at his sister, a scheming look passing between the two of them while Lucie loudly reiterated that she wanted to go to the park.  
  
"What about the beach?" Emilia slyly suggested. Lucie gasped, her face lighting up.  
  
"Oh yes, Sam, the beach!" She shrieked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go to the park, my little banshee." Sam teased her. She shook her head, chanting 'beach! beach! beach!' to the tempo she was beating against the counter with her fork.  
  
"What do you think?" He looked down at Aadi who was contentedly reading his comics while leaning against Sam's hip.   
  
"I like the beach." Aadi offered a slight smile, looking up at Sam for two seconds before turning his attention back to his cherished superheroes.  
  
"All right, beach it is." Sam smiled as Gabriel's children cheered. "Is there a safe one nearby? Omega-and-pup only maybe?" He laughed nervously. He was not going to be half-naked at some beach with alphas running around.      
  
"Yea, like twenty minutes from here." Emilia answered. Their town were about half an hour from the ocean.  
  
"Good." Now that he didn't have to worry about running into alphas. Sam was excited by the prospect of seeing the beach; he had never been. He had only heard Dean's stories from when he would go with friends. It was exhilarating to realize he was going to experience the ocean for himself.  
  
"Sam? Sam!" His head snapped to the side when he realized Emilia was talking to him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're smiling, stop that." She grinned to show that she was only kidding.   
  
"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes, sliding her and Aadi's respective plates in front of each of them. "Eat up. We're going to have to go grocery shopping after the beach. We're almost out of food."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is there anything you guys don't eat?"  
  
"Vegetables?" Aadi offered.  
  
"Ha, nice try!" Sam chuckled, Aadi giving him a wry grin. "I mean like hamburger, chicken, meat in general?" The kids all shook their heads.  
  
"We're not really Hindu." Emilia shrugged.  
  
"She only goes to temple when she misses Mom." Lucie informed Sam.  
  
"Lucie, stop being such a freak." Emilia snapped at her little sister.  
  
"That's enough." Sam frowned at them. "I'm not bringing a rabid pack of pups to the beach." The pups ducked their heads, only Emi managing a glare before she too dropped her gaze to her plate. "You guys are cleaning up when you all are done." He piled the remaining eggs on his own plate. "I cooked it, you guys can clean it."  
  
"What are you going to do while we clean?" Lucie asked, her nose wrinkled.   
  
"I'm going to start packing for our beach day."  
  
"All right." Well, apparently she was mollified by Sam's answer. They ate the rest of breakfast in relative silence while Lucie hummed some song that probably only she knew what on earth it was.  
  
The beach was everything Sam imagined and more. Where movies showed loud beaches crowded with people, the omega-and-pup beach was mostly quiet. Sam welcomed the quiet, knowing that it was born of safety instead of danger.  
  
“All right, go play.” He shooed the pups towards the water, setting up their beach towels and chairs on an unclaimed patch of white sand.   
  
“Thanks, Sam!” Aadi and Lucie flung their arms aoround him before scampering towards the water, chasing each other in the surf.  
  
“And you,” Sam addressed Emillia sternly. “Sunscreen.”  
  
“Oh, you’re just really out to get me today.” She snapped, catching the bottle he tossed to her, throwing it at his feet. “Just give me space.” She stomped off with her beach towel, setting up her own, little camp a few ways away. Within five minutes, she had her cell phone out, stretched out in her blue bikini, chattering away on her phone. Sam just shook his head, finishing his own set-up. He abandoned the chair in order to sit down on the beach towel just long enough for him to lay his torso on. He pulled his shirt off, letting out a contented sigh as he lay down on his towel, soaking up as much sun as possible. He heard the slight murmurs of the other omegas, the ones that were to his right. He didn’t care that they could see his scabbed cuts; he was going to enjoy the hell out of their trip to the beach.  
  
Forty-three minutes later, he was jolted from his serene sunbathing by an unexpected question.  
  
“Did your alpha do that?” He opened his eyes, blinking at the petite redhead staring him down. He took an experimental sniff, making sure she wasn’t an alpha. Most omegas would just stare and whisper, but this one was obviously making him her business.  
  
“Um, no. Mind your business.” He grumbled, closing his eyes and hoping she would take the hint.  
  
She didn’t.  
  
After twenty more minutes of trying to convince the persistent omega,  _Charlie_ , that he wasn't being abused, Sam just walked away from her, quietly steaming. He should have remembered the cover-up even though his bruised eye was starting to heal. He had been abused, he was starting to realize that now that he was no longer living under John's thumb, but he wasn't being abused at the Novak's, not yet anyway. It made him angry; it made him protective that she could insinuate that they were hurting him.  
  
"I'm going swimming." He muttered to Lucie who was scooping up sand a few feet away. She nodded, signaling she had heard him, focusing back on her crooked sand castle. Sam sloshed into the water, some tension bleeding away as he was tugged back and forth by the waves of the ocean.  
  
"Watch me, Sam!" Aadi yelled, promptly twisting into the water. Sam caught the tail end of Aadi's underwater somersault.  
  
"Nice job!" He called out, smiling for the beaning boy's sake. "Stay near shore while I swim, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Aadi dove back under, working on some more flips that Sam would break his neck trying to do in this shallow water. He waded deeper until he was waist deep, his swim trunks soaked by the salt water. Balancing on his toes for a second, he launched himself into the incoming waving, skimming along the sandy bottom of the beach below the waves. He only resurfaced for air and to check on the pups in his car, spending the rest of his time swimming underwater, searching for the meaning of his pitiful existence.  
  
Half an hour later, he was exhausted, slowly wading back to his pups. Emilia was no where to be seen, probably off using the bathrooms that were a little ways away. He collapsed on his towel, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Aadi was still splashing in the shallows while Lucie took a break from sandcastle building to curl up against Sam's chest. "Hi, honey." He had to smile as she plastered on to him, smearing gritty sand all over his wet skin. "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her as she shook her head no. Her bottom lip was quivering as she tried to blink back tears. "Lucie!" Sam wiped away the one tear that dared to fall down her round cheek. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
"I don't want you to go." She sniffled before full-out bawling into Sam's chest.  
  
"I don't want to go either, sweetie." Sam didn't know how to comfort the distressed pup crying in his arms. “We’ve just got to enjoy the time we’ve been given, okay?” He rubbed her back, trying to console her, pressing kisses on the top of her head.  _Comfort pup. Console pup. Cherish. Cherish. Cherish._ Sam decided that it was probably in their best interests that they left the beach before anyone else started crying, namely himself. He was going to try to bring them back again one more time before he had to go back to John’s. He didn’t want to think about going back. He’d rather kill himself than go back, but he couldn’t put that on these poor pups. They had lost enough. But then Lucie picked herself back up and ran back to her sand castles. Sam glanced around, still feeling the lack of pup in his arms with a sense of bewilderment. A few other omegas smiled over at him.

  
“First pups?” Sam groaned inwardly when Charlie came over, sitting next to him. “The first family is the hardest to leave.”  
  
“You’re a nanny too?” Charlie shrugged, toying with the tassels hanging off her swimsuit.  
  
“By day.” She said mysteriously. “I’m also a hacker by night.” She grinned. Sam could smell how proud she was of her accomplishments. “I’ve brought down some alpha assholes and their empires.”  
  
“Who do you work for?”  
  
“Oh, I’m the back-up sitter for the Lafittes.” That name sounded vaguely familiar, but Sam couldn’t place it at the moment.  
  
“Cool.” He shrugged. Charlie had achieved her dreams. He wondered why some omegas were so damn lucky.  
  
“It gets better, Sam.” She squeezed his shoulder as she got up. “I’ve got to run, Miss Peggy is getting hungry.” Sam leaned into the soothing touch; recognizing his biology’s acceptance of her touch; his biology craved the comforting touch of another omega. She regarded him for a moment, looking remarkably fond for having just met him. “Do no harm, take no shit.” She winked, sauntering back off to the pups she was watching, scooping up the sniffling blonde pup who had been waiting for her with arms stretched up. 

Sam realized that he was getting hungry himself. And if he was hungry, then the kids would definitely be getting hungry as well. Plus they still needed to go grocery shopping. Well, he would give the pups the snack he had packed for them, and then they could start getting ready to go.

  
After a ten-minute battle of the wills with Emilia, they started packing up. The kids were tired, especially the two younger ones, practically drooping by the time they got to the car while they munched away on their snacks. Emilia got the kids in while Sam packed the trunk.  Emilia and Sam communicated only enough for the sixteen year-old to direct the twenty-eight year old to the nearest grocery store. Even then, Lucie had fallen asleep before Sam pulled the car into a parking spot. Aadi couldn’t stop yawning himself. “All right, let’s get shopping done.” Sam reluctantly woke Lucie up, carrying her in his arms into the store while Aadi trailed next to him, clinging to his hand.  
  
Sam had hoped the grocery trip might go smoothly, but he had never gone grocery shopping with three little imps before. Lucie, who previously had been so sleepy, perked right up as they entered the store. She wasted no time in starting to asking Sam for everything that caught her eye. Sam was feeling at the end of his rope. Lucie was asking away. Aadi had sprinted off down one of the aisles and had not returned yet. And Emi just sullenly stared at her phone, trailing behind Sam, texting as she went.

"Go get your brother." Sam sighed, turning to the surly teenager.

"No."

"Fine. Mind the cart and Lucie." Sam pried Lucie away from the candy display, scooping her up and handing her to her sister. Emilia gave an exasperated roll of her eyes, shoving her phone in the pocket of her shorts, taking her sister. "Finish the list and then grab us something already made to eat tonight." Sam handed her the grocery list as well before heading off to track down Aadi.

He found him in the tight grasp of the store manager over by the fresh fruit. The boy looked so small and scared with the burly alpha looming over him, both surrounded by at least fifteen red apples lying on the floor.

"This brat yours?" The manager gave Sam the once-over. He sniffed the air in Sam's direction. "Another unmated omega whore that can't control his brood."

"I just was getting some apples!" Aadi protested, trying to free his arm from the manager’s hand. The man was squeezing way too hard. Sam was worried that he might end up bruising Aadi if he didn’t let him go soon.

"I’m sorry, sir." Sam kept his eyes downcast. "I'll pay for the apples. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." The store manager released Aadi's wrist, the boy darting behind Sam, clinging to his thigh. "And about the payment, I'm going to need to speak to you privately in my office or I'm going to call the cops. I'm sure an omega of your means can understand that it's better to pay me than have to deal with those knot-heads at the station." Sam nodded. He did. He'd do almost anything to not go back to the station.

"Go find your sister." Sam instructed Aadi, handing him the credit card Gabriel had left in his care. "Get the groceries and wait for me in the car. If I'm not there in twenty minutes, call Uncle Luce and ask him to come by."

"I'm sure there will be no need of that." The store manager interjected.

"Run along." Sam ran his hand over Aadi's curls. "She's by the dairy section." Aadi gave him an uncertain look before sprinting off into the direction of his siblings, causing a few cans to fall off the nearby display. The manager 'tsk-ed,' grabbing Sam's upper arm, giving the muscle there an experimental squeeze. He twisted Sam’s arm behind his back, maneuvering him in front.

"Time to pay, omega." The manager pushed Sam towards the office, marching him inside in front of all those people. Sam's cheeks felt like they were burning as he felt the curious and judgmental stares. He hid behind his hair as he was shoved through the door.

Ten minutes later he was shoved back out the door, stumbling with wide eyes and pale skin. Whatever blush he had worn when he had gone in had been stolen away from whatever had taken place behind that door. He wiped the side of his mouth and headed to the doors, crashing into Lucifer who was storming in with all the fury of a thunderstorm at sea.

"Sam!" Sam was vaguely aware of hands reaching for him, grasping his face. He faintly recognized Lucifer’s scent, trusting the Novak to get him out of there before he threw up. "I'm getting you out of here." He grabbed Sam, helping him out of the store. "You're such a strong man." He whispered in Sam's ear as he guided the omega leaning back against his chest through the parking lot. There was a lot more the doctor wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for the cruel world that they lived in. He wanted to promise Sam that things were going to get better. He wanted to tell Sam that he was trying to get him away from John, but for now he would have to settle for soothing the omega. Sam did puke, emptying the contents of his stomach next to Gabriel’s old station wagon. Lucifer’s stomach flipped as he saw what Sam was throwing up, barely restraining himself from charging back into the store and attacking whoever had done this. Sam was practically unresponsive after, curling up in the backseat with Aadi and Lucie. The pups did the best to soothe him as they could, nestling against their omega. It took most of the trip back to Gabriel's, but Sam had come back to them. He had an arm around Aadi and a hand in between both of Lucie's much smaller hands.

"You okay?" Aadi whispered, resting his head against Sam.

"Yea." Sam whispered back. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just scared me."

"Did you get the apples?" Aadi nodded solemnly. "Good, maybe I'll make you guys Uncle Dean's famous apple pie."

"Okay!" Aadi's eyes brightened at the thought of pie. Maybe Dean was right, maybe pie could make things better.

"What's so exciting back there?" Lucifer glanced back in the rear view mirror with a small smile. His eyes were piercing though, searching to see if Sam was truly all right. Sam just nodded once, signaling he has recovering from the incident at the grocery store. Being okay seemed a stretch of the imagination, but he was responsive once more. By the time they got home, Lucifer's wife was there to greet them, pressing reassuring touches against Sam's pressure points. Sam decided he liked Lilith and her no-nonsense nature. And he was grateful when Lilith and Lucifer took care of setting up for dinner and putting away the groceries. They shooed him off into the living room where he just curled up the couch, focusing on just breathing for now. Lucie played near the sofa, keeping an eye on Sam while she played.

"You need anything?" Lilith sat down next to Sam on the sofa. "You should drink some water."

"Can I use a phone? I accidentally broke the home phone."

"Here." Lucifer handed him his. "I have your brother's number programmed in there." He sat behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't want to call Dean." Sam mumbled, scrolling through Lucifer's contacts until he had highlighted Gabriel's name. "I have to report to alpha."

"Sam--" Lucifer was cut off by his wife's elbow. "Whatever you need to do." He amended with a smile.

Sam gave him a suspicious look, vacating the couch as he hit send. He retreated to his room, shutting the door, curling up on the bed. He felt so numb as he listened the sound of the phone ringing. He didn't know if it was better or worse to feel so dead as opposed to all the pain and emptiness he had felt before he had joined the Novak household.

"Hey Luce! I was just going to call you!" Gabriel's cheery voice sounded worried as it filled Sam's ear. "Any chance you have half a million I can borrow?"

"Alpha." Sam whimpered. He needed to feel safe. He needed the safety he only felt when he spoke with Gabriel. _Nice alpha. Safe alpha. Save me. Protect me._

"Sam? Is that you, Sam? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" If Gabriel sounded worried before, he was downright frantic now.

"They're safe." Sam was whispering out of fear that any moment he might snap. He didn't want to break the numbness; he couldn't handle the emotions returning so soon, not with the memory of what he had done at the store still so fresh in his mind.

"What do you need, Sam?" Gabriel had calmed down, his tone perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel safe. I feel dirty. I feel scared." His voice broke as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Even you scare me."

"I scare you?" Gabriel seemed saddened by that statement, so Sam rushed to explain. Gabriel scared him in ways he had never been scared of alphas before.

"Not like the others alphas. You scare me because you make me feel safe."

"I don't want to scare you, Sam." Gabriel began, a little shakier than the proud alpha cared to admit, "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about. And if I truly make you feel safe, then I want you to know that that I would love it if you came to stay with me and my family," he paused, "permanently."

"My father would never allow it." Sam breathed; a bit of awe creeping in his voice. "Not unless we mated; not unless you bought me." It hurt his pride to say the last part, but it was a reality he had always lived with that. He had always known he would be sold off like a piece of expensive furniture with a womb to the highest bidder.

"Would that be something you might want?" Gabriel asked cautiously. Yes, he didn't want to scare off the giant omega, but he didn't want to break the part of his own heart, the heart that was slowly starting to take a very serious interest in Sam.

"You don't want me."

"Sam..."  
  
"No!" Sam shouted into the receiver, so loud that the Novaks downstairs looked to the ceiling in concern. "The manager at the grocery store..."Sam lowered his voice as tears threatened to spill again.

"What happened?" Sam recognized the light growl in Gabriel's tone as protective instead of angry.

"He called me an unmated omega whore, and then I proved him right." Sam was sobbing into Gabriel's ear as the memory replayed in his mind. Gabriel was stunned into silence. This poor omega just couldn't catch a break. Every part of his alpha nature screamed to protect Sam, to keep him safe from the fucked up world they lived in. "I sucked," Sam gasped out a choked cry, "him off so he wouldn't call the cops." Gabriel was angry. The guy had played Sam, recognizing an easy omega to prey one. He had manipulated the omega that Gabriel was supposed to be protecting. Gabriel wanted to be on the next plane so Sam wouldn't be left alone to the whims of the world that catered to alphas and their knots. "So thanks for the offer, but you really could do better." Sam sniffled loudly, smearing the snot from his nose on to the back of his hand.

"Oh, Sam." Gabriel finally found his voice. " _I want_ _you_." He said with all the conviction in his mind and soul, letting his alpha voice ring true.

Sam whined, a need he had never felt filling him up; it felt as if he was being turned inside out. It hurt, but he needed more.

" _Alpha._ " He pleaded, not knowing the words to ask. Some part of his traitorous heart was desperately hoping that Gabriel was being sincere. He couldn’t handle getting his hopes up only to have them dashed. He would never survive that.

"I'll be home in a week." Gabriel promised. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that my home stays your home too."

"Thank you, alp-- Gabriel." It was a timid thanks, but it made Gabriel's heart soar. The alpha had not felt this way towards anyone in a long time.

"You're welcome." There was no mistaking the fondness in Gabriel's voice. "Now I'm going to need you to give the phone to my brother, so I can let him in on the plan to make you a Novak forever."  
  
Sam pulled himself together, doing as Gabriel requested. Lucifer seemed thrilled by Gabriel’s offer, going as far as to tease his brother over the phone. Sam felt well enough to eat after being reassured by his conversation with Gabriel. Lilith still wouldn’t let him help, but she too kept smiling at him knowingly while she gathered all the pups around the table.

Maybe everything might just end okay for Sam Winchester, even though he doubted it. It was dangerous though, that tiny spark of hope in his heart, lighting his way in this dark world. Maybe life under Gabriel wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could be happy even if he was mated because of money and not love. Love didn't exist for omegas, nor did hope. But Sam was starting to have terrifying thoughts that perhaps he wasn't so sure about that as before. Charlie's self-assuredness had shocked him, leaving him to rethink his own hopes and dreams. Gabriel's declaration of want had pierced him to the bone, granting him feelings he had never before thought possible. He couldn't erase everything his father had told him. He couldn't banish all of John's teachings in a week. But Gabriel's desire had shaken him, shaken his preconceived notions. The guy hadn't even sniffed him, and he wanted him. That never happened to omegas like Sam, omegas like Castiel, sure! But not Sam. But it had.  
  
Maybe everything could work out all right for Sam if he could just prove how badly he wanted it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm going to apologize now.
> 
> AND MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING for cutting and self-harm and suicidal tendencies. I beg you that if that triggers you easily, don't read. Read the comments instead, or send a comment to me and I'll paraphrase the chapter for you. DO NOT READ if self-harm and cutting and suicide are triggers for you.
> 
> I put a line before the self-harm starts in the story, so people will know where to stop if they want to skip it. It continues until the end of the chapter, so once you reach the line breaking up the story, stop there. It's really dark, and I really don't want to trigger a bad place for anyone. (I say this because some of it is written from my own personal experience, so please be careful).

Since Lucifer and Lilith had no children of their own, they decided to stay through Sunday as well. Sam was fascinated by how the couple interacted. Lilith bore Lucifer's bite, but she was happy, she was loved.   
  
When Sam had a moment alone with her in the kitchen, he blurted out a question he had been needing to ask.  
  
"What's it like?" He asked. Lilith raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You're going to have to be more specific." She laughed.  
  
"What's it like to be mated?"  
  
"It's different for everyone, I suppose." She shrugged, but Sam saw how she looked up at Lucifer as she contemplated Sam's question.   
  
"You love him." Sam realized.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled. "He's my other half, Sam. We complete each other. Yes, we fight sometimes. It's definitely not perfect, but I wouldn't want to be mated to anyone else."  
  
"He completes you?" Sam furrowed his brow, scrunching up his face.   
  
"And I complete him." She reminded him. "That's how an alpha and omega relationship is supposed to work. They protect us physically, but we protect them emotionally. It's a circle, you see?"  
  
"They need us?"  
  
"Where would the world be without omegas, Sam?"  
  
"I'm more than a bitch!" Sam snarled, slapping his palm on the table.  
  
"You're right. You are. And Gabriel recognizes that about you, just like he did with Kali. If you end up in Gabriel's care, you will have nothing to fear. He would never make you mate with him against your will."  
  
"But that's not how it's done!" Sam was on the verge of despairing once more. "My father will make me mate whomever buys me. He will make me mate with them."  
  
"He cannot force two people to mate." Lilith looked angry. "That's not how mating is supposed to work."  
  
"John will make it happen." Sam pulled his shoulders inwards. "He had these injections that make my heats happen."  
  
"Does your doctor know about these shots?" Lilith was suddenly very calm and very serious.  
  
"No. He got them from a friend. He only tried them on me once, just to make sure they would work once I was sold."  
  
"Omegas weren't meant to be sold." Lilith reached over and took his head. "Mates are supposed to find each other. Mating is supposed to happen naturally; that is how nature intended for us."  
  
"That's not what is intended for me." Sam said glumly. "My father--"  
  
"Your father is wrong." Lucifer spoke up from the door way. "He is a part of a world that is dwindling. Change is coming, Sam. Believe us or not, but there are people who advocating on behalf of those who cannot."  
  
Sam couldn't quite believe what Lucifer and Lilith were saying, but he had more pressing questions that he needed answering.  
  
"What about Gabriel?"  
  
"What about my brother?" Lucifer cocked his head.  
  
"Where does he fit into this? What are his intentions towards me?"  
  
"He wants to you keep helping his kids."  
  
"He said he wanted me. How does he want me? Does he want to knot me? Does he want more pups from me? I don't know what he wants from me."  
  
"Hush now." Lilith got up from her stool, pressing her nose against Sam's neck. "He would not ask anything from you that you did not want to give."  
  
"My brother still loves his wife very much, may she rest in peace." Lucifer added. "Her loss has kept him from forming attachments in the past. The fact that he has warmed up to you, and so quickly I might add, is nothing short of a miracle."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I think he might just want you for you, Sam. I think he's tired of being lonely."  
  
"So I should let me knot me?"  
  
"No!" Lilith gave an exasperated laugh. "If you don't like him, you don't let him knot you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Consent!"  
  
"Easy." Lucifer gave his wife a warning look. "He's new to this."  
  
"So I shouldn't let the alpha knot me even though he bought me? Just because I don't want to?"  
  
"Yes." Lilith managed to sound a little calmer.   
  
"That doesn't seem fair to the alpha. He paid all that money."  
  
"Well, how fair was it to the omega to be sold to a stranger?" Lucifer countered.  
  
"You're an alpha. How can you say that?!" Sam was aghast. "How can you speak against your own biology?"  
  
"I'll speak against my own biology when it's wrong. Alphas need omegas as much as omegas are told they need alphas. Together, we create balance. Our strength and weaknesses combine to make our specie strong. It is how we have survived all these years, Sam! The omega is not whole without their alpha and the alpha is not whole without their omega. Gabriel is a perfect example of this. When Kali died, a large part of Gabriel died with her."  
  
"It's true." Lilith nodded. "He was always the life of the party. And then one day he ran into her in high school. He was even more loud, more obnoxious,  doing all hr could to catch her attention after that. When she died, he became quiet, gentle even. He stopped being Gabriel."  
  
"How did they meet?" Sam was curious. He had heard about Kali, but nothing much. He wondered about her often, especially when he interacted with her children and her husband.  
  
"He physically ran into her." Lucifer chuckled. "I was there when it happened. It was one of those moments you see in the movies when the alpha sees the omega for the first time. Gabriel was smitten, but Kali required a lot more convincing. He won her over though; even if it did take him two years to do so."  
  
"Novaks are very persistent." Lilith said with a nod of her head. "You should have seen how this one pursued me."  
  
"I can be very charming and convincing when I want to be."  
  
"I don't have the heart to tell him otherwise." Lilith winked, taking her husband's hand in her own. "We got lucky."  
  
"How'd you know you were right for each other?" Sam had never had anyone to answer all his questions before. And with everything he had discussed with Gabriel, well, he had some concerns.  
  
"Well going into heat three weeks early because I got a whiff of him was convincing enough for me."  
  
"That doesn't actually happen." Sam shook his head. In all his twenty-eight years he had never seen such a thing, not even with Dean and Castiel who everyone ranted and raved were perfect for each other.  
  
"It did for us. I went into rut as soon as she went into heat." Lucifer bobbed his head in agreement. "We had to tell our parents of course, but once two people react that strongly to each other... There is no stopping them. We had a quickie wedding within the hour and a not so quick honeymoon the next week or so." He beamed down at his wife. "Best week of my life."  
  
"Why don't you have kids?" Sam blurted out before he could help it. "Did you not want them?"  
  
"I can't have kids." Lilith shrugged, her voice becoming very small. "We always wanted them, but there's something wrong with me."  
  
"You're perfect." Lucifer was reaching for his wife. "I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything."  
  
"What about a surrogate?"   
  
"We thought about it." She admitted.  
  
"Haven't met any that don't seem like gold diggers." Lucifer finished.  
  
"What if I was your surrogate?"  
  
"We couldn't ask that of you. It's very hard to carry a pup then give it away. Even if it is no blood relation to you."  
  
"I understand that, but the offer still stands."  
  
"That would have to be something you'd have to discuss with Gabriel." Lilith was very polite. Sam didn't understand why, but one thing he had learned from John was when not to push.  
  
"You're more than a baby maker." Lucifer added, surprisingly jovial in contrast to his wife's sudden iciness. "Your offer is appreciated, but no thank you."  
  
"Okay." The tall omega shrugged, hunching over slightly. Sam was confused; something he didn't bother hiding as he exited the kitchen to go check on the two kids. Emilia was off at her beta friend's house. Aadi was in his room, and Lucie was out playing on the swing set in the backyard. Sam was happy to hear that the kids were doing better with his care. He wondered if that was a good enough reason to stay. He liked Gabriel well enough from their phone calls and video chats, but he didn't love the alpha. He still felt like he was settling by accepting Gabriel's offer. But settling was far better than just surviving. He could do a lot worse. And that was the reason that had made him decide to stay. He'd rather stay with a safe alpha than be forced to mate a cruel one. Knowing his father's preference, he knew if he didn't go with Gabriel, he'd probably end up at the mercy of his old doctor. He did not want to mate with Azazel.  
  
The rest of Sunday went by uneventfully, and soon, it was Monday once more with Sam and the kids rushing to get everyone to school on time. Friday was the last day before summer vacation, and all the Novak pups were beyond excited for three months of freedom!  
  
Monday night was when Gabriel called the kids again. Sam could tell he had told Emilia: she gave Sam a wide-berth. She didn't come in Tuesday morning, and she wasted no time telling her siblings when they came home from school. Sam watched from the window as they all squeezed into the fort set on top of the swing set. Sam knew the moment she told them when two little faces turned to look at the house, shock mirroring on both their faces. Sam looked away at that point. He didn't want to see anymore, not when Emilia starting talking animatedly, an angry scowl on her face  
  
Sam slept alone that night and then the night after that. The kids withdrew more and more, no matter what Sam tried. Aadi didn't talk anymore. Lucie was even subdued while Emi walked around with her head held high, sending pleased smirks in Sam’s general direction.  
  
Sam caught on that he had lost a war he didn't know he was fighting. So he gave up. He made the pups their meals; he washed their clothes; he drove them to school; and he put Band-Aids on their scrapes. He didn't talk much either. He cut more than he spoke now. He should have known he couldn't have a chance to be happy. But he wasn’t useless. He could still give the kids a chance to be happy. So with a somewhat heavy heart, he took the new phone up to his room, dialing the number Lucifer had written down for him.

* * *

  
"Hey Sam!" Gabriel was happy to hear from him at least; he might be the only one. Sam leaned back against his bed, tracing the razor over and over his leg. He ignored the blood running down his thigh, dipping the blade in deeper. Rejection couldn't be felt with the heady rush that cutting gave. He couldn't hide this. This wound was ugly and deep and would scar. It would cost his father money, Sam thought with satisfaction, digging the blade in deeper. No one would want to pay top dollar for a broken, scarred omega. He pushed harder against the thin blade, craving more. If his father couldn’t sell him, John wouldn’t care what Sam did; he wouldn’t care if Sam died. Sam couldn't feel the bite of the razorblade anymore as he carved through his skin. He didn't feel an ounce of pain. He just felt relief. "Sam?"   
  
"I want out, Gabriel." He said very calmly, too calmly. "This isn't working. So whatever deal you have with my father, please, stop it now."  
  
"Sam, no." The wounded edge in Gabriel's voice hurt more that the metal edge sticking into his leg.  
  
"It's not working." Sam reiterated, desperate to make the alpha understand, to stop hurting him with that pained tone of betrayal and rejection. He knew the alpha had been so excited about keeping him with them. He knew Gabriel wanted him to be a Novak. He just didn’t see a good enough reason to stay if the three pups that gave him strength to keep going didn’t want him around anymore. It was their house. Sam should be the one to go. “My father will be picking me up on Saturday.” He had already called John, asked him to retrieve him a day early. “Castiel has agreed to watch the kids until you get home. Thanks for everything.” He said in a dull voice, glancing over at his other leg. It was so unmarked, so pristine. He gritted his teeth, dragging the blade through the skin and hair on his left leg. That one hurt. That one felt good. John would have a fit when he saw what Sam had done. Sam couldn’t wait. Maybe his father would hit him too hard, give Sam what he really wanted: escape.  
  
“Sam, wait, we can figure something out.” Sam had never thought he could make an alpha sound so desperate. Gabriel sounded shattered. He sounded as broken as the bloody skin on Sam’s legs.  
  
“Good-bye, Gabriel. Please don’t try to talk to me again.” He hung the phone up, letting it clatter on the floor, while he stared at the door. He didn’t know how it was possible to feel so empty and numb at the same time. He looked down at his handiwork, squeezing along the fresh line of dotted blood welling up. Sliding the stained blade on to the nearby desk, he took a deep breath to clear his head. Carefully, he hoisted himself up into his bed, not bothering to tend to his bloody legs before he curled up under the sheets, unaware of the young omega who was eavesdropping outside his door.  
  
Sam should have known better: people like himself never get what they want. He should have never dared to hope that he too could be happy like all the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be gentle! *hides*


	8. Chapter 8

“Go downstairs.” Sam ordered as he opened the bathroom door to see Emilia waiting to use the facilities. He went and retrieved Lucie and Aadi from their rooms once he made sure Emilia was making her way to the kitchen table.  
  
"I don't know what your father told you." Sam had his shoulders pulled back and his spine straight. His leg throbbed against the rough fabric of his jeans, but the discomfort wasn't more than he could handle. Emi went to open her mouth, but Sam held up his hand before she could speak. "It doesn't matter what he told you; you were misinformed. I'm not staying here. I'm leaving Saturday to go back to my father and then to marry whatever alpha he has chosen for me."  
  
"What?!" Lucie's mouth hung open. "But I wanted you to stay."  
  
"Yea, well, this isn't American Idol. You were clearly outvoted." Sam wasn't wasting his time with being gentle.  
  
"What did our dad say when you told him?" Emilia had the intelligence to look somewhat ashamed for her behavior. "He was pretty excited before."  
  
"You didn't tell us that." Aadi broke his two days of silence with a fixed glare on his older sister's face. "I wanted Sam to stay too."  
  
"Then what the hell has been going on with you all?!" Sam could feel tears of frustration pricking the back of his eyelids. There was no way he could call his father and tell him he changed his mind. And Gabriel, sad Gabriel, there was no telling he would want the omega to stay anymore now that he had seen how unreliable Sam was.  
  
"Emilia said you were going to take daddy away." Lucie lifted her tiny shoulders upwards. "He's never home anymore. And this trip was going to be the last one before he stayed home with us all the time."  
  
"And then he called to say I was staying." Sam filled in the empty blanks. "Oh, honey, I could never take your place in your father’s heart, even if he did mate with me. He wasn’t going to mate with me though."  
  
"He was thinking about mating with you." Emilia reluctantly revealed more of what her father had told her in confidence. "Not anytime soon, but in the future if it was something you wanted."  
  
"Was that something you would have wanted?" Aadi asked, sounding very much like his father. Sam turned his face slightly, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he realized how close he had been to getting everything he had secretly wanted. That was a horrible time to realize he did want the opportunity to get to know the alpha better. He had few doubts that Gabriel would have won him over.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. He straightened his slumping shoulders, taking a deep breath for the sake of composure. "Go get ready for school." He said sternly. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." He turned away, busying himself with grabbing the needed ingredients. One by one, the kids left the kitchen, leaving Sam precious privacy to pull himself together. He had made a mistake. He didn't know how to fix it.  He grabbed the phone, somewhat embarrassed that he knew Gabriel's cell number by heart. "Come on, pick up." He pleaded, but instead his call went to voicemail. "It's Sam. I'm sorry; I think I made a mistake." He hung up before he started crying again. Of course, Gabriel didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel was staring down at his shattered phone that was lying in the street. He hadn’t meant to leave it on top of the taxi cab with his white chocolate mocha. Now he had bathed the yellow car in mocha while his cell phone decorated the pavement in hundreds of shattered pieces. Damn it.  
  
“Take me to the building.” He swung back into the backseat. He would just get a new mocha elsewhere. And he could replace his new cell phone after his meeting, same number and everything. At least he hadn’t spilled any of his hot beverage on his suit. That would have sucked almost as much as that damned omega calling him to break off their plan. Rejection was something that no one took well, especially alphas. He didn’t know what to do in regards to Sam. His instincts were screaming to give chase, to keep pursing the omega. But he feared pushing Sam even further away. He hadn’t called John yet. He didn’t have the heart to remove his bid for Sam just yet. He couldn’t leave Sam to John’s mercy. He would call Lucifer once he was in the office; the company he was working on the merger with would have a phone he could use.  
  
"Hey, bro." Gabriel sank into the leather chair set in the office the company had been nice enough to let him use. Apparently anyone with a nose can smell that the normally ruthless business man was distressed about something. Sam's call had rattled the normally unshakeable alpha in ways he couldn't quite grasp.  
  
"Did John try to up the price again?" Lucifer sighed into the receiver. "I swear I am going to beat him up as soon as his son is safe with you."  
  
"Sam called last night, Luce."  
  
"Gabriel?" Lucifer finally caught his brother's troubled tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sam told me to stop the bidding." Gabriel hated how fucking wounded he sounded. "He said this wasn't working out."  
  
"Aw, Gabe!" Lucifer's voice took on a teasing lilt. "An omega got your heart a little bit?"  
  
"Shut up." Gabriel growled into the phone. "Luce, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you still want to bring him home? You still want to claim him as your mate?"  
  
"Yes." It was an answer forced out between gritted teeth.  
  
"Then you keep your bid in."  
  
"But Sam--."  
  
"You should have heard him on Sunday. He was a little anxious, but excited. He had a light in his eyes I'd never seen before. And you should have heard him asking Lilith what it was like to be mated."  
  
"He was really asking about that?" Gabriel wondered, hating the spark of hope that had been relit in his heart.   
  
"Yea, he was. Don't lose heart, little brother. If anyone could win over that not-so-little omega's heart, my money is on you."  
  
"You're just saying that." But Gabriel was smiling again. "Fuck, I need a cigarette."  
  
"You're smoking again?"  
  
"Only when I'm stressed."  
  
"You've been stressed ever since Kali got sick."  
  
"I know." Gabriel ran a hand over his slicked hair, making sure it was still in place. "I didn't pick the habit back up until the day before the funeral. Fuck. I like him, Luce. He's sweet and awkward and scared. I just want to protect him, you know?"  
  
"Yea, he certainly has had that effect on you." Gabriel could hear his brother's smile. "So what's the plan now?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking..." Gabriel leaned forward in his chair, recounting his new and improved plan to acquire Sam. "Perhaps I should not tell Emilia my plans anymore."  
  
"At least wait until I can be there to calm her down." Lucifer chuckled. "She has her mother's fire and your lack of tact." Gabriel could only laugh in agreement. Of course, neither brother would be laughing when they realized the extent of the pain Emilia's actions had caused Sam.   
  
Sam struggled through the day, struggling with occasional bouts of lightheadedness. He didn't get to check on his self-inflicted injuries until after he brought the kids to school.  
  
It was with shaking hands that he pushed down his jeans, revealing the irritated wound he had carved into his right thigh. There was no pattern, no design other than a plea for peace inside where he needed it most. He tended his cuts and gouges as gently as possible, wincing as he stepped into the shower. The water ran pink as it struck his injured leg, making him grit his teeth. It hadn't hurt to make his leg so, then why, dear God, did it hurt so badly now?  
  
Continuing his shower was a shaky ordeal, but he made it. Using the first aid kit he found under the bathroom sink, he bandaged himself. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
“Sam?” He cursed when he heard Castiel outside the bathroom door.  
  
“Hey Cas!” He stuttered. “I’ll be right out.”  
  
“Don’t even try to play me, Winchester.” Castiel opened the door. “Let me see the damage this time.” Sam wrapped the towel securely around his waist before sinking down to sit on the toilet seat. Castiel unwrapped the interrupted bandaging, giving Sam sad eyes before focusing back on the injuries. “Why?” Castiel asked. “You haven’t been around your father in over a week. Why do this again?”  
  
“They hate me, Cas.” Sam whispered. “They think I’m trying to steal Gabriel away from them.”  
  
“They don’t hate you. And they don’t think that. Why else would Aadi and Lucie have called me from school to come over and check on you? They’re worried about you.”  
  
“You should have seen them. They wouldn’t even look at me.”  
  
“Poor baby.” Sam jerked back as Castiel patted his cheek.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“I fucked up.” Sam croaked, fighting back tears. “I do want Gabriel to bid; I want him to win. I just don’t want to lose the pups’ love for that to happen.”  
  
“I’m sure Gabriel will understand.” Castiel patted Sam’s left knee, avoiding the long scratch. He grabbed the ointment, smearing it over Sam’s cuts. “Sorry.” He sympathized as Sam fought to keep from jerking his leg from out of Castiel’s touch. “My brother doesn’t give up easily, Sam. And you know alphas would rather chase an omega than lose one, especially one that they care about.”  
  
“He cares about me?” Sam squeaked.  
  
“He’d be an idiot not to, but yes, he does, Sam.” Castiel began rewrapping Sam’s leg. “I don’t think he has any intentions of losing you to anyone, especially to someone he feels is not treating you properly. I must admit that everyone in my family is rather progressive when it comes to omegas. You will be well taken care of, mated or not.”  
  
“Will he let me choose? If I want to mate him or not?”  
  
“Yes, but you must remember that biology plays a part in choosing a mate as well.”  
  
“I spend my heats under John’s supervision. You really think I’m going to somehow screw that up?”  
  
“I’m just saying to be open. You don’t know how you’ll react when you meet him.”  
  
“Someone read fairy tales when he was younger.” Sam teased as his best friend finished bandaging his leg. “I’m sorry about all of this. I know I said this all the time at university, but I am trying to stop.”  
  
“You will. You’re stronger than you know, Sam Winchester.” Castiel stood, helping him up. “Now let’s eat. I could eat something. You?” Sam eyed Castiel’s belly that was finally starting to show.  
  
“Sure.” Sam offered a smile. “I could eat.” He felt a little better around Castiel; a fact that made him feel guilty. He knew it wasn’t healthy to be beating himself up, but what if he had screwed up Gabriel’s day? What if the merger didn’t go through because Sam’s knee-jerk reaction to rejection? Castiel picked up on his fears, doing his best to alleviate them. He even went as far as to call the office Gabriel was working at just to check on his older brother.  
  
“He’s okay, Sam. You shook him up, yes. But outside of the fact he was smoking a cigarette, I think he’ll live.”  
  
“He smokes?”  
  
“Only when he’s a mess.” Castiel winked. “I think you both have crushes and just need to meet already. But, uh, he hasn't given up on winning you over just yet.”

 Sam could only smile in return. He felt even lighter than he had when he was cutting. This couldn't be real. But then Castiel pinched him hard, dispelling any doubts that he was dreaming. "Just enjoy the journey, Sam." Castiel squeezed his arm. "Don't lose faith.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel was nervous when he boarded the plane. It was a good thing he was sitting in first class because anyone who would have had to sit next to him in coach would have been extremely irritated by the restless, non-stop jiggling of his right leg. He practically ran off the plane once it was time to debark, nearly bowling over the nice flight attendant who rushed to wish him a pleasant day before he was out of earshot. Lucifer just gave his brother a knowing grin before giving him a tight hug.  
  
“I suppose you’re going to want to stop at the florist?”  
  
“How did you know?” Gabriel laughed, breathing out some of his anxious energy. He had to present himself well to Sam. He had to show that he could take care of the omega. This was far more stressful than the high-level merger he had just completed. Business was casual, cold. He could bluster and bluff his way out of any corner in any board room, but with Sam, he was the one cornered. One sniff and Sam could decide that he had made another mistake. Yes, he had gotten Sam’s message once he had gotten his replacement phone. That voicemail was the reason he left on an early flight, heading for the barbeque that was Novak tradition for the kids who were all done with school for the summer. Sam was hosting this year. Gabriel couldn’t fucking wait to meet Sam in person.Today was the day he was getting Sam signed over to him, for better or for worse. Usually some kind of marriage took place after, but Gabriel wanted to get to know Sam better before he showed up with a justice of peace and a band. All he had left to do was to get John to sign the paperwork that transferred Sam into Gabriel’s care.  
  
“Breathe, Gabriel.” Lucifer grabbed one of Gabriel’s suitcases, cracking jokes at his brother’s expense all the way to Luce’s sports car waiting for them in the parking garage. “He’s excited to meet you too. He’s rearranged your house in the span of two days.”  
  
“He’s nesting?” Gabriel was thrilled to say the least. Nesting was a very good sign when it came to omegas, especially shy omegas that didn’t seem to care for alphas all that much.  
  
“Seems like it.” Lucifer grinned. “Do I congratulate you now or later?”  
  
“I don’t want to get too far ahead of myself.” Gabriel inhaled deeply, still not being able to fully calm down. He didn’t think he would be able to calm down until he was face to face with Sam. Once he met with John and then with Sam, he could focus on his kids. Something had to be going on with them for Sam to have wanted to leave. He wished for the hundredth time that he had been a better father ever since Kali had died. His kids had been the ones to suffer for his grief.  
  
Sam was apprehensive the day of the barbecue, and he couldn't quite place why. Maybe it was because all of the Novaks (minus Gabriel) were coming over with their kids. He had to cook for all them. Thank God he had cleaned the house the day before. He woke up early to shower before the kids woke up, taking extra care of his leg. Of course it was supposed to be swelteringly hot on the day he had to stand outside in jeans and grill. He couldn't afford to wear shorts though; he couldn't afford anyone seeing the bandages and asking what had happened. He didn't want to take away from today.  
  
It was his last day with the Novaks until Gabriel and John finalized things. He wanted today to be a happy day for everyone, especially for the pups. They deserved some fun after this stressful week. They had been on their best behavior after Sam's talk on Thursday morning, a talk that had been reinforced by Gabriel that night. Sam hadn't talked to Gabriel directly since his late night call, but the alpha had left little messages for Sam with his brothers in case the omega asked. Sam liked the chase. Gabriel had found a way to respect Sam's wishes while still pursuing the omega. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't love it. It might just be his biology talking, but he liked being chased by Gabriel. He wasn't like the other alphas John had brought around to raise interest in his presented omega son. Sam didn't know how to describe the alpha he hadn't met in person yet. Just a few more weeks and he just might finally.  
  
Sam was excited.  
  
"I think I should be the one cooking." Dean grumbled, coming to stand by his brother. "I'm far better at grilling than you."  
  
"If you say so." Sam shrugged. "I at least don't burn the food." Dean sipped his beer, giving his younger brother an unimpressed look.  
  
"I've gotten better." He sniffed as Sam sniggered while flipping burgers over. "But it at least smells good, whatever it is you're doing."  
  
"I'm using my secret blend." Sam teased. "You know that burger recipe that you tried to use my best friend against me to get?"  
  
"Fuck. He wasn't supposed to tell you." Dean laughed, almost choking on his beer. "I need it, Sam!"  
  
"I'm not sharing." Sam laughed along with his brother. "Now go get me a beer, I'm thirsty." He shoved his brother playfully.  
  
"Don't let those burgers burn." Dean nodded to the sudden flames shooting up, lapping at the cooking meat.  
  
"Shit!" Sam turned his attention back to the grill. "Get me my beer!" He turned to yell over his shoulder as Dean headed in the direction of the coolers, laughing his head off on the way.  
  
"That's why I'm better, Sammy!" Sam had to laugh, throwing a glance towards his brother when he caught scent of something peculiar. Well, maybe peculiar was the way his body was reacting to the small, almost humming in response to the stimulus. The only thing he could describe it to was when he went into heat.  
  
"Oh shit." He breathed, quickly inhaling the scent of the food in front of him, trying to stave off the incoming shift in his body. But it was too late as he glanced around looking for the alpha who smelled so damn delicious. He could feel his slick starting up, dampening his underwear. "Dean!" He shouted. He needed to get inside or get away before all these people realized the unmated omega going into heat.  
  
"Sam?" He fumbled with the controls on the grill, turning it down before he turned to face that familiar voice.  
  
"Gabriel?" That was the person who smelt divinely of sunshine and chocolate and a sprinkle of exotic coffee. Sam felt a rush of want as he breathed in even more deeply of Gabriel's heady scent. "Alpha." Sam was torn. Part of him wanted to present right there on the lawn while the other, more rational part of him said to at least get inside away from the guests and kids.  
  
Gabriel took a step forward, nostrils flaring, pupils blown. The stems of the flowers he had bought for Sam were almost crushed in his hand as he fought to control himself. Sam smelled like peaches and clean leather and the fresh smell of a new book. The urge to mount and knot the most delectable smelling omega in the world was almost irresistible, especially as the scent of slick hit his nose. That meant one thing to his knot and that was that he was being required of his omega to perform to the best of his ability. He took a hesitant step forward, and Sam fled.  
  
Gabriel took chase, still clenching the flowers in one hand like a life line as he pursued Sam through the yard, over coolers, and past surprised Novaks who were probably amassing years worth of blackmail material. Finally he corned Sam in the kitchen on the other side of the kitchen counter. The omega was panting, hands gripping the corner of the counter as he watched Gabriel’s every move. The matching blown pupils and bulge in his jeans told Gabriel that Sam was just as effected as he was. He lowered his head, focusing on his target, before he darted surprisingly fast for his short stature, slamming into the omega’s taller frame. Sam grunted as they collided, but Gabriel was moving faster than his mind could keep up. The alpha’s scent was intoxicating so close. Sam just wanted to simultaneously roll around in it while jacking off. His hand dropped to his crotch as Gabriel shoved him up against the island. In a second, the tray of uncooked meat and the flowers that had been in Gabriel's hand were scattered around the floor as Gabriel cleared the island to bend Sam over the marble counter top. Gabriel pressed his nose against Sam’s neck, scenting the omega as much as he could. He had to claim his omega before any other alpha got a chance.  _Mine._  
  
“Tell me you want this.” Gabriel’s voice was rough, almost ragged as he rutted against Sam’s leg. Sam could feel Gabriel’s hard erection grinding against his thigh. Sam was pretty sure he had just moaned embarrassingly loud at the alpha’s dominating behavior, spreading his feet more so Gabriel would get better access to the places Sam was starting to desperately want him to touch.  
  
“Fuck, yes, alpha.” Sam clenched his fists as one of Gabriel’s hands gripped his hip hard while the other gently pressed against where his wet hole was leaking. “Fuck!” Sam shouted, his whole body already shaking.

 “God, how are you already so wet?” Gabriel marveled, rubbing his hand over the dampening jeans again. Sam thrust backwards desperate for more of the teasing touch. Gabriel had already changed his plan of attack on Sam’s very sensitive senses, rubbing over Sam’s crotch. Gabriel had barely done a thing to him and he was ready for his knot. This had to be the biology everyone had warned him about.

“Daddy?” Emilia walked in, presumably to bring out the uncooked food to Dean who had taken over the grill once he put two and two together that Sam was too busy trying to become one with Gabriel to continue cooking. “When did you get here?” She tossed the tray on the table while Sam tried to push back against Gabriel to get him to stop. The omega slumped against the counter he was being held to as Gabriel pushed him over the edge causing him to gasp and tremble as he came to a crashing climax. His sensible part was so embarrassed that he came in his jeans in front of a growing audience, but the omega side wanted more of the alpha until no one could doubt who he belonged to and that the alpha belonged to him.  
  
“Oh, Emi!” Gabriel recovered quicker than Sam from where he was still pressing against the omega, quite possibly having come in his pants like a teenager. To be fair though, he hadn’t had anything resembling sex in years. Losing Kali had made him lose some of the finer parts of his character until now so it seemed. Looking at the hurt look on his daughter’s face, Gabriel knew he had fucked up though. “I’m so sorry, honey.” He stepped out from behind the counter. “I should have come seen you guys first. Then I smelled _him…_ ”  
  
“Just stop.” Emilia shook her head. “Before you hurt both of us.” She nodded towards Sam who was trying to push himself off the counter, a slight wounded look on his face. "Talk to us later."  
  
“What the hell is going on?!” John Winchester bowled into the room, sending a few of the smaller Novaks to the floor in his rampage. “There hasn’t even been a ceremony, and you're trying to knot my son! He's not even signed over to you yet!”  
  
“I wasn’t planning on jumping him when I got home.” Gabriel snarked back. “Sorry, Sam. You smell way too good for your own good, but I still shouldn’t have been such an animal.” He rubbed a hand over Sam’s lower arm. “You okay?” Sam pushed into the alpha’s touch, feeling his heat starting to come back with a vengeance. Gabriel and John both smelled it too because they both moved in to take Sam.  
  
Sam whimpered as his father wrenched him from Gabriel’s side.  
  
“No!”  He reached for Gabriel, for alpha _, his alpha._  
  
“Shut up.” John slapped Sam hard before injecting something into his arm. John turned from his son to face the alpha encroaching on his family right. “If you make a move to follow me, I’m calling the cops. He is not signed over to you yet. He does not spend his heats with you yet.” John dragged the omega out, forcing Sam into the car idling out front. “Thank God I showed up.” He breathed in his son’s face. “You were just going to present there like a whore, weren’t you? Well, I didn’t raise a whore.” He slammed the door before walking around the car to get into the driver’s seat. He took off, tires squealing, leaving the stunned Novak clan in his wake.  
  
Sam didn’t remember much of the ride; the tranquilizer in his veins making everything blur together. He only woke up when he was on a bed, clad only in boxers and socks, ankles and wrists bound to the corners of the bed. He twisted his head to see if he could free his wrists. Normally he would just lay there, wait out his heat until his father or the doctor came to jack him off like a vet jacks off a dog, but this time was different.  He needed Gabriel. He needed his alpha.  
  
“No.” He whimpered as he realized he wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t even at John’s.  
  
“Hello, Sam.” He whipped his head around to see Azazel leaning in the door. “I’m glad to see the drug is finally wearing off. We have a lot to discuss.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an apology for last chapter's cliff hanger.

Gabriel started to chase after John's car in an attempt to rescue his omega, but Lucifer's shoulder blocked him at the door.  
  
"Let me go!" He snarled, shoving against his brother's solid build. "Let me go!" He shouted louder.  
  
"Gabriel, pull yourself together." Lucifer's tone was calm in his ear but his grip on his brother's arm was far more firm. "You've got to think about your kids." Gabriel bared his teeth as he struggled against Lucifer. All he could focus on was the distressed scent of Sam; he needed to defend his mate! Michael came up behind him, looping his arms under Gabriel's armpits. The three alphas struggled for a long moment while Lilith and Castiel worked hard to keep the kids in the den. None of the pups needed to see the pain of two new mates being thrust apart. Lucifer grabbed a nose spray suppressant he had put in his pocket just in case.   
  
"But Sam..." Gabriel thrashed against Michael while Lucifer administered two quick squirts into each of Gabriel's nostril. Gabriel sneezed as he slowly came down from his alpha high. He was still angry about John taking Sam away, but Lucifer was able to redirect his attention back to his kids.  
  
"You need to talk to your children now because you're not going to get a chance once I get Sam back." Lucifer counseled him already dialing a number on his cell. "And I'm going to get him back." He gripped Gabriel's shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. "Go talk to your pups."   
  
Gabriel squared his shoulders as Michael released his hold on him. "Your family supports you. We will get Sam back." Gabriel nodded, signaling that he heard his oldest brother, stepping into the den. Lilith shooed the rest of the pups, giving  Gabriel and his pack some much needed privacy.  
  
"Daddy!" Lucie launched herself into her father's arms. Gabriel caught her easily, kissing her bangs.   
  
"Hey, little _viti_." He smiled down at her. "Hi, Aadi." He nudged the comic his son was curled up reading. "Always good to see you, Thor." Aadi peeked over the comic.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"A syllable! I am blessed!" Gabriel joked, rewarded with a hint of a smile. "Hello again, Emi." He finally glanced over at his oldest who had her arms firmly crossed. "I am sorry that you had to see me in such a compromising situation."  
  
"I know it's biology and all, but, it still hurt." She shrugged, getting up to hug her father anyway. Gabriel placed his youngest next to Aadi, embracing Emilia warmly. He stepped back a moment later to address his brood.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys. We are going to be dealing with a large adjustment. I wasn't expecting to 'connect' as well as I did with Sam, but it happened. It is a reality outside of our control."  
  
"What happened?" Aadi folded up his comic book. "Where is Sam?"  
  
"Sam and Dad are soul mates." Emilia answered for her father. "Sam's dad flipped out and took Sam away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"John Winchester is very traditional." Gabriel said diplomatically, his face saying everything his words weren't. "He wants Sam and I to marry before Sam moves in with us."  
  
"He won't let them mate." Emilia helpfully supplied the information Gabruel was dancing around.  
  
"Thank you, Emi." Gabriel said, almost exasperatedly, smiling as she grinned innocently at him. "I miss you guys." Gabriel pulled all his kids in an embrace.  
  
"We missed you too." Lucie piped up. "But can you please take a shower? You reek." Gabriel burst out laughing despite himself. He did need to wash up before he got all itchy.  
  
"You got it." He promised, mussing up her hair before leaving to do just as she asked. He couldn't retrieve Sam like this; he might frighten the potentially already traumatized omega. And he couldn't even try to retrieve Sam until Lucifer gave him the go-ahead. So yes, a shower was in order.  
  
Sam whimpered as Azazel stepped towards the bed. It was a pitiful sound, but he couldn't help it. He was still in heat, yes. He was desperately in need of touch, of any touch, but he did not want this alpha touching him.   
  
"Please." He whined, tugging at his wrists. "Please return me to Gabriel. Please let me go back to my alpha."  
  
"You've instinctively mated with that widowed Novak?" Azazel paused. "How marvelous! You are an amazing omega." He reached forward, reaching for Sam's wrist.   
  
"No!" Sam tried to twist away, but the second Azazel laid hands on him, his body betrayed him. He was suddenly aware of how achingly hard he was; how his back was arching up from the bed in a desperate attempt to be touched where he needed it most. "Gabriel!" He sobbed. He couldn't control himself. He needed his alpha before he fucking presented to his doctor.  
  
Azazel slowly undid the padded cuff holding Sam's left wrist to the bed frame.  
  
"I need you to listen, Sam. Two betas are going to come in and untie you. They're going to take you into a nice, hot shower. I've put stuff in there to help you with your heat, toys and lube, but it's up to you to use them. No one is going to touch you sexually in any manner. After a little while, the betas are going to come back in and wash you up, all right?" Azazel glanced down at the writhing omega on the bed. Poor Sam was too far gone to pay attention to what the alpha was saying. He just wanted, no, he needed the alpha's knot.  
  
"Please!" Sam begged, his omega fully taking over as he succumbed completely to the heat Gabriel's scent had accidentally triggered. "I need your knot."  Sam had already pushed his freed hand into his boxers, working desperately to release some of the pressure. Azazel left after releasing Sam's limbs from the other three cuff, leaving him to his own devices before the betas came in to wash him up. The omega needed his alpha or Azazel feared Sam would be damaged from this event in ways he would never recover.  
  
"You've got him?" Lucifer barked into his phone, causing Gabriel to spring to his feet. His rut was still there, barely suppressed, lingering, waiting for his omega to reappear. His alpha side was still snarling about being unable to mate with Sam, but the suppressants were keeping it under control for now. "Let's go." Lucifer stood up, heading towards his car.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He's in frantic need of his alpha." Lucifer jumped in, inserting the key into the ignition. "I do not wish for Sam to have to bear the weight of any more rejection. I fear he would not survive it." Gabriel was irrationally jealous that his brother knew his new mate better. He was simultaneously overwhelmed with the need to protect Sam. Everything  would all change once he was back by Sam's side. _Get omega. Take omega. Claim Omega. Omega. Omega. Omega._  
  
  
Sam didn't like the betas much. They weren't alphas. They couldn't give him what he needed. Neither could the toys Azazel had left out for him. He left them where they lay. Only Gabriel could help him. But the betas got him in the shower. They scrubbed him clean, letting him to wash between his legs. His hair was washed thoroughly, his scalp tingling from their fingers. It was still all a blur, his mind and body only wanting one thing.  
  
A few doors down, Lucifer was making his way into the main office of the omega sanctuary.  
  
"Thank you, Azazel." Lucifer shook the older doctor's hand. "Thank you for moving in so quickly."  
  
"John made it easy." Azazel chuckled. "I even got him to sign paperwork saying that I could fuck the omega in his alpha's absence. For all these years of be careful, he finally gave me enough proof to have him arrested."  
  
"Little too late for Sam though. He’s had a rough life. It was so different meeting him in person than reading his file in my office. He is an amazing man."  
  
“He’s very unique.” Azazel agreed. “Very strong.”  
  
“You played your part well.” Lucifer didn’t bother to hide his disciplinary tone. The older alpha lowered his head to his boss, a sign of submission.  
  
“Too well, I know.” Azazel sighed. “I wish we were able to intervene sooner. It was Providence that your little brother happened upon his friendship in college, or else this story might have a far unhappier ending.”  
  
“Perhaps we should continue this conversation later.” Lucifer commented as he observed his brother making his way towards the room they were conversing in.  
  
"Where is he?" Gabriel strode in, golden eyes blazing. "Where is Sam?!"  
  
"The betas will show you to his room." Azazel was undisturbed by the ruffled alpha who was on the brink of attacking him. "I apologize that the two of you were so brutally separated. I appreciate that you did not kill his father though. I will personally ensure that he is brought to proper justice.”  
  
“Justice?” Gabriel gave a dark laugh. “No alpha will ever get true justice for the crimes they’ve committed against an omega.”  
  
“Remember your mate.” Lucifer prompted before any more could be said on that matter.  
  
“Take me to him.” Gabriel turned to the two betas waiting by the door. “Now.” Azazel and Lucifer watched him go.  
  
“Take me to John.” Lucifer ordered his subordinate once the door clicked behind Gabriel and his two beta guides. “I have something I’ve been meaning to give to him.”  
  
“Right this way.”  
  
Gabriel left the betas in the hall once he caught a whiff of Sam’s distressed scent. He could smell Sam’s agony and his arousal all mingled together. Carefully, he cracked the door open, not prepared to see Sam curled up on a padded bed, gripping his own erection. He didn’t look like he was enjoying any of it; the look on his face was one more of suffering.  
  
“Sam.” Gabriel growled possessively, something exploding in his chest that had been growing all day, heck, something that had been building inside of him since he first laid eyes on the odd omega. “ _Mine_.” His verbal claim slipped from his lips, earning a deep whine from _his_ omega. He stepped to the bed, bending low to press his lips to Sam’s sweaty forehead. "Let it go. Let me take care of you." He whispered, easing Sam's grip off his own cock.  
  
“Gabriel. Alpha. _Please_.” Sam was beyond coherent thought; nearly driven mad by his heat being so cruelly interrupted and prolonged. All he knew was that alpha was back. Alpha could give him what he wanted. What he needed. What he felt like he just might die if he went without it for one more minute.  
  
“I’m here.” Gabriel knelt on the bed next to Sam before lying down next to him. For some reason, maybe the brokenness so evident on Sam’s bare body, or the remaining molecules of his suppressants, Gabriel found himself in control as he wrapped himself around Sam’s body.  He needed to be gentle this time. He didn't want to break his precious omega. Sam deserved every good thing the world had to offer, and Gabriel wanted to make sure that from this moment on, Sam would get all those good things with none of the bad.  
  
But Sam had other plans it seemed.  
  
"Alpha!" Sam pleaded. It was funny how Gabriel's body knew what Sam's needed. Sam's hands were shaking as they pressed against Gabriel’s chest, pulling at his shirt. Gabriel shed his shirt, letting Sam pull it over his head. “Fucking knot me already, alpha.” Sam hissed. “Need you.” He sobbed the next moment. Gabriel pulled a way back, not completely withdrawing, eyeing Sam’s leaking cock. Past that, he could smell the scent of ripening peaches smeared over that book smell as Sam’s slick permeated the room. Sam was spreading his legs, inviting, presenting. All Gabriel needed to do was to claim him. "Please."

He really wanted to suck that pretty cock first, so he did just that. Sam just about shrieked as Gabriel's mouth enveloped him. Gabriel's inner alpha puffed up with pride to be able to bring his mate such pleasure. More slick slid from the slit between Sam's balls and asshole as Gabriel inserted two fingers, cautiously probing into his omega. Big hands were wrapped into his golden hair that was beginning to curl at the ends, pulling as Sam tossed his head back in bliss. "Fuck me!" He shouted down at the alpha between his legs, causing Gabriel to pull off his cock because he started laughing so hard. It was good to see Sam a little more coherent now that things were getting good.  
  
"I think we're going to get along wonderfully." Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips, thrilled as the omega eagerly reciprocated, clever fingers undoing Gabriel's belt. Gabriel wanted to go slow, to take his time in taking the omega apart, but he knew the separation had taken that away from them. "I've got you." He soothed as he slid out of his pants and boxers, freeing his own erection. Sam took one look at him, eyes wide, pupils blown before clambering up on his hands and knees, fully presenting. At the last minute,  Gabriel remembered to grab a condom from the box by the bed. If he was going to do this, he wasn't risking Sam having a pup right off the back. They needed time to bond as mates and as a family before they added another pup to the pack. He slid the condom on before using gentle fingers to widen the slicked hole for his cock to slide into. Garbled noises of pleasure and begging added to the heat, encouraging Gabriel to ease in further. Sam's body was more than ready, having been ready for an alpha to mount him for a few hours now. Sam was already thrusting his hips back, trying to force Gabriel deeper into him. But Gabriel didn't like this position. He wanted to feel and see Sam fall apart around him. He pulled out, twisting Sam on to his back, spreading his legs as he reinsterted himself, pushing back into Sam's more than willing body. "It'll be better like this when the knot takes place." He explained to the omega already trying to get him to--

  
"For the love of God, fucking move!" So it seemed Gabriel's mate was bossy in bed. He had to whisper a small thanks to Kali for looking out for him in death as she had in life. His alpha side fully sprang to life once he was sure his mate was secure. Gabriel didn't have another word for what they were doing other than fucking. It was primal. It was abso-fucking-lutely perfect. They both came embarrassingly fast, but neither cared as Gabriel's knot bound them together. "Alpha." Sam breathed, more content, more sated. For now. Gabriel had a feeling they should both nap now. It looked like they had a few days to go. He had no doubt Sam would be demanding. And he also had no doubt he would love every minute of it. And even beyond that when the heat was done. He thought he might already be beginning to love this omega even though he had barely known him for two weeks. Nothing short of the miraculous for this widower who had sworn off relationships. Looked like Sam really was a miracle worker after all. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek, nestling close as Sam tried to push in closer to him. He scented the omega again, wrapping his arms around him as the omega drifted off to sleep.

_"Mine."_


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's heat lasted longer than normal, stretching into four days before it started to abate. It was the fourth night when he started to become more himself.  
  
Gabriel managed to convince the sated omega in his bed to eat and drink some of the refreshments the betas had brought up for the both of them. Sam lay back down, one large head resting on his full belly as he curled around Gabriel.  
  
"Do you want to shower?" Gabriel knew that they stank of sex, but he didn't care. He only cared that his omega was safe and cared for. He felt like the luckiest man alive with Sam in his arms, but he was also concerned. The attraction was between him and Sam; the connection was there too-- Gabriel knew that with time and care, Sam and himself could be a happily mated pair as well. All Gabriel had to do was to claim him when the time came, to leave his mark on Sam's neck, put a ring on his finger.  
  
"No, I want to sleep." Sam tugged Gabriel back down, nuzzling into the alpha's chest. He was so tired. Heats always exhausted him, but this one had been different. This one had drained him to his core. "Alpha." He whined, trying to burrow his face deeper into Gabriel's bare chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the large omega, scenting him as his.  
  
_My omega. Mine. Mine. Mine._  
  
"Mine." He rumbled deep in his chest; Sam giving content sighs in his arms ever few moments as he slowly drifted into sweet dreams, safe in his alpha’s embrace. Gabriel wondered how Sam would feel about them in the morning when all the traces of his heat were gone. Would he still like being considered Gabriel's own?  
  
The next morning Sam woke up with his cheek pressed against Gabriel's chest. He licked his lips, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. He untangled his legs from Gabriel's, getting off the bed, and heading towards the door. He was pretty sure that he would be thrilled to never go through another heat like again. Thank God Gabriel hasn't woken up. Sam was so embarrassed. He felt like he had turned into what his father had tried to keep him from being: a whore. He had gone off and begged for the last thing he wanted when he was in his right mind.   
  
"Can we help you?" He faintly remembered these two twin betas from his heat; they had washed him before Gabriel had found him. Alpha. His traitorous heart yearned for the man he had left behind in bed. He didn't care for the alpha; it was just his biology making him so damn week. "Are you hurt, omega?" The beta who had spoken came a step closer.   
  
"Fine, I'm fine." Sam held his arm up in front of himself, shielding himself from her approach.   
  
"Do you need anything?" The beta stepped back, sensing Sam's discomfort.  
  
"A shower." Maybe if he washed Gabriel off him he wouldn't feel so horrible about running from the alpha. Sam knew he was running, yes. He had spent his whole life dreading the day he was knotted, the day he was mated. It was nothing like he had expected. He had liked it. His body has betrayed him over and over again, making him beg for more. "Clothes." He added, realizing he was standing naked before the two betas.  
  
"Of course." They nodded, beckoning for him to follow them.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Azazel?" He faintly remembered his old doctor looming in the back of his mind before Gabriel crashed in, taking over all other remnants of his memory in golden flashes. He couldn't hate the alpha. Gabriel had done well by him; he had kept his whispered promises to take care of Sam. No, Sam didn't hate Gabriel; he hated his biology, he hated himself.  
  
The betas slowly escorted him down the hall towards the shower. His body felt foreign to him as he limped down the hallway. He was sore to his core. He had gone from never having sex to having it way too much within a short time frame. He had always just belonged to himself. Now he wasn't just his, now he was a part of Gabriel and Gabriel was a part of him.  
  
"You are at an omega sanctuary. Azazel left as soon as your alpha and his brother arrived. Lucifer instructed us to give you the best care."  
  
"Lucifer's here?" Sam perked up slightly. Lucifer was safe. He wasn't as safe as Gabriel, but still, Lucifer protected him. He had saved Sam's ass twice already; it seemed Sam owed him a third. _Family_. Lucifer was family.  
  
"He is co-founder. He is overseeing your case." One of the twins held the door open for Sam. "You are treasured here, omega."  
  
"My name is Sam." He growled, stumbling into the shower. If only he could get his legs to work properly.  
  
"We know. We did not want to be rude by assuming that you would want us to use your name."  
  
"Use my name. Don't call me omega. Don't remind me off what I am."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with what you are. You are a miracle." There was that word again. Sam missed Gabriel. He didn't want to argue with the betas about whether or not he was trash. He wanted to talk to Gabriel. Gabriel didn't lie like the betas. Sam wanted to feel safe again. Part of him wanted to turn around, run back to his room, to his Gabriel. For better or worse, it seemed they were bound.   
  
The betas helped him into the shower, convincing him to take the offered shower chair while he cleansed his body of the lingering proof of his and Gabriel's time together.  
  
"Hey Sammykins." Sam jerked his head up as Gabriel poked his head in the door. "You okay?"  
  
"Peachy." Sam couldn't bring himself to look the alpha in the eyes. Gabriel chuckled softly as he slipped inside the bathroom to sit on the edge of the tub. Sam still smelled like peaches even under the spray of water. He noticed how the omega avoided him; how the omega was curled on the chair. The first heat was always the hardest on omegas, especially if Sam had been a virgin like Lucifer suspected. Sam just watched the mist from the shower gather on the pale skin of Gabriel's back, trying hard to not be anxious. He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t try anything. He already had gotten to knot Sam countless times. Sam didn't want to anger the alpha but he really didn't want to be touched as much as his omega nature craved it. "I don't want," Sam hesitated, not knowing all the details of the difference between being fucked and knotted. "Sex." He finished, hoping that was clear enough. "My heat's over." He knew it was physically impossible for Gabriel to knot him when neither of them were in heat, but thanks to the knowledge Lucifer had given him, he knew Gabriel could still fuck him.  
  
"Relax, I'm staying out here." Gabriel stated. "You need to rest, kiddo. You will need time to recover from your heat and I from my rut."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sam finally met Gabriel's eyes; he noted that those golden eyes were kind.  
  
"Oh, just a bit of chafing." Those eyes twinkled. "Okay, a lot of chafing." Gabriel admitted with an adorable, disarming grin.  
  
"Same." Sam found himself smiling slightly, shifting his legs, as he relaxed in the alpha’s presence. He felt happier when Gabriel was around.  
  
"I'd kiss it better, but that might lead to more chafing." Gabriel giggled, reaching over to run his fingers down Sam's arm. "You are so very beautiful."  
  
"For a bitch, for an omega; for a man with woman parts between his legs." Sam's face darkened, shifting away from Gabriel again.  
  
"You think far too lowly of yourself." Gabriel gripped Sam's hand in his own. "I would change your opinion of yourself if you give me a chance." Sam pulled his hand back, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You already have my body, alpha. Why should you care about the rest of me?" It wasn't really a question. Gabriel understood Sam was stating what he had been raised to expect. He wanted to strike John. He wanted to make him suffer for making Sam suffer so. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the air of the stench of his anger before Sam became more nervous.  
  
"I would change your opinion on our relationship then as well." Gabriel swung his legs over into the running shower. "Get out." He ordered the betas. "I will take care of my mate."  
  
"We'll only leave if the ome- if Sam tells us to." Sam just nodded. Alphas were easier to live with if they got their way. Gabriel was saddened by the scent of resignation coming from the omega. The betas retreated as Gabriel stood, fully entering the shower. Sam let his legs splay open but Gabriel just brushed by the chair and the unwilling offering taking care not to slip on the wet floor of the tub.  
  
"You will learn, Sam, that whatever kind of alphas you're used to dealing with, I am not like those alphas.” He guided Sam's head back, detaching the shower head to thoroughly wet Sam's hair. Sam was stiff, holding still despite how tense he was. "I said I would take care of you. And I will. I will take care of all of you. I’m not into you for just your body." He used his free hand to run through Sam's hair. Sam shivered. "Here, hold this." Gabriel handed Sam the shower head. "I'm going to wash your hair." He lathered shampoo into Sam's thick hair.  
  
"You're only taking care of me because I might be carrying your pup." Gabriel nearly dropped the shower head he had taken back from Sam as he rinsed the shampoo out. He snarled softly at the insinuation that Sam thought he was only taking care of him for Gabriel’s sake. Sam trembled slightly but didn’t pull away.  
  
"No, no you're not carrying my pup." He informed Sam once he had recovered from that slightly insulting remark. “I’m taking care of you because it is my honor to do so.” He managed through gritted teeth. _Kill John now._  
  
"What?" Sam started forward, pulling his hair free so he could turn and face Gabriel. He ran a hand over his sculpted abs covering his empty womb. "Why not? You mated me! Am I not good enough to carry your pups?!" The omega scoffed in Gabriel's face, hurt.  
  
"You're more than good enough." Gabriel was quick to assure his mate. "I might be the one who isn't good enough for you though I'll try to be." He always felt like he failed Kali when he failed their kids. What if he failed Sam too?  
  
Sam inhaled, smelling the alpha's worry with a tinge of pungent grief, that lingering smell of sharp coffee  
  
"Then why won't you give me a pup?" Sam had always wanted kids; he just never expected to be with someone like Gabriel. Gabriel sensed his confusion, tenderly cupping the side of Sam's face.   
  
" _We_ already have three pups, Sam. I would give you time to adjust to this big change in our lives before bearing a pup. So I made sure to wear condoms since your father was so dead set against birth control pills. I want you to focus on settling in with us, not worrying over a baby."   
  
"All right." Sam turned back around, somewhat mollified by Gabriel's answer. The alpha seemed sincere; his reason seemed sound. And he had called his pups, their pups. Sam had a family, a real one, not a sham family like he had with John. Gabriel resumed washing Sam's hair while he relished the fact Sam had relaxed some; his scent was no longer thick with distrust and fear. "When are we going home?" Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat when Sam said ‘home.’ He was already in way too deep with this omega, wrapped around his not so little, little finger.  
  
"I'm sure we can leave whoever you're ready." He conditioned the ends of Sam's hair.  
  
"I miss the pups."  
  
"They miss you too."  Gabriel focused the spray of water back on Sam’s hair, the water glancing off of Sam’s broad shoulders. “How about we go home once we’ve had a late breakfast? I know a little place that I think you’ll just love.”  
  
“You’re taking me out?” Sam was surprised. “John rarely let me go out in public by myself. He never took me anywhere once I presented.” He hurried to explain when he caught a whiff of his mate's confusion and irritation towards his father's actions.  
  
“Of course, I am going to take you out! I want the world to see that I am the luckiest man in the world!” Gabriel reached past Sam to turn the shower off, letting the shower head drop to the bottom of the tub. He wrapped his arms around Sam, inhaling in his sweet scent. “I mean it, Sam. You’ve the best thing that could have ever happened to me; you’ve turned my life, not to mention the lives of my children, around. I would be proud to be seen next to you.” He pressed a somewhat sloppy kiss on Sam’s cheek, eliciting a look of disgust and delight all mixed together. Sam smelled happy. Gabriel kept his cheek pressed against Sam’s, content to just hold Sam for a moment in hopes that all the affection Gabriel felt for Sam would somehow bleed in through their contact, letting Sam know how much he was cared for. Sam felt Gabriel’s love; he did. He just was going to take some time before he fully accepted that an alpha was capable of loving an omega like him. He turned his head, wanting a glimpse of those kind eyes that sparkled whenever they saw him. Gabriel shifted, staring back into Sam’s hazels eyes. He was pretty sure Sam’s eyes had changed since the last time Gabriel had gotten lost in them. He leaned forward before he could stop himself, kissing Sam chastely. “Let’s go get some food!” He pulled back, Sam whining at the loss of touch. Gabriel whipped back around at the sound, holding his hand out for Sam to take. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” He grinned. “Maybe some clothes first though.” His eyes skimmed over Sam’s bare body before meeting his eyes again impishly. Sam blushed, but this time he didn't feel so ashamed of his body.  
  
“Okay.” He smiled, letting Gabriel wrap him up in way too many towels before they let the betas lead them to their new room where new clothes had been lain out for the both of them. One of the betas handed Gabriel the keys to the car Lucifer had left for him.  
  
“Thank you.” Gabriel glanced back over at his still-dressing omega. His heart was bursting, past being full, as he watched Sam get ready for their _date_. Gabriel couldn’t wait to spoil him like he had spoiled Kali. But first breakfast, and then some much needed time with _their pups._  
  
_Family. Mate. Love. Sam._


	12. Chapter 12

Sam tugged on the stiff collar of the dress shirt he was wearing. He didn't remember ever wearing clothes this expensive. He was used to hand me downs or whatever John bought him off the discount rack.  
  
"Are your clothes uncomfortable?" Gabriel asked as they walked into the small restaurant downtown. It had to be the fourth time he had caught Sam tugging at some part of his starched shirt.  
  
"No." Sam dropped his hand like he was a small child who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "They're just... fancy."   
  
"Well I guess we'll work our way up to tuxedos." Gabriel's hand found its way to the small of Sam's back as they waited to be seated. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"It's nice." Sam didn't want his alpha to think he was ungrateful. The clothes fit him perfectly; the fabric was soft against his skin. The jeans weren't too heavy, they weren't old, and they weren't ripped. In other words, his outfit had been made for an alpha not an omega. "Am I to always be dressed like this?"  
  
"No?" Gabriel wasn't quite sure where that question came from. "You can dress however you'd like."   
  
"It's just these are alpha clothes." Sam glanced down at his sleeves.  
  
"There are no specific clothes for alphas and omegas, Sam. Your father was just cheap." Gabriel looked up him, his brow furrowed like Sam was some great mystery he was trying to decode. "Ah, hello." Gabriel turned back to the hostess who had appeared. "Two for breakfast, please. I was telling my mate that he just had to try the food here."  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Novak." The petite omega smiled. "And Mr. Novak." She beamed up at Sam. Sam blushed as he smelt Gabriel's apparent pride at presenting his new mate to these people that he obviously knew. "Congratulations to you both. We're all so happy for you!" She led them to their table; Sam was starting to be grateful as Gabriel's hand guided him through the maze. She brought them up to the second story where the walls had been replaced with large windows between the strong supports. Twinkling white lights were strung across the open ceiling. Flower arrangements bloomed in each of the corners of the room while one fancily-set table sat in the middle of the room with excellent views of the city from every angle. "I hope you enjoy your date." She smiled encouragingly at Sam as she passed by; the tall omega was looking a little overwhelmed. Gabriel pulled out Sam's chair, waiting for his omega to slowly sit as he slid the chair back up to the table.  
  
"You did this." Sam turned to the alpha, hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. "You did all of this for me. Why?" Gabriel knelt by Sam's chair, smelling the omega's distress. "You're so nice!" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his emotions. Gabriel noticed his large hand was squeezing his right thigh. It wouldn't have bothered Gabriel if he hadn't remembered that leg was the one he tried to avoid touching because of the deep wound there.  
  
"Sam."  Gabriel gently took Sam's hand in his own. He could smell Sam’s blood through the jean material underneath the scent of Sam’s bubbling emotions. “If it’s too much, I can scale it back. We can eat downstairs with everyone else.”   
  
“Everything is too much.” Sam whispered, staring at their entwined hands. “I was planning on killing myself after I moved back in with John. I wasn’t going to let my father dictate my life anymore. And then you showed up…” Sam’s face crumpled as tears began to streak down his cheeks. “Everything is different except for me! I’m still… broken.”  
  
“Hey,” Gabriel reached for Sam as the omega‘s chair scooted back as Sam tumbled off the chair into Gabriel’s arms. The chair teetered before toppling over; the light crash startled the omega even more. Sam trembled as Gabriel pulled him closer, whispering reassurances past the curtain of thick hair that Sam was hiding behind. “You’re not alone, Sammy.” He pushed Sam’s hair out of his face, pressing kisses along Sam’s brow. The omega leaned heavily on him, trying to stop sobbing into Gabriel's neck. “I’m going to help in any way that I can.”  
  
“I never expected to be happy.” Sam hiccuped. “Even if I don’t seem very happy right now, I am happy with you, alpha.” He was adamant, trying to convince his mate. Gabriel just smiled, scenting and kissing his mate as Sam started to calm down. Gabriel caught sight of their waitress peeking over the top of the stairs. He nodded to her to bring up the food. “I’m happy you’re my alpha. I always thought I would end up with someone like John.” He whined as Gabriel started to move. "Don't go." He reached for Gabriel's arm before remembering what his father said about needy omegas, removing his grip from his mate's arm. Gabriel noticed the resigned sadness, making sure to grip Sam's shoulder in a reassurance that he was still there, that Sam could still reach for him. Sam sniffed, smelling the protectiveness of his mate. Gabriel was pissed at John again; a fact that reassured Sam almost immediately.  
  
“Come with me.” Gabriel slowly stood, helping Sam to stand as well. He didn’t pull away, keeping his presence steady. Sam practically molded into his side even though he towered over Gabriel as the alpha led him to the balcony. “I’m happy you’re my omega.” He said softly, glancing up at Sam who was listening intently. “After Kali…” Gabriel ducked his head down. “She was my world; I never thought I’d get over losing her.”  
  
“I can’t replace her.” Sam looked frantic at the prospect.  
  
“I don’t want you to. You have your own place in my life, in my heart. I just never thought my heart would heal enough to love another.” Gabriel softly butted his head into Sam’s shoulder. “We can help each other, Sam. You’re not the only one who is learning to heal.” Gabriel pulled the balcony doors open, guiding Sam outside into the fresh air. Sam inhaled deeply of the warm, summer air. Outside, there was a blanket laid out on the floor, weighted down with more buckets of flowers. Gabriel sat down, leaning against the brick wall. “Will you sit with me?”  
  
“This was for me too?” Sam glanced around at the cozy setting. Gabriel nodded as Sam looked around in wonder, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He eased himself down carefully, curling up into Gabriel’s arms as he reached over to touch the leaves of the nearest plants. “It’s so beautiful.” He tucked his head into the nook of Gabriel’s neck, content to stay just there for the duration of their stay at the restaurant. He was still shaking from his earlier outburst, feeling somewhat exhausted from all the emotions he had processed. His leg was throbbing still, but he kept from touching it the rest of the time reclining with Gabriel's arm wrapped around him.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Gabriel placed a kiss on Sam’s head as the waitress carried their food out on a raised tray perfect for picnics on blankets out on balconies. She just smiled at them as she set the food down on Gabriel’s side, but Sam turned away, embarrassed to be seen in such a state. He hid his face in Gabriel’s neck, not that the alpha was complaining. Having Sam seek him out for comfort was the greatest compliment he could ever receive. “Thank you.” Gabriel nodded as she made her departure. Sam didn’t move until she was all the way back downstairs. “It’s okay.” Gabriel shushed his whimpered apology. “Take what you need from me; that’s what I’m here for.” A warm, summer breeze played with the potted flowers near them, toying with strands of Gabriel's golden hair as he stroked Sam's hair back from his face. Sam's cheeks were red as he finally turned face Gabriel more; his eyes a little bleary.  
  
Gabriel peppered more soft kisses against Sam’s temple as the omega slowly unwound himself from the alpha’s body, but he never moved from his position, leaning against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel's arm stayed wrapped around Sam's waist, his hand sliding up and down Sam's back. Sam was hungry. As he should be; they had worked up an appetite the last few days. “Take a bite.” Gabriel reached over, grabbing a half of a crepe in his hand. He held it up to Sam’s lips, waiting with a smile for Sam to try a taste. Sam glanced up at Gabriel timidly, extending his neck slightly to take a bite of the crepe. Of course, Sam was trying for a not-messy approach, but crepes were made to be slightly messy, squirting cream over Sam’s lips. He blushed more, looking up at Gabriel, his eyes widening as the blend of decadent food sank into his taste buds. “You like?” Gabriel grinned, taking a bite of the crepe himself. Sam nodded, glancing hungrily back down at the crepe in Gabriel’s hand.  
  
Mmm. Banana and chocolate: almost as delicious as Sam. “I should see if they make peach cobbler crepes.” He mused out loud before leaning over to kiss the smeared cream and chocolate off of Sam’s lips. Sam relaxed into the kiss even though it had taking him by surprise, leaning into Gabriel’s embrace, kissing his alpha back shyly. Gabriel tasted even better when he smelled and tasted like chocolate, but before they could kiss even more deeply, Sam’s stomach rumbled causing Gabriel to pull back. Sam gave him a rueful smile before eagerly taking another bite of the crepe offered to him. They split the rest of the crepes the same way: Gabriel feeding himself and his omega until they both were full. Occasionally, he offered Sam sips of water from a glass, making sure his omega's basic needs were being met. Sam went to wipe his face, but Gabriel beat him to it, kissing him a little more deeply this time.   
  
“Alpha.” Sam giggled slightly, diving back into the side of Gabriel’s neck where the alpha’s lips couldn’t reach him.  
  
“Omega.” Gabriel couldn’t help but grin. “ _My_ mate.” He had been smiling all day; his cheeks hurt! But it was a good kind of hurt. Sam ducked his head down, his face mirroring the expression on Gabriel’s face. He felt almost too happy like any second his world was going to come crashing down again. “Are you ready to go home?” Gabriel was kissing Sam’s forehead again: a sign of affection that wasn’t sexual. Sam seemed comfortable with it, so it was slowly becoming Gabriel’s go-to when he needed to touch his mate, to make sure he was all right. Sam nodded, detangling himself from his alpha, standing up and stretching, revealing a slip of tanned skin. Gabriel tore his eyes away before Sam saw his staring; god, the omega was more beautiful inside and out than Gabriel could have ever dreamed. How was this his life?  
  
“We should go see the pups now.” Sam was standing by the door, watching Gabriel stretch on the blanket before the alpha hopped to his feet. He was still attracted to Gabriel, even though his heat was over. Gabriel was kind. He took care of Sam. And he had that grin that stretched so wide whenever Sam did something Gabriel thought was cute. Sam liked how Gabriel kissed him too: like he was precious, like Gabriel couldn't get enough. He just didn't know how he had gotten so damn lucky. He had never had good luck before. He tuned back in to catch the rest of what his mate was saying.  
  
“You’re right. I was just trying to prolong the inevitable head biting that I am going to get when I walk through that door.” Gabriel joked.  
  
“Will Emilia be mad?”  
  
“Sam, my daughter usually is angry about something, always. I don’t know what she did to make you feel unwelcome, but I’ll let you in on a secret. Never take her anger personally. It’s usually all my fault anyways. So whatever lava my little volcano spews at us when we walk through the door, know that it’s not directed at you.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“If something happens, that bothers you, let me know. You’re one of us now. We’re your family. No family is perfect, but if we work together, hey, we might be all right in the end, okay?” He offered his hand to his mate.  
  
“All right.” Sam took his hand, letting Gabriel lead him off the balcony back inside, downstairs, and towards. “Don’t you need to pay?”  
  
“Already did.” Gabriel winked, pocketing his credit card that the hostess had just handed back to him.  
  
“I don’t know how you found time to do this.”  Sam marveled.  
  
“I called them when you were in the shower before I joined you.” Gabriel leaned a little closer as they stood out on the sidewalk. “God, I could just kiss you all the time.” Sam blinked, jerking back, putting more space between them. “Sorry, sorry. Got it! I need to keep it in my pants.” Gabriel let go of Sam's hand as they approached the car.  
  
“Sorry.” Sam whispered, shrugging his giant shoulders.  
  
“Not your fault, sweets. Let’s go home.” Gabriel redirected, opening Sam’s door, holding it open for him until he slid into the front seat of the sports convertible. He shut the door firmly and hopped into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Really, Gabriel.” Sam’s hand was on his arm. “I like you.”  
  
“Well, thanks.” Gabriel was not blushing; he was not blushing! Okay, he was blushing slightly in a very un-alpha-like manner. He wasn’t used to being in romantic situations anymore, especially not with people who look like and smell like Sam. “I like you too.” Sam wrinkled his nose at the lame comeback, his inner omega thrilled by the alpha’s attention. “We’ll take this slow.” He promised; his face very serious as he made eye-contact with Sam. “I want you to be comfortable with us, with me.”

“I am.” Sam released Gabriel’s arm, skimming his fingers down the soft insides of his alpha’s right arm. Gabriel grasped Sam’s hand in his own, squeezing firmly before letting go to get the car started. Once they were back on the road, he took Sam’s hand back in his own as they cruised back home, back to their pups.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was relieved when they pulled up in front of the Victorian-style house. He liked Gabriel, he liked spending time with him, but he was overwhelmed. He needed time to himself. Gabriel parked the car on the side of the curb, running around the car to open the passenger door for Sam.  
   
Lucifer met them at the door. Sam started to go inside until he realized that Gabriel was being pulled aside. He decided to wait for his alpha, toying with the sleeves of his dress shirt as Lucifer whispered in Gabriel’s ear. He knew his soon-to-be brother-in-law of sorts wasn’t trying to be rude to him. Lucifer had always looked out for them all.  
  
“What’s going on?” Gabriel leaned a little closer to his brother as Lucifer told him that Emilia had done something.  
  
“We didn’t realize what she was up to until it was too late.”  
  
“Well, she can explain herself when I see her. It’s been a long day already for Sam; I just want to get him in and settled the best I can.” Gabriel glanced over to see his mate flush as he heard Gabriel talking about him. “Can we deal with this later?” He was more worried about Sam in this moment. After hearing Sam admit to planning his suicide, well, it had made him even more passionate about making sure the omega was taken care of, that his omega was happy and secure.  
  
“We can, but you’re not going to like it.”  
  
“Please, Luce. Just let me focus on Sam and the kids.”  
  
“Gabriel.”  
  
“Later.”  
  
The kids were oddly subdued when Gabriel and Sam arrived back at the house, back home. Luci ran to her father, Gabriel picking her up with a wide smile, twirling her around. Aadi sought out Sam almost instantly, burrowing into the omega's side until Sam bent down and scooped him up. Gabriel was amazed to see their closeness in person as Aadi nuzzled into Sam's neck. Lucifer watched the exchange with the warmest smile Sam had ever seen on his face.  
  
“I’m going to run to the office since you two are home, but I’ll be back tonight.”  
  
“See ya, Luce. Thanks for everything.” Gabriel called, squeezing his baby girl a little closer to his chest. How he had missed his pups! It felt right to be home with his family and their new addition. All that was missing was Emilia (and a part of his heart murmured that Kali was missing too).  
  
"You smell different." Aadi noticed, sniffing closer to Sam’s shoulder. "You smell like Dad too now." He leaned back to inspect both sides of Sam's neck. "Where's your bite?"  
  
"I don't have one." It had been one of the first things the omega had checked for in the mirror. He had been relieved at first, but as the day progressed, he felt a little disappointed. Maybe the next time his heat came around, he might feel ready to be forever marked as Gabriel's.  
  
"Why didn't you bite him, Dad?" Aadi nestled his chin on Sam's broad shoulder. "He's your mate." Gabriel didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t want to expose  the children to all of Sam’s troubles.  
  
"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Lucie wriggled out of her father's arms to run over to the tall omega. She jumped up, Sam barely catching her in time. His arms were definitely full as she squirmed in his other arm. Gabriel was impressed with the omega's physical and emotional strength. He didn't know how Sam had made it so long without proper support.   
  
"Well?" Aadi asked seeing as neither alpha not omega had answered his question.  
  
"We're taking it slow." Gabriel ran his thumb under his son's chin. "But dont worry. Our home is his home now. Sam's not going anywhere, and neither am I."  
  
"Good." Aadi snuggled a little closer into Sam as Lucie cheered loudly in Sam's ear. She slid out of his arm, running back over to her father as he sank into his oversized chair. She climbed up, perching on Gabriel's lap so like the night Sam had first met them over FaceTime.  
  
"So where's Emi?" Gabriel asked as it became apparent that his eldest was not at home. "Is she staying at her friend's?" Lucie cocked her head before answering her father.  
  
 "No, She had to stay with Aunt Lilli this week."  
  
"Her heat started." Aadi supplied.  
  
"Are you mad at Emilia?" Lucie asked. "She said you would be when you saw what she did."  
  
"Lucie," Gabriel became very serious. "What did she do?" He should have asked his brother when he had the chance. Something bad had to happen for Lucie to be asking about the incident right after he had arrived home.  
  
"I don't know." Lucie shrank back, scooting off her father's lap. "She was mad. She didn't mean it. She was crying a lot. Then her heat started when Auntie Lilli was here. Unca Luce has been spending the nights over here."  
  
Aadi clung to Sam as Sam sat down with him on the couch. Sam could tell Aadi was stressed out by the tension just as much as Sam was. Lucie glanced over at the omega, scampering from her father's side to sit next to Sam, pressing into Sam's side. "We tried to stop her."  
  
"Lucie! What happened?!" Gabriel yelled, slapping his palm against the arm of his chair.   
  
"Daddy!" Her bottom lip started to quiver. "She hit the tree. She hit Mommy’s tree." Sam pulled her close, shielding her with his arm. He wasn't intentionally interfering between Gabriel and his children. He just couldn't stand yelling, especially not at the pups that were now his family.  
  
Gabriel growled, getting up from his chair.   
  
"What?!" Lucie was crying  
  
"She hit the tree! She said that it had no point being here anymore."  
  
"What'd she hit it with?" Gabriel tried to control his temper. Sam didn't like his yelling. Sam's father had been a yeller. But right now Gabriel was far too pissed to fully scale back. Fuck. He needed a cigarette. Thank God Emilia was with her aunt; otherwise Gabriel would probably ruin all his chances to prove to Sam that he was a good father. His damn alpha side was so desperate to prove that he could provide for his omega. But it was also angry that the memory of his other omega had been violated by their daughter.  
  
"The car." Aadi spoke up, disentangling from Sam, coming to stand in front of Sam and Lucie. "She hit Mom's tree with the car." He took a step forward. "Calm down, Dad, please You're scaring them, you've got to stop it." He folded his thin arms across his striped t-shirt. Gabriel unintentionally mimicked his son's position, until Aadi's words finally sank into his brain.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." He took a step back, sinking back into his chair. Sam sighed a breath of relief, holding Lucie close, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Aadi." Gabriel made sure to make eye contact with his son. "Lucie." He looked to his youngest. "Sam." He finally met Sam's eyes. "This is not how I wanted our first night home to go. I'm sorry, baby." Sam flinched at the endearment, trying to hide with a casual shrug when Lucie glanced up at him. The only time he normally received endearments was usually when an alpha was forcing themselves on him in some manner. It seemed to always remind him of the police station.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"No, it's not." Gabriel fidgeted before getting up. "I'm going to check on the tree and the car." He was also going to smoke; he needed something. He wasn't sure why he reacted so strongly. All his emotions seemed magnified now that he had bonded with Sam. _Sam._ He took a deep breath, the faint smell of peaches in the air calming him down some. He had missed that effect omegas had on him. Kali had been the only one to calm him down until they had pups. Then Gabriel had to learn how to control his emotions better. He let himself out of the house, fumbling with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket as he made his way to the backyard. The tire tracks were pronounced: loose dirt torn up in the middle of his sort of nice lawn. The tree: oh, Gabriel could barely stand to look at the ripped, scarred trunk. Emilia had probably just killed the pretty maple with her rash move. “Sorry, baby.” He whispered, touching the bark. “You always deserved better than I could give you.” He grabbed his lighter, losing the flame a few times before his cigarette finally caught. “I’ve just been fucking everything up since day one. I’m already doing the same damn thing to poor Sam.” Gabriel stared down at the damaged tree morosely.  
  
“No, you’re not.” Gabriel about jumped out of his skin as Sam came to stand next to him. “You’re better than any alpha I’ve ever dealt with, hell; you’re maybe even as good as Dean.” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. Gabriel took a long drag of his cigarette, peering over at Sam as he exhaled the smoke.  
  
“Thanks." Gabriel was touched by Sam's effort to alleviate his concerns, even though Sam was still exhausted. "Does smoke bother you?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
“It drove Kali crazy. She made me quit.” Gabriel huffed a sad laugh. “It was the first thing I picked back up when she died.”  
  
“I’m not going to make you quit.” Sam shrugged. “Just please don’t smoke in the house and not around the kids.”  
  
“Aren’t you worried I’ll get cancer or something?” That had always been Kali’s reasoning when they argued over Gabriel’s dependence on nicotine and whatever chemicals had been packed in that slender cylinder of paper and tobacco.  
  
“Yes.” Sam wrapped his arms around his chest. “But it’s not my place to say anything.”  
  
“Trust me, Sam. It’s your palce.” Gabriel took another drag. “I haven’t had anyone to point me straight in a long time. Please help me, I’m going to need you as my compass.”  
  
“No more yelling at the kids. If you and Emilia want to yell at each other, that’s fine, but leave me, Aadi, and Lucie out of it.”  
  
“That’s it?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he finished his cigarette. “Or are you just getting started?”  
  
“I don’t feel comfortable doing this.” Sam lifted his giant shoulders. “I’m going back inside; I need to set up the couch for tonight.”  
  
“Tonight? Why?” Gabriel spared one more lingering touch to Kali’s tree before following his omega inside. He needed to try to move on at the very least, for all of theirs sake.    
  
“Because Lucifer has taken over my room, I mean, the guest room.” Inside, the kids were curled up on the couch, watching Aadi’s show. “I’m going upstairs to get linens and stuff.”  
  
“Sam, you’re not sleeping on the couch.”  
  
“Well, I’m not sleeping with you, not tonight anyway.” Sam’s shoulders were tight as he turned his body away from the alpha. “I just need a night or a few.” Sam muttered vaguely, already growing defensive. Gabriel jerked at the hint of rejection; but he forced himself to focus. He couldn’t expect Sam to adapt to this new way of life in one day.  
  
“You’re not sleeping on the couch. You can take my bed, and I’ll take the couch.”  
  
“I can’t take your bed!”  
  
“You can and you will, Sam. No mate of mine is camping out on a couch that won’t fit him properly when there is a perfectly good bed for him to use!”  
  
“Can I sleep in there with you, Sam?” Aadi tilted his head back to look at the omega.  
  
“Of course.” Sam’s expression softened. Well, there, that was settled.  
  
“One day I’ll work my way up there too.” Gabriel promised with a wink. He wasn’t expecting Sam’s face to grow guarded.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll let you in within a month’s time.” Sam said with a defeated air. “I’m tired. I’d like to take a nap.” He turned and headed up the stairs. Gabriel sort of gaped after him, slowly realizing what Sam had just implied. Sam didn't want him around him unless it was for his heat. And judging from what Gabriel knew of Sam, it was because he didn't think Gabriel would want to just sleep next to him. No, he wasn't sleeping with Gabriel because he was afraid Gabriel just wanted sex. And Sam would only give him sex when he knew his body would betray him into having it anyway. Well, this wouldn't do. Gabriel needed to woo Sam, show him that he wasn't after sex. Sure, sex was wonderful, but having a relationship would be better (if Gabriel had to choose).  
  
“Stay here.” Gabriel instructed his kids, bounding after Sam. “Hey, let me show you around first. My bed is pretty cool. It gives massages.”  
  
“Gabriel, alpha, I just—“  
  
“Shh.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as the omega started to get a little teary. “A nap it is then, baby.”  
  
“Don’t call me that.” Sam whispered suddenly. “It reminds me of the cops.” He pulled back, tugging at the buttons, tugging his shirt off. He didn’t want to wear these clothes anymore. They made him feel wrong.  
  
“What cops?” Gabriel was instantly suspicious that he was about to get angry again. Why the hell was he the Incredible Hulk today? He was already so fucking protective of his mate. He was going to need Lucifer’s legal connections if any other alpha even looked at his omega wrong. Sam shucked his pants off, standing there in Gabriel's room in his undershirt and boxers: it was a look Gabriel instantly decided he liked. He hugged Sam again as the omega gave him this little lost look that tore into Gabriel's heart.  
  
“The ones that touched me.” Sam’s face was burrowed in his neck again as Gabriel maneuvered him on to the bed. Gabriel was aghast at how much Sam had suffered in his life. He had to make it better, somehow, someway; he would make it all better.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sammy.” He kissed Sam’s forehead before helping the omega get into bed. “I’m not going to let any of those knot-heads touch you again, even if you consider me one of them.” He promised, pulling the covers up over Sam’s shoulders. “I’ll show you the massager later, okay?”  
  
“Thanks.” He heard Sam whisper as he closed the door behind him. A part of him already doubted if he had done the right thing by leaving Sam alone, but a quick phone call to Dean, inviting him and Cas over for dinner helped him to see that he had done the right thing by his mate. Dean explained a few things, set a few guidelines.  
  
“Sam will come around.” Dean was confident. “He just needs to settle in.” Gabriel didn’t mention the part that worried him the most. He was scared he wouldn’t be enough to help Sam. He was concerned that Sam would carry out his plan. Gabriel was terrified that Sam would still kill himself. He couldn’t lose Sam too. He just couldn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam stretched tentatively as he started to wake up from his nap. He felt a little better, but sleeping swamped in the smell of his alpha had caused every sense he had to be on high alert. So he was aware but still surprised when the door to Gabriel's room cracked open and Lucifer's looming shadow fell across the floor.  
  
Gabriel was downstairs, cooking supper when he heard Sam's panicked cry. He literally dropped everything that he was doing, sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could. The kitchen he left behind had been a bit messy to begin with, but now there was uncooked pasta strewn all over the dark red-orange tiles.  
  
"Sam?!" He could smell Sam's anxiety; anxiety that made Gabriel puff up, charging into the room. He tackled Lucifer to the ground who was trying to exit Gabriel's room, his hands in the air.  
  
"Oof!" Lucifer winced as they toppled over, Gabriel landing on top of his stomach.  
  
"What the fuck?" Gabriel grabbed his brothers collar, lifting his shoulders up and slamming him back against the floor. "What were you doing with Sam?!"  
  
"You know," Lucifer shifted slightly. "I forgot how much of a pain in the ass you are when you're bonded. Kali would be proud."  
  
"What were you doing to Sam?" Gabriel pushed Lucifer again.  
  
"I told you I was going upstairs to check on him." Lucifer arched an eyebrow up on his little brother. "I am a doctor if you've forgotten that during your alpha hissy fit. I wanted to ask him a few questions about his heat." Gabriel relaxed slightly, releasing his hold on his brother before getting off of his stomach.  
  
"You all right, Sam?" He cautiously approached Sam who was curled up at the head of the bed. The omega shook his head.  
  
"I'm so stupid." He was digging his fingernails into his leg, just missing the messily bandaged injury from earlier. "He just scared me."  
  
"Hey, whoa, no one thinks you're stupid. That bastard is just incredibly good at scary people with that ugly face of his." Gabriel shot his brother a look while gently removing Sam's hand from his leg. "Why don't you get dressed and help me with dinner since I've already made an enormous mess?" He grinned down at Sam who was squinting his eyes at him. He forgot to feel upset in his process of trying to answer the alpha in a way that might not offend his cooking skills.  
  
"I can order a pizza." He commented in all seriousness and sincerity. Lucifer had to duck out to laugh silently behind the wall as Gabriel sputtered for a moment.  
  
"Well, come survey the damage and let me know what you think the best course of action is." Gabriel finally managed to say, grabbing Sam's jeans and tossing them at him. "Come on, last one downstairs is a rotten egg." Sam didn't quite get what Gabriel meant but he tugged his jeans up and followed his alpha downstairs. They passed by Lucifer who was struggling to compose himself. It was moments like those that gave Lucifer hope that Sam and Gabriel could be happy together.  
  
Downstairs, Sam took one look at the mess that used to be the kitchen and grabbed the home phone.  
  
"What kind of pizza do you like?" He managed a wry smile as Gabriel burst out laughing.  
  
"That bad, huh, Samsquatch? Well, I think I've made it pretty obvious that I'm a meat lover kind of guy." Sam's apparent confusion at that comment seemed to make Gabriel laugh all the more; although he looked sort of embarrassed this time around.  
  
"I don't get it." Sam laughed weakly.  
  
"He means dicks." Aadi supplied from where he had been reading at the table. "He loves dicks, especially yours."  
  
"You're ten!" Gabriel flushed deeply, looking over at his son. "You weren't supposed to get that."  
  
"You forget I'm your son." Aadi smirked. "And I go to school, Dad. I'm not dumb." He stuck his tongue out a little before turning back to his book.  
  
Sam squirmed a little as he recalled the heat-hazed memory of Gabriel practically swallowing his dick whole. His dick gave a twitch at the thought of how enthusiastic Gabriel had been. Gabriel had made his appreciation very clear throughout their time together; his chaffed dick could testify to that. Gabriel was a good lover though, if that word could be applied to the union of Sam's heat and Gabriel's rut.  
  
"Oh." Sam quickly turned his thoughts to other things as Gabriel gave him a knowing look when he readjusted his stance. "I get it now. So, uh, meat lovers it is then?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Gabriel was curious. Sam had just remembered something that had added something sharp and delicious to his scent. He had a funny feeling that Sam had been remembering him. "Why don't you order three pizzas? Meat lovers, pepperoni, and then whatever you usually like?" Oh, he was never going to be able to say meat lovers with a straight face again.  
  
"Really?" Sam's eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Yea, really. I'm paying." Gabriel patted his wallet which was conveniently on his ass. "Speaking of money, Sam, let's open up your bank account tomorrow, okay? I'll deposit the money I owe you, and we'll get you set up with your own debit card."  
  
"Okay." Sam lit up like a Christmas tree; dimples twinkling as he smiled broadly. A part of his dream was realized; Sam didn't think he'd achieve the rest, certainly not the living on his own now that he had a family and a mate to care for. It was okay though; perhaps he could still find ways to be independent, even within Gabriel's household. He took the phone into the den when he ordered the pizza for night's meal.  
  
"All set?" Gabriel glanced up from where he was still scooping up the scattered pasta from the floor.   
  
"Why do we need so many pizzas?"  
  
"Oh!" Gabriel mentally slapped himself. "I forgot to tell you! Your brother and Castiel are coming over."  
  
"They are?" Sam perked up as he placed the phone back in it's receiver before coming back into the kitchen, kneeling to help Gabriel with his task.   
  
"Yea, I thought you might want to see Dean."  Sam nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Hey Sam, I want you to know you’re safe."  
  
"I know I am safe." But Sam's shoulders had tensed up as he picked up the remaining pieces, dumping them in the trash. Aadi peeked up from his book, catching Sam's scent.  
  
"No, listen," Gabriel came over to dump his remaining handfuls of pasta. "I mean it. No sex, no nothing.  Let's just be friends; roommates that raise kids together, all right?"  
  
"But we're mates."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"You don't want me touching you. I know that; I can see that when I get too close. And I won't touch you. I'll never touch you again without your full permission."   
  
"And what of my heats?"  
  
"You'll spend them at Lillith's, just like Emi does."  
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I've been on my own for five years, Sam. I know how to handle my rut on my own."  
  
"Won't that hurt?" Gabriel glanced over at Aadi who was intently listening.  
  
"Go upstairs and check on Lucie, Aadi." Gabriel waited until his son was walking upstairs before continuing. "Heats and ruts aren't supposed to hurt, not really. It can take a time or two to get it right, but they're not supposed to hurt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Gabriel stepped closer when Sam looked away. "I need to know if I hurt you, Sam."  
  
"You didn't!" Sam jerked away when Gabriel's fingers brushed against his wrist. The bruising was starting to go away. "It was better than I ever hoped my first heat with an alpha would be." He whispered, eyes darting as if he were looking for a way to escape. Gabriel took a few steps back.  
  
"I'm trying to help, Sam."  
  
"Just don't touch me." Gabriel didn't know where the Sam who had let him kiss him was. Something about Sam was off; like he was fighting a battle within himself. Gabriel just couldn’t tell if Sam was winning or losing.  
  
"I won't. Let's just enjoy tonight with our family, okay?" Gabriel finally got Sam to meet his eyes.   
  
"Fine. When will Dean and Castiel get here?"  
  
"Oh, they're here now." Gabriel spotted the headlights through the window.   
  
"Hey!" Dean gave a boisterous shout when he entered the house. "Sammy!" He gave his brother a warm hug. "You're walking a little funny. Good heat?"  
  
"Dean!" Castiel elbowed his husband as he carefully eased into the house. "He's shy, don't pick on him."  
  
"I'm fine." Sam jerked away from Castiel's touch.   
  
"Sam." Castiel didn't back down, grabbing his friend's wrist. Sam had always been so touch-starved, ever since they had met, but so desperate to hide it. "Stop fighting this. You've been only hurting yourself these past years, but now you're hurting my family by not accepting what you are."  
  
"I'm not a bitch!" Sam shouted, pulling his hands free. He turned to run into Gabriel, golden eyes watching him concernedly. Sam felt like he was coming unhinged. He needed to cut, to hurt, to do something to stay this madness, this lack of control. He needed to get away before he was consumed on the spot by this madness that bubbled through his veins. He needed to cut the poison out, drain it before it killed him.  
  
He wasn't aware of Gabriel's hands restraining his wrists until Gabriel's palms pressed against his own, tangling their fingers together.  
  
"Breathe, Sam, breathe." Gabriel counseled as Sam went to turn his head. Their family was there; he was embarrassing his alpha in front of their family. "Hey, don't look at them, look at me." Sam remembered that tone; it was the same voice Gabriel had used when he found him in heat. Sam found he trusted that voice, especially since he didn't trust himself right now. "Hey there." Gabriel smiled soothingly as terrified hazel eyes focused on his mouth.  
  
"Bite me." Sam couldn't fight this part of his biology anymore. He never had wanted to be an omega, but now his inner omega wanted its alpha. "Please bite me, Gabriel." He pleaded. "Get this out of me." He gestured to himself.  
  
“No, honey, I can’t do that.”  
  
“Fucking bite me, Gabriel.” Gabriel nearly fell when the full weight of the omega landed against him. Castiel and Dean grabbed Sam, pulling him up. Lucifer came downstairs, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.  
  
“All I did was take a shower.” He sighed, taking in the scene below him. “What happened now?”  
  
“Make him bite me, Luce.” Sam looked over; eyes dull now instead of desperate.  
  
“I can’t, Sammy, not yet.” Gabriel stepped back, leaning away  
  
“Why not?” Lucifer asked, tossing his towel into the laundry room.  
  
“He just told me not to touch him and now he wants me to bite him?!”  
  
“Sam?” Lucifer stepped forward, pushing Castiel and Dean away from the omega. Sam was retreating inside like how he had done after the grocery store. “Why do you want Gabriel to bite you?”  
  
“Castiel’s right.” Sam nodded towards his friend. Castiel gave him an encouraging smile while he rested his palm against his swelling belly. “I’ve got to stop fighting what I am. I’m an omega: we get bitten and knotted and knocked up. But, uh” he straightened up, glancing over at Gabriel shyly, “we also make friends, and have family, and meet people who actually try to help us instead of trying to fuck us.”  
  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Luce smiled, clapping Sam on the shoulder.  
  
“I don’t want to be bitten in a heat when I don’t have my wits. I want to be bitten now while I have my mind about me.”  
  
“I’m going to go check on the pups.” Dean excused himself. He was happy for Sam and Gabriel, but he didn’t want to see any more of their mating than he already had been exposed to at the barbeque.  
  
“Sam, once we do this, there isn’t any going back.” Gabriel spoke up.  
  
“We already can’t go back.” Sam shrugged. “I need your bite. I can feel it in my blood. I need you to claim me permanently.” He met Gabriel’s gaze head on. “You didn’t bite me during my heat, and I thank you for that, but I’d rather you bite me now instead of later.” Sam didn’t know what else to try if this didn’t work. He was at the end of his rope.  
  
“Okay.” Gabriel finally said when Lucifer nodded at him. “Give us a moment, guys.” He took Sam’s hand and led him past the laundry room and down the hall.  
  
In the end, it just hurt like a mother fucker as Samuel L. Jackson would put it so eloquently. Sam had always dreaded being knotted; he had never imagined what it would be like to be bitten, to be claimed. It didn’t take place in a bed or during a heat. It was just between two consenting (he could hear Lillith clapping at him knowing what that word meant now) adults in the downstairs bathroom. There was physical pain present; Sam winced and gasped his way through Gabriel’s teeth clamping down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Gabriel sucked on the bite for a moment, clearing away the first rush of blood, a moment of almost gruesome intimacy as Sam shuddered his way through the experience. Gabriel stepped back, a look of awe on his face that matched Sam’s as the finalization of their bond was complete. Sam placed a hand to the bleeding bite as Gabriel wet a washcloth, dabbing at the wound. He bandaged it up nicely before they headed back out to dinner with their family. The kids watched them with wide eyes, their uncles having retrieved them and Dean from upstairs.

 The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. Sam was a little subdued after his outburst, but he felt better than he had earlier. He didn’t feel like he needed to cut for now. The wound on his neck throbbed, but it was a good pain; it was the type of pain that promised it would all be okay in the end, like the pain of childbirth. The bite grounded him. Sam just needed to hold on, to get through it. He stayed close to Gabriel the rest of the time their family was there. Now that he had let the alpha in a bit; he found he did not want to kick him out. Once again, Gabriel felt safe.

Gabriel was true to his word though and slept on the couch while Lucie and Aadi piled into Gabriel’s bed with Sam. Sam felt as if he was finally home; now all he had to do was to make sure things were okay with Emi. Her heat was supposed to be over in a day or so. Part of Sam was nervous, but the other part of him knew that neither of them would be going anywhere. They would have to make up and deal.  
  
And in the morning, when they were all woken up by Lucifer giving Gabriel a good thrashing, well, it was good comic relief from all the stress of the past few weeks. Gabriel had said that the last one downstairs would be a rotten egg. Gabriel was insanely proud that it took Lucifer three showers before he stopped smelling like one. Sam had even laughed when he finally caught on to what had happened. Gabriel looked so happy; it made Sam happy too. What made him even happier was the bandage on his neck and the subtle change to his scent. No one could take Sam away from the Novaks now, not legally.  
  
It was good timing because it looked as if John Winchester was going to be released in a few hours because of 'tainted evidence' on Azazel's part of the investigation.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel was glad that Sam was taking Lucie and Aadi to their swimming lessons when Lillith dropped off Emi back home. Sam had volunteered even though it had only been two days since Gabriel had left his bite on Sam's neck. Sam had insisted that they carry on life as normal; the bite helping to regulate both of the mates' emotions as their bond was fully realized. But still, it was for the best that Gabriel and Emilia talk alone, just the two of them, before mixing the rest of the family in.  
  
"Hey, baby girl." Gabriel gave his oldest a hug. They were still going to discuss what had happened, but Gabriel knew how she got after her heats. She usually needed lots of affection and reassurance for a few days after. She was really snippy if she didn't receive it either, so Gabriel had to learned to be extra proactive in offering love and assurance.  
  
"Daddy."Emi burrowed her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wreck Mom's tree. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You got that right." Gabriel grabbed her bag off the porch as they separated. They both waved to Lillith as she pulled out of the driveway. "Let's go in. You can change, and then I'm taking you out somewhere nice, just the two of us."  
  
"What about your omega?" Emi made a face. "I can smell him all over you."  
  
"I thought you were being sorry." Gabriel snapped quickly, causing his daughter to flinch.  
  
"Whatever." She pulled away, grabbing her bag from her father's hand. It was blatant disrespect for his position as head of the family, as alpha. She was saying she didn't think he could provide for her anymore; that she would be better off taking care of herself. Normally, Gabriel would have yelled already, but he bit his tongue hard, trying to respect Sam's wishes to stop the yelling. Emilia was obviously expecting him to react because she glanced back cautiously, peeking at Gabriel's face. "He calms you down like mom used to, huh?" She set her bag back down by the door. "He's going to be good for us in the long run?"  
  
"I think so, but we need to be good for him too."  
  
"He got everything omegas are supposed to want; why wouldn't we be good for him?"   
  
"I know you don't buy into that stereotyping crap, Emi." Gabriel frowned, reaching down to pick up his daughter's luggage again. "Go sit on the sofa; there's something you should know."  
  
"Is it about Sam's cutting?" She entered the house as her father held the door open. "I heard him a few times, but I didn't know how to help." She lifted her thin shoulders. He carried her bag in, setting it by the stairs.  
  
"You called Uncle Luce which did help. You made a tough call." He squeezed her arm as they both sat down. "I'm proud of you." She squirmed slightly, looking down at her lap. "I screwed up, kiddo." Gabriel sighed, reaching over to take her hand.   
  
"What do you mean?" She looked up, eyes big with a worried expression on her face. "Is it Sam?"  
  
"No, I screwed up with you guys, with you, Aadi, and Lucie. I left when you guys needed me most and I'm sorry. Work was willing to give me the time off, and I didn't take it. I couldn't. I couldn't step up and be your dad." His voice broke and he trailed off there. "S-sorry, honey." Emi blinked; she hadn't seen her dad cry since the hospital room when her mom had died. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well you're going to be here now right? Because of Sam?"  
  
"Honey, I was working to stay home before Sam. But yes, I'm going to be here from now on for all four of you."  
  
"And I used to think three was crowd." Emilia made a face, but a twinkle was in her eyes, a twinkle so much like Gabriel's.  
  
"I know it's hard with Sam and I mated and all, but I need you to cut him some slack. I know you liked him before you found out I might pursue him. Ah, ah," he cut her off with a raise of his eyebrows, "let me finish before you stop listening."  
  
"Fine." She huffed, falling back against the couch. "I'm listening." It was bittersweet to hear her act and sound so much like her mother when Kali didn't like what Gabriel had to say, especially when she knew he was right. Gabriel found himself smiling and teary all at the same time. Kali had been a proud woman. She would be impressed by Emilia if she could just see her now. He closed his eyes for a brief second, taking a calming breath.  
  
"There's no easy way to tell you this." He began. "You can't tell Aadi and Lucie even though I know you just love to keep them in the loop." Emi had the grace to look ashamed at that as her father continued. "Sam was going to kill himself when he went back to his father's."  
  
"What?! Why?!" Emilia shouted, sitting straight up. "That's not my fault!"  
  
"It's not, honey. It's just he didn't want the future his dad had planned for him. When he thought he couldn't stay here, well, he wasn't going to marry an alpha who would abuse him and use his pups against him." Emi looked somber as she calmed down some, processing what her dad was telling her.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that he's using you?" She finally asked. Gabriel frowned, although he supposed where she might get that idea from. "He's using us to get out from his dad because he doesn't really want to die."  
  
"Emi..." Gabriel just shook his head. "I wish it were as simple as that. Sam would have killed himself if I hadn't shown up; if I hadn't triggered his heat and he mine. But honey, I don't know if it's going to be enough, that's why I'm going to need you to cut him just a little slack.  He doesn't need any extra reasons to want to die."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"He's not completely over it, Emi. He’s not using us. He’s been hurt and it will take a while before he heals from everything that's been done to him, from his dad, from society. Now you know why I fight for you to be included in your school stuff and to be treated like everyone else. If I was a parent like Jogn Winchester, you could have ended up like Sam, hating yourself and what you are to the point of death. I couldn't bear losing you or your siblings, but I'm asking you to please respect that I can't bear losing Sam too." Emi blinked once, then twice, pondering his words. She remembered how Gabriel had been after they had lost Mom; she remembered how he couldn’t look at her for a few days because she looked too much like her mom.  
  
"Fine." She got off the couch. "Good talk, dad." She gave him a somewhat sardonic thumbs up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gabriel slumped a little. “I just want to make sure everyone gets along. I love all of you and I want you all to be happy.”  
  
"Don’t apologize, I meant it.” She grabbed her bag. "I'm going upstairs to change. Maybe Sam and the brats should meet us; make this a family thing." She headed up the stairs without another word. Gabriel watched her go astounded by her rare moments of maturity. He was proud of her. He needed to tell her that more. He needed to be her father more. She had kept their family together after Kali's death: something that should have been Gabriel's job. He would be better. He wouldn’t fuck up on the rest of her life.  
  
Gabriel called the restaurant he had taken Sam on their first date, making a reservation for his growing family. It was a scary but exciting thought to think that maybe in a couple years they could have another pup. He would love to have more kids with Sam; he loved raising the kids they already had with Sam. One day when their relationship was where it needed to be and Sam was comfortable: they would have more pups, one or two anyway. He didn't want to completely wear them out. He needed to learn to be a better father to the pups he already had before he went and made some more with his omega.  
  
Next, he called Sam's new phone that they had picked out yesterday after setting up Sam's back account. Sam tried to get a small, inexpensive phone, but Gabriel made him pick between the newest Galaxy and the newest iPhone. Sam went with the iPhone 6 since the only cellphones he had any experience with thanks to Castiel and Emi were iPhones. After confirming with Sam to bring the kids to the restaurant for lunch, Gabriel waited for his daughter. He knew it would be another twenty minutes probably while she did her make-up. She was already too beautiful without it. He was going to have a heart attack when alphas came sniffing around to court her.  
  
The drive over was nice despite the light rain falling. Gabriel felt more hopeful about his family’s future than he had in a long time. Maybe he could be a better father, especially with Sam by his side. Emilia and Gabriel settled into the booth in the corner, talking about less serious things. Gabriel wasn’t sure what had changed, but he was glad his daughter was more at peace with the idea of Sam staying forever. Sam was going to be a Novak, especially with Gabriel’s bite on his neck. No one was taking Sam away from his family, not if Gabriel could help.  
  
“Sorry we’re late!” Sam bustled in, trying to keep two slightly hyper children in his sight like an overgrown sheepdog herding sheep.   
  
“You’re right on time.” Gabriel got up, so Aadi and Lucie could pile into the booth. Both kids were grinning, their hair still wet as they bounced into the booth.  
  
“I love swimming!” Lucie squealed loudly, causing people at a nearby table to wince. Sam noticed even though Gabriel was chuckling at his pup’s noisy antics.  
  
“Inside voices.” Sam reminded them even though they had yet to listen to him today. Summer vacation had fully sunk in; Sam was starting to understand why parents were so happy when school started back up again. Also, summer camps, he now got why they were like crack to parents who could afford them. He loved those pups though; he didn’t want to get rid of them. He wanted to get rid of his head ache. Gabriel noticed Sam was lagging where his children were on a whole new level of exuberance. Swimming lessons were supposed to tire them out.  
  
“Hey, how you doing?” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek as the omega slid past him to sit in the both. “Let me take a shift.” He grabbed his kid’s bags. “You go sit on Emi’s side. Rest a bit, all right?” Sam nodded, getting up and sitting next to Emilia.   
  
“Hi, Emi.” He glanced over at her, trying to gauge her mood. She didn’t smell pissed. Gabriel watched out of the corner of his eye as he managed to convince his two younger brats that sitting down on their behinds was correct behavior in a restaurant. Normally he wouldn’t bother, but he could tell Sam was bothered by the glances they got from other tables.  
  
“Hey.” Emilia jerked her chin up. “Don’t be going anywhere, all right, Sam?” Sam cocked his head, his mind instantly going to when he had told Gabriel about his plan. Gabriel wouldn’t have told Emilia, would he?  
  
“What?” He asked, leaning forward slightly. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“What’s so hard to understand? I was wrong; we need you here with us. You make us a family again.”  Emilia turned and focused on the menu while Sam mentally gawked at her. Gabriel had told her. There was no other way she would have come to welcome him so fast otherwise. But he was touched. He knew Emilia well enough to know that she wouldn’t say something because her father told her to. No, she meant what she said.  Sam blinked back sudden tears, pressing the collar of his shirt against the healing bite. He really did have a family now. He jumped slightly as Gabriel’s foot pressed against his ankle. He glanced down, startled, not sure why Gabriel’s barefoot was so determined to get under the cuff of his jeans. His phone vibrated with a text from his mate, his alpha.  
  
                _“Footsies.”_   
  
                _“What?”_ Sam tapped out before hitting send. He looked up to see Gabriel wink at him as his phone vibrated again _._ Sam glanced down to read the text coming in. _  
  
                “People do it to show they’re thinking about the other person they love even when they’re in a place where they have to be more discreet.”   
  
                “okay…” _ Sam had noticed the mention of love though. It would be a while before he could bring himself to delete that text. It made him feel happy inside.Sam glanced up with a shy smile even as Gabriel was bent over his phone sending him another text before he put his phone back in his pocket, turning to Aadi and Lucie to figure out what they wanted to order before their waiter came over.   
  
                _“I’m always thinking about you. :*”_


	16. Chapter 16

Sam carefully extricated his long limbs from around the pups lying in bed with him. Aadi and Lucie were sprawled out, snoring lightly as they slept peacefully. Sam didn't know why he couldn't sleep-- he had been exhausted all day. Even during the movie, he was wide awake even as his new family cuddled all around him. Gabriel had fallen asleep against Sam's shoulder. Sam hadn't known an alpha could look so cute, so safe while fast asleep. Gabriel trusted Sam to fall asleep next to him: it was a trust that Sam envied.  
  
He grabbed his pillow before one of the kids could claim it as their own, unplugged his phone, and slunk down the stairs to heat up some milk. Dean had always did for him when he couldn't sleep as a kid, before he presented as an omega. After that, John started to separate the brothers more and more, teaching Dean that the omega he needed to worry about was his future mate, not his brother. Dean still kept an eye out for Sam, but he never was the type to go against John, no, that had been Sam. Fuck his father and his sexist ideals that more or less slowly estranged Sam and Dean.  
  
Starting the microwave, Sam watched the mug of milk go round and round as he hit Dean's phone number. He knew it was too late to call, but he hoped that maybe Dean would be there for him more now that Sam was out from under John's thumb.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" Dean's sleepy voice filled the receiver.  
  
"Hey Dean." Sam smiled. "It's Sam."  
  
"Sam?" Sam heard the rustle of Dean's sheets as he turned over in his bed. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yea, yea, everything's fine."   
  
In the living room, Gabriel shifted off the couch, woken up by the sound of his mate moving around. He could hear Sam on the phone, listening in even though he knew he should give Sam his privacy.  
  
"So why are you calling?" Sam sighed as his brother got to the point. He had been calling on the slight chance Dean could act like his brother/parent again. Dean had been his North Star before he became an omega. He had always wanted to be just like Dean: maybe that was why presenting as an omega had been so hard. It had been the moment when Sam had to accept he couldn't be like Dean, not really, not with weakness as much a part of him as strength was a part of Dean.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Sam settled for the simpler answer. "Was making hot milk like you used to do."  
  
"Sammy." Dean was using that fond tone when he knew he was doing something Dad wouldn't approve of. "It's going to be okay, little brother. Drink your milk, go back to sleep."  
  
"Why can't we talk?" Sam blurted. "I'm not living with Dad anymore." He hadn't realized how tightly he was gripping his mostly healed leg, but Gabriel saw. He had gotten up to let Sam know he was there, but his omega hadn't even realized his presence yet.  
  
"You know why. We're both mated, Sam. We don't get to be kids again. If you want to talk, you need to go find your alpha and talk to him."  
  
"But you're my brother." Sam didn't care that he sounded petulant. Dean was pushing him away even though John was gone! Sam opened a drawer, rummaging for a sharp knife.   
  
"Sam, enough." Dean hung up the phone. Sam could grasp why he was acting the way he was; Dean's relationship with their father was always better than Sam's. But the redirection to Gabriel felt more like rejection; and Sam was not good at handling rejection. It hurt. It made him question everything about himself all over again. He put his phone down and picked up a carving knife. He slid the knife over the soft skin of the underside of his arm, relishing the refreshing, stinging pain as he dragged the knife over his arm again, not even hearing the microwave go off when his milk was done. He went to cut a third time, entranced by the way the silent slide of the blade could calm all his trouble with just a few slices.  
  
"Sam?" Sam jerked as the kitchen lights were flicked on. He stared at Gabriel wild-eyed, guilty expression as he realized he had been caught. Behind him the microwave chirped, reminding him that his milk was warm.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He felt the need to give an excuse, any excuse to make up for his alpha finding him like this, knife in hand, fresh cuts through his tanned skin. Gabriel didn't say anything; he just looked sad as he looked from the knife to Sam. "I called Dean, but he didn't want to talk." Confusion bled out of Gabriel's features as he started to put the pieces together.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk," Gabriel began to offer cautiously. "I'd always be happy to listen." He pulled out a clean dish towel and placed it where Sam could reach it, still terribly mindful that Sam was still gripping the knife like it held all the answers. Sam saw where Gabriel was looking, finally letting the blade clatter down to the counter. "Do you want to come sit down with me in the living room?" Gabriel extended his hand as if he knew Sam really wanted to just be held; he just really wanted to be taken care of.  He had reached out to the one person who had cared for him, and he didn’t know what to do with being turned away. Sam nodded, unaware of the broken expression on his own face as he stared at Gabriel's hand miserably for a few long seconds before reaching over and taking the offered hand. His alpha squeezed his hand comfortingly, taking a moment to sidle in next to his omega, touching him gently as Gabriel started to make sure Sam was more or less all right.. Sam knew he was going to cry if he didn't do something, so he scrunched his face up, keeping his eyes shut tightly. He felt rather than heard Gabriel ease up on to the counter, sitting on the ledge so he could be tall enough to gather Sam into his arms. Sam accepted the embrace, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder as he tried to keep himself from crying still. He just stood there; head drooped against Gabriel, hands splayed out against the counter until he felt in control enough to pull away. Gabriel peered up at Sam; still an inch or so shorter than his massive omega even though he was sitting on the island counter. “How you doing?” He removed his hands from Sam’s shoulders, watching him carefully.  
  
Sam shrugged, taking a few steps back. Gabriel caught his wrist, sliding off the counter. “Come on.” He pulled with a slight grin, keeping his grip loose so Sam knew he could pull free if he wanted to. Sam let Gabriel lead him into the living room. They settled on to the sofa where Gabriel was spending his last night before taking over the guest room since Lucifer was back at his mansion of a home.  
  
"Will you let me try something?" Gabriel asked. Sam's back straightened from where he had been slouching into the couch, sipping at his mug of warm milk.  
  
"I don't want sex." He glumly muttered, muscles tightening as he discreetly shifted away from the alpha.  
  
"I'm not talking about sex." Gabriel's face broke into a smile, chuckling fondly. "It does require extensive body contact; you might know of it as cuddling?" Sam was slightly offended by his alpha's reaction, but he didn't think Gabriel was laughing at him the way John laughed at him. At least he hoped not. He couldn't handle it if Gabriel secretly was like John; he had already come to count on him in weird, little ways. He liked how Gabriel flirted with him over text and in person; it wasn't always flirting. Gabriel just knew how to make Sam feel special, Sam didn't always know how to process it, but he liked the warm attention. He still felt safe with Gabriel.  
  
"What would I have to do?" Sam wasn't saying no, but he wasn't saying yes just yet either.   
  
"Finish your milk." Gabriel smiled, reclining on his back, his knees up, falling apart. Sam wanted to know more, but he kept quiet while he did as he was told. His mate had that twinkle in his eye that was endearing and terrifying all at the same time. Sam set the empty mug down with a determined clink on the glass top of the coffee table.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
 "Wrap my comforter around your shoulders and then come lie here." Gabriel patted his chest. Sam eyed his alpha's body with suspicion and concern.  
  
"But you're tiny!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, causing Sam to stammer. "Not _there_." He blushed, glancing down at Gabriel’s crotch. "You're big there." Gabriel had mercy on him, stopping him there before howling with laughter into the back of his hand.  
  
"Thanks, hon, I’m glad you think so.” He winked. “Listen though, I'm not going to break. Just give it a shot." Sam scrutinized his mate again; Gabriel's clothed chest did look very inviting. And there wasn't any way they could have sex lying like that with all their clothes on. He made up his mind quickly, moving so he wouldn't have a chance to second guess his decision.   
  
Sam reached down and grabbed the comforter that lay on the floor, wrapping it around himself like Gabriel had said. Then slowly he curled up, resting his long body against his alpha's smaller one. Gabriel had muscles, Sam could tell. He nosed into Gabriel's chest, sniffing deeply, inhaling his alpha's scent. He found it calming how they fit together, his tapered waist resting easy between Gabriel's knees. Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead before twisting his body, wedging Sam between him and the back of the couch, creating a makeshift nest since Gabriel was confident Sam had never had the opportunity to make one, if he even knew how soothing it was to his biology. Kali had fought her biology as well. Gabriel had never seen his wife cry, not once. At least Sam trusted him with some of his tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess." Sam whispered, surprisingly comforted by being cuddled between Gabriel and the couch. His alpha's arms were twisted around him, gently stroking his covered back.  
  
"You're fine." Gabriel soothed.   
  
"You love me, don't you?" Sam's eyelashes fluttered shut for a moment before he forced them open. "You said it in that text the other day." He reminded Gabriel, suddenly afraid that the alpha might deny it.  
  
"I do. You're my mate. I love you because you're my family." Sam understood; he was in a similar situation. Gabriel was family; he was safe. The romantic side hadn't caught up to Sam fully, but he cared about Gabriel, enough to give him a chance to prove he was a trustworthy alpha. "How's your arm?" Gabriel changed the topic. He didn't want Sam to feel pressured to say anything similar back. Sam was the type of person who would say it when he felt it, not before. They weren't at a marriage kind of love yet, but there was a family love binding them together even more.  
  
"It stings a little." Sam confessed, feeling brave enough to wrap an arm around Gabriel in turn, nestling even closer. Gabriel smelled so good. Sam loved the fact that he would smell like his alpha for days after his.  
  
"I'll band-aid you up in the morning." There was that careful kiss against Sam's forehead again. Sam found himself dropping further in Gabriel's embrace, unable to keep himself awake any longer. He forgot why he had been so upset earlier, content to feel so safe and loved in Gabriel's arms.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going in a completely different direction and then this chapter happened instead... Oh well, at least the next chapter is somewhat planned out already since everything I wanted to write in this one didn't fit. :)

Gabriel woke up to be instantly lost in the beautiful hues in Sam's hazel eyes. He gave a tentative sniff, but his omega didn't seem upset or worried about their current position. Sam seemed comfortable, happy even and for that Gabriel was grateful.  
  
"Good morning." He said, his voice was rough with sleep as a corner of his lips pulling up as he took in Sam's adorable bed head and content expression. Fuck. How had Gabriel gotten so lucky? "Sleep okay?" Well, he was probably stiff if Gabriel's neck and back were anything to go by, unless Gabriel's extra padding was cushioning Sam from the couch-induced stiffness. Sam nodded. It was the first time Gabriel was really getting to see his new mate fully at ease in his presence; hell, in his arms. Sam had been wary of him during his heat, only ignoring his fear of all alphas out of pure desperation and need.  
  
"What?" Sam tensed up. Shit. Gabriel pressed his lips together; he would not laugh. Sam always seemed so sensitive to his laughter unless Gabriel made it clear it wasn't at Sam's expense. Sometimes Gabriel doubted that he was the right guy to help Sam. Sam needed someone sensitive and caring and kind. Gabriel was a joke a minute, rash, selfish individual who had a history of caring when it was beneficial to himself.  
  
"You deserve the world." Gabriel dared to lean forward, resting his forehead against Sam's. Morning breath be damned it was worth it to hear that sweet but sharp intake of breath from his omega. "But I can only give you me." Sam pulled back, an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"You, you think you're not good enough for me?" Wonder trembled in his tone as he suddenly pulled the alpha into his arms, hugging Gabriel tightly. "You're better than anything I ever could have dreamed, Gabriel." He whispered in his alpha's ear, squeezing him even closer. Gabriel was now the one to suck in a breath, screwing his eyelids shut as an odd wave of emotion swept over him. Kali would have laughed at his insecurity, cracking a dry joke that Gabriel wasn't though even though Gabriel knew she loved him dearly in her own way. But Sam, Sam was holding him like he was enough. Gabriel felt almost adored as nuzzled into his omega's embrace. Sam might be his, but Gabriel was Sam's in turn. He could see why his kids had fallen in love with Sam so quickly; he had a big heart.   
  
"God, I love you." Gabriel breathed, not thinking before blurting the thought first and foremost on his mind. "Shit." He remembered himself as his omega froze. "You don't have to say anything back." Gabriel rushed to tell Sam who had wriggled back, watching him with a confused expression. "I just wanted you to know." Gabriel tried to explain without making a bigger fool of himself. A loud thud sounded over their heads, followed by the pitter patter of small feet. "Shit." Gabriel choked out a laugh, trying to recover his dignity. "Looks like we'll have to be getting up to since the monsters are awake." He went to move, but stopped when he saw Sam shift and adopt a submissive yet permissive position. His neck was bared, Gabriel's bite fully exposed, but his eyes were sparkling, darting from Gabriel's eyes to his lips. "Tell me I'm not reading this wrong." Gabriel asked as he dropped back down on his side. Sam gave him the tiniest of smirks before giving a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Gabriel couldn't stop his grin, taking a moment to compose himself before eagerly swooping in to kiss his mate. Sam gave a surprised grunt at the exuberance behind Gabriel's kiss, but he kissed Gabriel back even if he was gentler, shyer. Gabriel got the hint, changing his sound kisses to something a touch more tender, his hands pushing aside blankets to grab at Sam's back, pulling him up into the kiss even more. Neither were willing to break away, even when a few of the kisses started to grow more heated and when Gabriel's hand found a home on Sam's ass, Sam even grinded against him for a split second. Sam didn't complain about Gabriel's tongue, so Gabriel continued his exploration of his mate's mouth, pausing only when they needed to breathe.  
  
"Gross." Gabriel had to jerk back when he heard Emilia's commentary on the make-out session she had walked downstairs to find them entangled on the couch like a pair of teenagers.  
  
"Then don't look." Gabriel talked back to her jokingly, shifting away from his omega to look at his daughter. This was not the position he wanted any of his children to see him in, but with the proof of Sam's arousal pressed against his upper thigh, Gabriel was determined to not let anything deter them from having a nice moment as mates. "Go upstairs; keep your siblings up there until Sam or I come to get you." He gave her a pleading look. Gabriel really wanted to try to take care of Sam's erection if Sam would let him. Gabriel wouldn't push his mate though. But he would wait for his daughter to not be in the room. "Maybe turn on some loud music?" Gabriel offered some helpful advice, winking. Emilia rolled her eyes, sighing as she caught her father's drift.  
  
"Gross, Dad." Gabriel glanced back down at Sam as soon as his mate squirmed uncomfortably against him. Pink cheeks and a worried scent clued Gabriel in that Sam was embarrassed to be in such an obvious state in front of one of the pups.  
  
"Go." Gabriel nodded, his hand slipping under the comforter, resting his palm against Sam's outer thigh. Emilia hurried off with a groan, grabbing the box of granola bars before taking the stairs two at a time. Gabriel waited to hear the rhythmic beats that let him know that he and Sam were mostly out of earshot. "May I?" He whispered, sliding his hand up, hovering against Sam's hip, waiting for spoken consent.  
  
"C-can we just kiss?" Sam's cheeks were aflame as he looked away. Gabriel didn't know why the sudden stench of shame flooded the living room.  
  
"Of course. Sam? What's wrong?"  
  
"Because I can't do it! I want to but I can't. I'm too scared!" Sam buried his face in his hands as he struggled to breathe. Gabriel rolled away, off the couch. He wasn’t sure what had set Sam off. The only thing that came to mind was the incident Sam had told him about at the grocery story, but their moment on the couch had hopefully been nothing like that. Gabriel didn’t know. He didn’t know how to make some things better on his own.  
  
"Hey." He soothed, helping Sam sit up before plopping down next to him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're going the right thing establishing your boundaries. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, ever. In fact, I know a song you can sing if I ever get a little too hot and heavy too fast."  
  
"There's a song?" Sam wrinkled his nose, running a hand over his adorable bed head. God, Gabriel thought he was the cutest, sexiest male omega he had ever seen. He just wanted to bundle him up and kiss him until he was dizzy. And then he kind of wanted to dry hump him a lot too, but that was one alpha urge Gabriel kept squelching. He would protect this omega. The universe would not be so kind if he squandered this second chance.  
  
"Yea, yea." Gabriel nodded. "We learned it in school when we were kids. 'Stop! Don't touch me there! That's my personal square!'" Gabriel wasn't sure if the horrified but amused expression dawning on Sam's features was because of the lyrics or Gabriel's terrible singing voice.  "R-A-P-E, get that thing away from me! Rape!" Gabriel finished with a grand flourish of flinging his arms out. Sam snorted; covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"That works?" He gave Gabriel a look of major disbelief.  
  
"Well, it works with me, but I'm weird." Gabriel gave a cheesy grin. "I'm going to go get the kids down and eating breakfast if you want to go upstairs, shower, maybe take care of that little not so little problem you've got going on there." He grabbed his phone from the coffee table, sending Emi a text that the coast was clear.  
  
"I can do that?" Sam's hands dropped to block Gabriel's view of his lap.  
  
"Of course! You've got to take care of yourself."  
  
"You won't be mad?"  
  
"No, remember you're spending your heats at Lillith's? This is a good time for you to figure out what you like and how you like it. You control your body and who can touch your body."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"Especially me. I won't ever touch you without your permission." Sam was searching his eyes as if to make sure Gabriel was being serious.   
  
"Okay." Sam nodded, his hair swishing. "Okay." He repeated himself as he thought about it some more.. "Thanks." He timidly reached over and squeezed Gabriel's arm.   
  
"Anything for you." Gabriel stood up, grasping Sam's chin lightly before pressing his lips against the omega's forehead. He had never noticed before how Sam leaned into that little display of affection, closing his eyes as Gabriel's arm curled around his neck. "All right, what sounds good for breakfast?" Gabriel started to pull back but Sam tugged him back, down into a quick, gentle kiss.  
  
"You decide. I'm going to go shower. Does Aadi still have his appointment today? I know he didn't want to go."  
  
"Yea, after breakfast, I got a call from the state yesterday." Gabriel shuddered. He hated talking to the state. He knew they were just doing their job, but he was rankled by their constant assumption that he couldn't take care of his kids since Kali's death. “Did you want to come with us?” He asked. It would be easier for Aadi if Sam went with them, but Gabriel also wanted Sam to meet Dr. Jody for the possible reason of Sam maybe meeting with her for his own session. He just didn’t know how to broach that topic with Sam without offending him.  
  
“Sure.” Sam shrugged. He wanted to support his almost step-pup.  
  
"I don't want to go to see Dr. Jody!" Aadi stamped his feet as he came down the stairs, more reminiscent of his six-year old sister than a ten-year old. "Sam!" He burrowed his head into Sam's shoulder as he clambered into Sam's lap.  
  
"Aadi, you have not gone in over a month. If you do not go, the government gets involved, and I really don't want to deal with a bunch of dicks in suits." Gabriel heaved a deep sigh as he stared down at his son. Emi headed straight for the kitchen while Lucie headed straight for her dad, looking to be picked up. Gabriel scooped her up, kissing her cheek while he waited for his son to stop having a fit.  
  
"Don't wanna go." Aadi mumbled as Sam eased him out of his lap, standing up so Aadi couldn't use him as a place to hide from his father. Lucie and Emilia were going to the park with their uncle while Sam and Gabriel went to Aadi’s appointment. Gabriel had invited Castiel and Dean both to come over in hopes Dean and Sam could talk some things out, but Dean had just dropped Castiel off, stating that he had to go back to 'deal with his father.' Gabriel didn't push it. As long as John Winchester stayed far, far, far away from Sam, Gabriel was content. He had given the man almost a million dollars while making sure the whole process was very documented; Gabriel just hated how much it looked like he had bought Sam on paper. Sam was his own person who could make his own choices. Anyways, John had no case if he tried to take his son back.  
  
"Come on, Aadi." Sam nudged Gabriel's son forward, nudging Gabriel out of his thoughts, unaware that those thoughts were about him. "If you go and talk to her, we can take you to the comic book store after."  
  
"Fine." Aadi grumbled, still unhappy about seeing his psychiatrist.  It would be beneficial though that he go, not only to keep the government appeased, but the knowledge of a new mate in Gabriel's life might cause them to let up on the Novak's a little. It didn't hurt that Aadi was much improved with Gabriel being home consistently plus Sam's added presence in his life; he at least ate meals more regularly and was less subdued.  
  
Sam went and took his shower as Gabriel fed the kids. Once Castiel came over, they headed on to the road in Gabriel’s shiny SUV, Aadi still grumbling in the backseat.  
  
The appointment went well considering Aadi's moodiness and Gabriel's nervousness. Dr. Jody adored Sam instantly upon meeting him which helped set the tone for the rest of the afternoon. Aadi actually said more than one sentence, even though he mostly talked about Sam as Dr. Jody let them know in their private meeting after. She was pleased to see Aadi's improvement and was happy to see the Novak's (and the still a Winchester's) lives were on an upswing. She had met with all of Gabriel's pups and Gabriel himself at least once after Kali's death; they were a family she had come to care for with hopes they would ultimately make it. So meeting Sam (who she tried her best not to analyze even though she could definitely tell there were some issues there) and seeing how much he loved Aadi as his own and how supportive he was of his alpha made her feel as if the necessary progress for this family to succeed had begun to be made.  
  
She discreetly offered her services to Sam once Gabriel and Aadi were out of earshot (at the earlier prompting of the omega's alpha).   
  
"It's just talking." She smiled encouragingly up at him. "It helps to let some things out. That's why I got in this field after I lost my son and husband; I wanted to help people like my therapist helped me."  
  
"No, thanks." Sam shook his head. "I've got to go." He gave the beta psychiatrist a nervous smile, wrapping an arm around his torso as he walked as quickly as he could. Jody wasn't stupid. She had seen his cuts; she had Gabriel asking her to talk to Sam even though he wouldn't say why. Something was going on with Sam; her instincts from her sheriff days were sure of it. Even after the Novak's had left, she still felt as if this wasn't the last she would see of Sam. Her instincts rarely let her down even if she was 'just a beta.'  
  
In the car, Sam was starting to get angry as they headed to the comic book store. He knew Gabriel had asked that psychiatrist to talk to him; he could tell by the way the alpha keep glancing over at him. He did not appreciate the gesture. He wasn't crazy. He didn't need a shrink.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy...
> 
> There's a lot happening in this one.

Sam was steaming by the time they were done with the comic book store. The scent of his offended disapproval stank up the whole SUV, keeping Aadi and more surprisingly Gabriel very quiet as they sped down the highway.  
  
"How could you?!" Sam finally spat out, too angry to be afraid of how his alpha might react to being challenged by his omega. "You fucking embarrassed me back there. I don't need a shrink!" It was hissed more than whispered, but Gabriel was still grateful that Aadi had his headphones in. It didn't mean the middle pup wasn't watching them intently. Gabriel was suddenly reminded of the raging fights he and Kali used to have before she got sick. He had purposely forgotten about those fights; it was easier to remember only the good things about their marriage. It was that whole 'don't speak ill of the dead' adage that seemed to work out in their situation. Avoidance was Gabriel's jam, but there was no avoiding the glaring omega sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Gabriel could feel himself already getting defensive. "I was trying to help!"  
  
"I don't need help! I can fucking take care of myself!" Sam slammed back against his seat, glancing out the window as his fingers twitched next to the door handle. "I've been taking care of myself ever since I presented." He muttered underneath his breath. "Fucking alphas never helped me at all; all they do is take what I don't want to give." Gabriel shot a worried look over at Sam, contemplating whether or not he should pull over. Remembering there was a grocery store with a huge parking lot a few miles ahead, Gabriel switched lanes, getting off the highway.  
  
"I'm sorry." He managed in a quieter voice. "You shouldn't have had to deal with all that." Gabriel knew it was foolish to hope the incidents that he did know about happening to Sam were the only ones. Life was hard for any omega, Gabriel had seen how Castiel struggled with bullying before he and his brothers got enough money to move to a more progressive town.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have!" Sam shouted at his alpha, Aadi's eyes widening from where he sat, watching, his new comic book left open on his lap, temporarily abandoned. "It started ever since I was thirteen!" He slammed his fist against the door.  
  
"That when you presented as an omega?" They bounced as Gabriel went over a speed bump, taking a shortcut through a neighborhood to get to the supermarket.  
  
"Yea." Sam sank back. "Worst day off my life and that's saying something." He gave a bitter laugh. "So fuck you, alpha." He spat. "I don't need your fixing." They had come to a rest in the parking lot, providing Sam the perfect opportunity to bolt from the SUV. He walked as fast as he could inside, away from the alpha he had just spurned. As his anger faded as he wandered around the store, he dreaded going back out. He really didn't want Gabriel to leave or to go fuck himself. Gabriel had just been trying to provide for him like good alphas were supposed to do. Sam didn't mind his alpha caring; he minded being left out of the loop. He didn't like feeling as if his life was being controlled again. And Sam didn't have a problem with psychiatrists; he had a problem with having a problem he needed help with. He had been carrying everything, all the abuse he had suffered that he had known about and all the abuse he was learning about, on his own for too long. And then there was Gabriel was wanted to help, but Sam had pushed him in the opposite direction again. The one fucking alpha who was giving him what he needed; Sam couldn't stop from shoving away.  
  
Sam lumbered to a stop in front of the apples, considering buying some for Aadi when he realized where he was. A shock of terror shot through him as he carefully glanced around to see if the store manager was in sight. He needed Gabriel in there with him. He didn't think a bite mark or a silly song would be enough from that man getting his dick inside Sam's mouth again. Abandoning the apples, he hurried towards the exit only to spot Dean and his fucking father entering the store. Sam would take his chances with the knothead rather than talk to the man who had separated him from his mate. _Oh, his mate!_ Sam swallowed his pride and speed-dialed Gabriel as he rushed towards the other exit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gabriel sounded worried. "Sam, what's wrong?" Sam didn't even know how Gabriel knew; he was just so fucking relieved his mate had picked up his call.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said." He rushed over his words as he neared the exit.   
  
"Hey, it's okay. I should have talked to you first instead of going behind your bac--"   
  
"Gabriel!" Sam choked out as the door to the office opened up, the manager stepping into Sam's path before the omega could alter his course. " _He's_ here!" The phone spun from Sam's grasp as he was grabbed by the arm and shoved against the wall.  
  
"Now would you look who came back for more?" The manager chuckled. "Did you come back to learn another lesson?" Sam watched miserably as his phone's screen shattered as it slid to a stop a few feet away. He looked to the other customers for help, but they all looked away, even the few apologetic-looking omegas who held his gaze a little longer than most. He kind of wished that spunky redhead from the beach was there: she would have tried to help him.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Dean watched helplessly as Sam was pushed into the office by the burly alpha. He didn't know why his little brother wasn't fighting back. All he knew was he could smell the manager's arousal and Sammy's dread.  
  
"He's got an alpha. Let Gabriel handle that stupid omega from now on. He's not our concern anymore, you hear, Dean? You just focus on your mate and unborn pup." The door hadn't closed yet, not hindering everyone's view of the show, but Dean could still smell Sam's terror. For the first time in a long time, he felt in his gut that his father was wrong.  
  
"No." He shook his head and charged, running towards the office. John just shook his head and continued on his way to the beer aisle. He had his fill of his pathetic omega burden; Sam had been nothing like his Mary. Mary had been taken away too soon while Sam hadn't been taken away soon enough.  
  
Dean grabbed Sam's arm through the closing door and dragged him out of him out of the manager's grasp. He pulled his brother back into the store, alarmed by how much Sam was shaking. The manager followed, snarling, angered that another alpha dared to fight him for the sniffling omega slut. He threw the first punch which Dean quickly returned; two alphas exchanging blows to the dismay of everyone there.  
  
"Dean?" Sam wiped his nose on the back of his hand as he watched with wide eyes as his brother came to his rescue. He couldn't help it, more tears welling up in his eyes as he thought that maybe, just maybe his brother did care after all. Maybe he wasn't being punished for being a dick to Gabriel. But that thought was struck short when Dean was knocked out. It was pure accident when his head struck the corner of the cigarette case, crashing him to the tiles in an ungraceful heap. The manager rounded back in on Sam who was almost full-on crying. He pushed Sam upright against the wall, copping a long, lingering feel of Sam's crotch before dragging Sam into the office. Gabriel barged through the automatic doors, Aadi in tow, catching the end of the show. Sam's face was white, barely aware of his surroundings anymore. Gabriel got to the door a moment too late, the lock already clicked shut. He could see through the window; he could see Sam being forced over the man's desk.  
  
"Sam!" Gabriel slapped his hand against the door before stalking away. He jogged over to the nearest employee. "Get me into that fucking office and I'll give you a thousand bucks." He really just wanted to smash the manager's face in; he had to protect his Sam.  
  
"No!" Sam's heart just about broke when Gabriel walked away. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, finally fighting back, trying to dislodge the heavy weight against his back. The manager had enough, grabbing the collar of Sam's shirt, flinging him towards the wall. Sam's head bounced twice, once off the wall and once off the floor, losing consciousness for a few seconds. It put him out long enough for the manager to unbutton Sam's ripped jeans, pulling them off his long legs as Sam started to come to. "No." He whimpered, curling his legs up, curling himself up. If he wasn't even ready for Gabriel to touch him than he really couldn't handle this gross pig trying to mount him. Fingers were brushing against warm skin as the man worked on tugging down Sam's boxers.  
  
"Don't you lay your filthy hands back on him." Gabriel had gotten past the door, stalking in between his mate and his mate's attacker.   
  
"What are you going to do, tiny alpha? You can't even protect your omega; you don't deserve him!" The manager barked. Gabriel saw red for a moment, gripping his hands into fists. He tackled the laughing man in an instant, taking him by surprise. Growing up with Lucifer had taught Gabriel at the very least how to fight. The manager was never touching Sam again; Gabriel made sure of it, smiling as the man howled holding his broken fingers close to his chest. Gabriel kicked him in the balls for good measure before getting up, rushing to Sam's side. Sam was losing consciousness, but he reached for Gabriel despite his injuries. His alpha had come for him. His alpha had protected him. Gabriel took Sam's hand, kissing the back of if it as he collapsed into a sitting position back against the wall, willing his own pounding heart to calm down. Sam pulled his hand free and grabbed his alpha’s leg, dragging himself up to rest his throbbing head on Gabriel’s thigh. His long fingers stayed put, wrapped tightly above Gabriel’s knee. He was still shaking, but his trembling slowly started to subside as Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.  
  
“You’re safe. I’m here.”  No one would touch Sam against his will. No one would hurt Sam again, not with Gabriel around. Gabriel was proud of his mate. Sam might not have been about to fight the manager off, but he had told him no. It was a step in Sam discovering his own power.  
  
"Back away from the omega!" A sheriff had a gun trained on Gabriel as he and some others from the local department surrounded the office. In the background, EMTs loaded Dean into a waiting ambulance. Some of the bystanders had called for help. No one wanted to be around alphas fighting over omegas, especially not when the omega’s mate showed up.  
  
"He's my mate!" Gabriel snapped; adrenaline starting to flow through his veins again. They would not separate him from Sam. He would die to protect Sam. He tugged on Sam's ripped shirt collar to expose his bite. "He's mine!" The manager tried to move towards the sheriff, but a snarl from Gabriel caused him to cower in place.  
  
"Daddy!" Aadi wailed from outside the office, convinced the sheriff was about to shoot his father. "Don't hurt my daddies!" He tugged on the officers' pant legs, determined to keep his family safe.  
  
“Hey, kid.” One of the officers holstered his gun, kneeling next to Aadi. “You know those guys in there?”  
  
“The manager attacked Sam last time we came here because he tried to protect me.”  
  
“What happened last time?”  
  
“I accidentally knocked over some apples while filling my bag.” Aadi sniffled, watching his father be interrogated while Sam slowly lost consciousness in Gabriel’s lap. “The manager grabbed my arm even though I was trying to pick up the apples; he was hurting me and then Sam stepped in. I don’t know what he did to him, but Sam threw up a lot after my uncle went in and got him. Then today, Sam came in; he called Daddy scared about someone. We came in and found that guy trying to hurt Sam again.”  
  
“The omega’s name is Sam?” The officer asked, trying to get all the names and faces right. Aadi nodded, unwilling to talk anymore. “Boss, if the manager was attacking a mated omega, we’ve got all we need to book him.”  
  
“Call Jody.” The sheriff ordered another one of his deputies. “I’m going to need her to look out for the omega while we get these two to the department. The manager is going to need a doctor at some point.”  
  
“Fuck him! My mate needs a doctor!” Gabriel peeked down at Sam, alarmed to see Sam’s eyes were closed. “The bastard tried to force him; he hurt him!”  
  
“I understand, sir.” The sheriff nodded. “But we need to handle this away from the general public. The police handed this over to us since it seems half their department has been suspended for assaulting someone in their care. There are children here; they don’t need to see any more of this than they have to. Jody Mills will be assigned guardian over your omega while he is brought to the hospital.”  
  
“Send him to Luce Novak.” Gabriel wrestled out of the man’s grip who had hauled him to his feet.  “He’s the only doctor I trust with Sam’s wellbeing.” The officers’ faces blanched at the mention of Lucifer Novak, quickly making the connection. Sam’s body was lifted up on to a stretcher, taking to a waiting ambulance. It was an odd honor for an omega, but he was an omega tied to the Novak family. The Novak’s protected their family.  
  
“Of course, Mr. Novak, you and your family will be treated with the utmost respect.” Gabriel was allowed to walk out of the office on his own while the manager was handcuffed and hauled out behind him. The alpha kept his eyes trained on Sam as he was escorted to the sheriff’s car.  
  
“Aadi, go with Sam.” Gabriel instructed. “It’s going to be okay.” Aadi nodded solemnly, following the officer who had talked to him to the ambulance where he was helped up. He sat next to Sam, staring at his still form with a scared look in his eyes.  
  
“Hey, I’m going to come with you.” The officer hopped up next to Aadi, unwilling to let the kid go through this alone. “Your dad is going to be okay. I’ve heard about Lucifer Novak; he’s the best damn doctor in the area.”  
  
“He is.” Aadi sniffled again, still staring at Sam’s face. “He’s my uncle.” He glanced over at the deputy as the EMTs shut the ambulance doors. “Do you think he’ll be able to help Sam to wake up?” Aadi dared to reach out, grabbing Sam’s hand with his smaller ones. “I don’t want him to die.” Aadi closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t cry.  
  
“Hey, hey.” The officer patted Aadi’s shoulder. “Sam is going to be just fine. He’s just lost consciousness is all. It’s probably better for him to be out right now since his mate can’t be with him. I’ve seen it a couple times on the job. The trauma of being attacked combined with being separated from their mate can be dangerous for omegas.” The man trailed off, realizing that he was doing an awful job of comforting the distraught pup. They bounced along the road in a moment of silence, Aadi’s luminous blue eyes still focused on his omega dad’s face.  
  
“Sam’s the bravest person I know.” Aadi stuck his chin out. He didn’t like the slight insinuation that omegas were weak. “And the strongest.” Sam had to be okay. Aadi needed Sam to be okay.  He couldn’t handle losing another parent, even if he couldn’t remember his mom that much. The deputy didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to: they were already at the hospital.  
  
“Oh, Aadi!” Jody abandoned her more professional instincts in favor of the maternal instinct welling up as she saw the middle Novak pup looking as lost as lost can be in the back of the ambulance. “Get Sam upstairs; Dr. Novak is ready for him.” She ordered the EMTs as she helped Aadi down, hugging him tightly once his feet were on pavement. “Sam’s going to be okay, honey.” She grabbed Aadi’s hand as they followed the gurney into the waiting elevator just inside the hospital doors. “He’s going to be just fine; you all are.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sam opened his eyes slowly, sucking a breath as a wave of nausea hit him. His head hurt. It was throbbing and pounding as he glanced around the hospital room. He was not in the mood to see anyone, especially not the shrink Gabriel had tried to get him to go see. He glared at her as she entered his room, hands upraised.  
  
"I come in peace." She informed him with a twinkle in her eye. "Aadi had been begging to be let in to see you."  
  
"What happened to the family-only rule?" Sam snarled hoarsely as he glanced past her to catch a glimpse of Aadi peering into his room. "You can come in, Aadi." He called out, determined to ignore the intruder until she gave up and left. “I don’t want to talk to you.” He glared.  
  
"Sam, I've been assigned to you by the government." She sighed, pulling up a chair. "So try as you may, you can't ignore this."  
  
"Why is the government involved?" Sam mirrored her sigh, clutching Aadi tightly to his chest after the ten year old had snuggled up next to him. He scented the pup, hoping it would calm Aadi's frazzled nerves. He hoped it would calm his nerves as well. The incident, the possibilities of what could have happened to him if Gabriel hadn’t shown up were starting to trickle in. He found himself craving Gabriel’s presence for more than just feeling safe. He wanted his alpha. He wanted to be held.  
  
"Because they're realizing just how much you fell through the cracks of the system. They know about the abuse, all of it, Sam. You don't have to stay silent anymore." Jodi pressed her lips in a silent line as Sam rolled his eyes. "I was given that bastard, Azazel's, testimony, Sam. I've read it. I know."   
  
Jody had found the chink in Sam's armor. She wasn't expecting to see his face crumple. Sam turned his face sharply, trying to hide the sudden onslaught of emotion. Aadi pressed in closer, picking up on Sam's pain.  
  
"Aadi, can you find your father for me?" Sam composed himself long enough to brave a smile over at Aadi, running a hand over his curls. "Love you, Aadi." He squeezed the pup tightly before releasing him.  
  
"Love you too, Sam." Aadi blinked, tentatively reaching over and patting Sam's arm. "I'll go get Daddy for you." He climbed off the hospital bed and ran out the door. The guard stationed outside shut the door after him with a shake of his head and a smile as Aadi scampered down the hall towards the waiting room.  
  
"Does he know?" Sam turned teary eyes toward Jody. The dread he felt caused his head to pound all the more. "Does Gabriel know?" Sam felt sick to his stomach of his alpha finding out what he had tried to hide for so long. Gabriel wasn't going to want him anymore if he found out. Sam had always kept quiet about Azazel's abuse knowing that his father would most likely just hand him over to the doctor. He could hear his father call him a useless and worthless omega. He was weak. He hadn't been able to protect himself from Azazel; he hadn't been able to protect himself from the cops. He hadn't been able to protect himself from the manager nor even his own father!  
  
"Sam? Sam!" Jody drew Sam back out from his thoughts. She could tell a bad head space when she saw one. She didn’t want  Sam going any deeper than he already was in what had looked to be pretty dark on paper.  
  
"Well?" Sam cocked his head at her. His eyes were rimmed red with the tears he didn't dare shed in fear that he wouldn't be able to stop. "Is my life over?" He lifted his shoulders in a weak shrug.   
  
"Gabriel was informed of the situation the same time I was. Azazel had just given his statement in an attempt to barter a deal with the district." Sam scoffed at that.  
  
"I'm sure they gave him the deal." Azazel was the type of knothead to take everything away from Sam if he couldn't have him. Sam almost couldn't remember that blissful period of ignorance when he thought the doctor might help him get away from his father. Ha.  
  
"They did not give him the deal. He will probably face an impressive prison sentence."  
  
Sam's 'why?' died on his lips when he saw Gabriel shuffle into the doorway. Sam shrank back, long legs curling up in front of his abdomen. Sam was afraid to face his alpha, but he lifted his chin up anyway. The sooner this was over the better. Gabriel didn't look angry, but that didn't mean he was keeping his disgusting omega.   
  
"I'll pack as soon as Lucifer clears me to leave here." Sam said glumly, gesturing to his room. Jody covered her mouth with her hand, her heart breaking for the giant omega. She had half a mind to go shoot everyone who made Sam feel like he wasn't worthy of love and happiness. Gabriel paused as Sam continued. "I'll miss you." His voice broke and the tears finally broke free. "And the pups too." He whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jody opened her mouth to say Sam had nothing to apologize for, but Gabriel cut her off as he strode over to his mate's side. He nodded at Jody, motioning to the door. She got the hint, getting out of her chain and stepping away.  
  
"Who says you're going anywhere? You're not leaving us. We're a family." Gabriel hopped right up on Sam's bed, gazing down at him steadily. "I don't want you to leave, Sam. I'd miss you too."  
  
"But I tricked you. I'm not-- I wasn't p-pure when we..." He trailed off as he noticed Jody still hanging in the room. Gabriel turned and focused a meaningful glare her direction.  
  
"Sorry." She slipped out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I wasn't as much of a virgin as I should have been." Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel's chest. Gabriel finding out about Azazel felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulder. It was easier to avoid those eyes like honey that still had the ability to make him feel like he was worth having.  
  
"You really think I care about stuff like that?" Gabriel's fingers were gentle as they lifted Sam's chin back up. "I love you, kiddo. And when I hear about someone treating you like shit, it makes me angry, like crazy angry. You have no idea how badly I want to hurt that son of a bitch. I should have socked him when I had the chance.” Sam made a keening noise at Gabriel’s affirmation that he was still loved.  
  
“You don’t want me to leave?” Sam had finally been a hundred percent sure that he wanted to stay with Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel to be his mate. He wanted to give Gabriel every part of himself, but he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure Gabriel would want that, especially knowing what he knew now.  
  
“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “No, Sam, I really don’t want you to leave.” Sam sat up, reaching out to wrap his hands into Gabriel’s shirt.  
  
“Prove it.” Gabriel was picking up on the desperation that was rolling off his mate in waves. He wasn’t sure how to proceed, especially with the knowledge that Sam had almost been raped. It was harder to keep that in mind when Sam was looking at him like he had that morning they had made out. Omegas usually needed physically reassurance, but Gabriel didn’t know how much physical reassurance was too much. Sam rolled his eyes, showing some of the earlier sass, tugging Gabriel a little closer. “Kiss me.”  
  
Gabriel huffed a little laugh, getting on his knees before pushing their lips together. He wasn’t expecting Sam to react so eagerly, kissing Gabriel back harshly. " _I'm not broken!_ " Sam had a fire in his eyes as he reconnected their mouths. This fierceness reminded Gabriel of their first time together. Sam was bossy when he knew what he wanted and timid when faced with what he didn’t want. Sam wanted this. Sam wanted him. That realization did wonders for his alpha ego, meeting Sam’s hard kisses with his own increased intensity. Sam nearly melted into Gabriel’s touch as Gabriel’s hand came up to cup his cheek. Gabriel pulled back to make sure Sam knew exactly where they stood with each other.  
  
“I don’t want you to go fucking anywhere, _m_ _y mate_.”  Sam shivered with pleasure, smiling back though. Gabriel’s alpha’s voice was nothing like John’s. Gabriel was nothing like John. He moved forward, catching Gabriel by surprise as he initiated the kiss this time.  
  
“Mine. All mine.” His hands boldly hooked around Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled, nearly covering himself with Gabriel’s body. Sam felt a slight giggle well up inside as an almost euphoric happiness seized him, driving away his earlier thoughts of sadness and despair.  
  
“Sam!” Gabriel laughed, trying to sort out his own limbs from Sam’s as he landed on his omega’s chest. “We’re in the hospital.” He reminded his mate. “And Luce will have my head if I do anything scandalous with you in one of his hospital beds.”  
  
“He’s right.” Lucifer smirked from where he leaned against the door frame. “You are going to be under a twenty-four hour observation because you did suffer a concussion, Sam, so an orgasm might not be the best idea right now.” Lucifer had no idea how he managed to say that with a straight face, but the shade of red that Gabriel’s cheeks turned was so worth it. He was a professional after all. “However, in twenty-five hours, you guys can go at it.” Sam laughed slightly at that, turning his attention back on his mate.  
  
“Twenty-five hours.” He promised.  
  
“Whatever you want.” Gabriel leaned forward to kiss Sam’s forehead before climbing off of him. “I’ll go let the pups know you’re okay.”  
  
“Hurry back.” Fuck his father’s training. Fuck Azazel. Sam needed Gabriel and he was going to fucking let him know. Gabriel sent him a wink as he slid past his brother.  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's life is finally going to start on the upswing. it will take some time, but finally being free of a terrible secret while being surrounded by a loving support system can utterly and completely change a life for the better.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucifer thought it would be best for Sam to do his twenty-four hours at the hospital, ignoring the muffled accusation of being a cockblock from his younger brother. He did bring the kids over to Michael and Adam's house, so Gabriel could spend the night at the hospital with Sam. He said goodnight to them with a smile and begged them to please not do anything in the hospital bed.  
  
Sam wasn't used to being so physically close to his mate: close to the point where it was hard to distinguish when Sam ended and Gabriel began. But he needed the closeness. He craved it. Deep down, he loved it, although he wasn't brave enough to say that out loud. John had taken away most things he loved. He peered up at his mate. Gabriel was sound asleep, his head lolling to one side, pushing his hair up to one side. He had been asleep for hours; not so much up to task of making sure Sam didn't sleep. Sam wasn't too worried though. He wasn't tired, plus Lucifer had sent a sweet but snarky omega nurse, Meg, to keep an eye on them. Sam wanted to know how she even became a nurse, but he was still a little too intimidated by her to ask.  
  
Gabriel shifted and Sam moved with him, staying close. He wasn't sure why his alpha didn't abandon him after learning about what Azazel had done to Sam as a teen. John had said that all alphas wanted virgins for their knots. They wanted good, obedient omegas to keep their homes and bear their pups. Gabriel had knotted him, yes, but he had made sure Sam couldn't get pregnant from their joining. He didn’t beat Sam even though Sam talked back sometimes. Sam knew he definitely wasn’t always obedient. He didn’t let Gabriel fuck him nearly enough. Sam curled up on his shoulder, his temple still pressed against Gabriel's shirt. He ran his hand over the hospital gown, over his taunt stomach. He wanted to have Gabriel's pups someday when the idea of being mounted wasn’t terrifying to the point of nausea.   
  
Sam wrinkled his nose as he shifted back. He hated the hospital smell clinging to his skin. He wanted to smell like Gabriel. He rubbed his head against Gabriel's chest carefully, trying to keep his alpha asleep. He was frustrated though when that did little to help his scent change.   
  
Sitting up, he stripped off his gown and let it drop to the floor. He shivered as the conditioned air hit his skin, raising goosebumps. He stretched before snuggling back up to Gabriel, his mate. But now his over sensitive nose could smell the events of the day still clinging to Gabriel's shirt. He growled. He couldn't smell like Gabriel if Gabriel didn't smell like Gabriel! He sat back up and grabbed his mate's shirt, ripping it right down the middle. He buried his face in the middle of Gabriel's exposed chest, inhaling deeply.   
  
_Safe._    
  
Gabriel woke up in time to see his shirt easily torn by Sam's strong if not somewhat frantic grasp.   
  
"What’s going on, caveman?" He asked, surprised by Sam's strength once more. He was more stunned by the slide of naked skin against naked skin. Sam usually just put on more clothes whenever Gabriel was around. “What do you need, Sam?”  
  
"Need you." Sam didn't from his spot, inhaling as much of Gabriel's scent as he could. "Need to smell like you. Need to be with you." Gabriel felt Sam's forehead, noticing the slight flush in Sam's cheeks. Sam shouldn't be going into heat for a little while still, but the signs were there. Sam was already warm to the touch, sighing contentedly against Gabriel's skin. Gabriel figured he had about a day or a little less before Sam's needs focused more below Gabriel's belt than just Gabriel. He held his giant omega close, scenting him until Sam was satisfied. Sam clung to him like a monkey, all long limbs wrapped around some part of Gabriel. All the signs were there, Sam was acting like he was going into heat.  
  
"It's possible." Lucifer sighed into the phone when Gabriel called him to ask if Sam's heat could have been triggered. "Between the head trauma and the emotional trauma, yea, definitely, a triggered heat is more than a possibility. Are you going to have him stay here?"  
  
"Yea." Gabriel was combing his fingers through Sam's gorgeous hair.  
  
"No." Sam whined.  
  
"He might be right." Lucifer admitted. "It works for Emi because she's unmated. Sam barely got through his first day of heat last time without you. If you send him away, he might interpret it as rejection, possibly die."  
  
"This is Sam we're talking about." Gabriel said dryly, but not unkindly, running his hand through Sam’s hair again. The omega was so content since he had made sure he wasn’t going to be separated from the best alpha in the world, he was nearly unresponsive.  
  
"So yea, you're on heat duty, you poor thing." Lucifer laughed. “I don’t pity you one bit. You were practically glowing after your last time with Sam. Although I should tell you that he could also avoid going into heat by prolonged contact with you. Right now his body is responding to trauma and seeking its mate for protection. You’ll know by tomorrow whether he has gone into heat or not.”  
  
"Gabriel." Sam whined. He really wanted to tell Gabriel to stop talking to Lucifer, but he couldn't say that. He wanted all of Gabriel's attention on himself even though he was too afraid to say that out loud.  
  
"Thanks, Luce. I’ve got to go."  
  
"Take care of my favorite future brother-in-law!" Lucifer admonished him.  
  
“I will always take care of Sam.” Gabriel was only half-rankled by his brother’s teasing. “Good night.” He hung up his phone, sliding it back on the little stand. “How are you, my mate?” He ran his hands over Sam’s back. Even in Sam’s relaxed state he could still feel those muscles underneath all that tan skin. It was hard to keep his attraction at bay in a situation like the one they found themselves in. Sam was hot.  
  
“Alpha.” Sam nuzzled closer. Gabriel kept playing with his hair for the next hour, not even realizing when Sam drifted off to sleep. So maybe he wasn’t the best person to be in charge of the concussion watch, but thankfully, Meg was. She had Sam conscious again in no time, leaving Gabriel with an indignant omega instead of a cuddly one.  
  
“My heart bleeds for you.” Meg smirked as she sauntered out of the room. “Keep him awake, Mr. Novak, or else you’ll be wishing that Dr. Novak was the one you were dealing with.” Sam slowly melted back in Gabriel’s embrace, but Gabriel could tell he was glaring in Meg’s direction. Good. She deserved it. It was nice to see Sam with some more life to him. Gabriel didn’t want his mate to feel like he had to hold back. They stayed awake for a few more hours before Gabriel accidentally fell asleep: Sam wasn’t the only one slightly traumatized by the day they had.  
  
But when he woke up the next day, Gabriel was relieved that Sam's body temperature felt normal. Sam didn't go into heat. Gabriel would have been up to the challenge, but he had feared it would only serve to drive a further wedge between them. Sam needed to choose when he was with Gabriel, not their biology. So Gabriel felt a little more optimistic with the knowledge that the trauma hadn't triggered Sam's heat. And then he panicked when he realized Sam was asleep.  
  
"It's okay." Meg stepped in before he could wake Sam back up. "Sam passed his twenty-four observation. He earned his sleep. You can wake him up though if you want to take him home, get him somewhere way more comfortable." Gabriel nodded. That did sound like a good idea. His mate had gone through so much; Gabriel just really wanted to protect him as much as he could from now out. And that started with getting Sam back home.  
  
Sam was quiet as Gabriel wheeled him out in a wheelchair (doctor's orders). Meg walked them out, ruffling Sam's hair before he got out and into the car.  
  
"Don't let the creeps get you down." She smiled for the first time that Gabriel had seen as she came and stood in front of Sam. "You have a good mate and a cute family. It's going to be okay." Gabriel tensed up slightly, unsure about how Sam would take the nurse's forward words. But Sam and Meg seemed to be on another level when Sam reached forward to shake her hand.  
  
"Thank you." He said simply then looked to Gabriel to see if they could go. Gabriel nodded, unlocking the SUV. He could understand. If he felt tired than Sam must feel exhausted. Meg offered a hand, but Sam got out of the wheelchair on his own. He got into the car on his own. He didn't interact with Gabriel at all as they started their drive home.   
  
Gabriel was worried. He couldn't figure out why Sam was so distant when he had been so open the night before. Maybe Sam's biology was the only part of Sam that really liked Gabriel. Sam's head whipped up as he smelled the change in Gabriel's mood: his mate was sad. Gabriel glanced over to see Sam watching him intently.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, eyes wide. "You smell different..." He trailed off, unsure of himself once more.  
  
"I want to make you happy." Gabriel reached over and took his hand. "I want you to be happy with me." Sam stared down at their joined hands and then back at Gabriel.  
  
"You're not mad at me?!" Gabriel was struck by how genuinely surprised Sam sounded.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?!" Gabriel swerved back into his lane at the last minute.  
  
"I was needy." Sam said weakly. Gabriel did pull over at that point; Sam watched the other cars whiz past them. It was easier than facing whatever Gabriel's reaction was. "John, Dad," Sam struggled to sound respectful. "He said that alphas hate needy omegas."   
  
"Sam..." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand tightly. "Your father was preparing you for a marriage where you would have been seen as just breeding stock for some rich asshole. Your father didn't expect that you'd end up with a rich asshole like me, someone who wants to treasure you and adore you as the beautiful man you are. God, I look at you and I ask myself all the time 'how did I get so lucky?! This guy is going to wake up and realize how much more he deserves than a widowed alpha like me." Gabriel paused when Sam whipped his head around to search his face for any sign of a lie. Gabriel waited to continue until his mate relaxed, recognizing that Gabriel was being truthful. "And when you do things that make me feel like you need me as much as I need you or that you like me as much as I like you, I get so happy I feel like I could explode." Sam looked incredulous. He even shook his head a little, but he didn't contest it. Gabriel saw the smidgen of doubt and disbelief there in those stunning hazel eyes and he knew he had to do something. He didn't know why he did something so rash that he couldn't even blame it on his biology. He was so determined to make Sam realize his importance that he forgot to treat Sam like he had been for all these weeks. He stopped treated Sam like he was going to break.  
  
Gabriel lunged forward, unbuckling his seat belt as he reached across for his mate. He didn't mean to be rough, but when he grabbed Sam's hair to pull him into a kiss; he was nowhere near gentle. His other hand was wrapped around Sam's neck, pulling him deeper into the almost violent kiss, a kiss that Sam sank into like Gabriel was a raging sea and he were a broken vessel.  
  
"Gabriel." It was a ragged breath they both took in before Sam pushed back, capturing Gabriel's lips in turn. There was a tiny hint of uncertainty that burned away in seconds of Sam realizing that Gabriel really liked what he was doing. Screw it all. Gabriel climbed over the console and straddled Sam's lap so there was nothing separating them. It was worth it to see Sam lean back against the seat, biting his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to tell Gabriel want he wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted or the words to describe the feeling inside. Sam had never felt this way about anyone before.

 

 


End file.
